Apple Bottom Academy
by Kit-Katt-KutieeXD
Summary: A human girl is accidently accepted into a school for magical creatures. Together with 4 other girls they are given a task to defeat the evil that is threatening to take over Ivylonia and Earth. Will they succeed? Please read! Thanks!
1. Daphne Nelson And Kairi Jones

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Apple Bottom Academy

**Chapter 1**

**I stared out the window of the bus, looking into the fluffy blue clouds and wondering when I would be able to come back home. **_**Shut up! It's not like you're going away forever!**_** my mind told me, but still, my feelings did not agree. I looked around the bus, and realized I was the only one. I didn't even know there was such a bus called **_**Ivylonia Express**_**. I sighed and looked out the window again, at the passing trees and farms. The seat was comfy, since the ride would last for at least two hours. Two hours! Heavens, just where was this school? I thought back to the day where I got the letter, insisting that I go to their private school for girls. **

_**"Daphne! Oh, Daphne look!!! You got a letter from a private school! You never told me you enrolled in this school!" my mother called from the kitchen. I slouched into the room, my hair a mess and my pajama's wrinkled from sleep. **_

_**"Huh?" I muttered, sitting down at the table, and leaning in. The summer sun was already high above in the sky, even though it was probably only seven in the morning. I reached for a piece of toast, and started putting cream cheese on it. Oh, how I love cream cheese.**_

_**"What school, Honey?" My father asked from behind the newspaper. I could see that he was reading the sports section. Typical men. **_

_**"Apple Bottom Academy for Girls. It's from ages thirteen to eighteen. Sounds amazing! Darling, I think you should go. There's even a list of the things you might need, but they could supply. And you've got a scholarship! How lovely!" my mother exclaimed, certainly surprised at my intelligence. **_

_**I sighed. "Well, when do I go?" I took a nice bite out of my toast, and sighed again, this time with pleasure. **_

_**"In September, Dear. You'll be starting in Year 1. I think you should go." she insisted, smiling broadly. She would love to go off bragging to her friends that her only daughter- myself- would be attending a private school. **_

_**I nodded. I'd love to get away from this really old neighbourhood and all this familiarity. Plus, a good adventure is always on the list of my To-Do. "Fine, fine. We'll see."**_

_**"And look at this uniform!" she cried, and threw the paper at me. I placed my toast on the table, and picked up the paper. The skirt was black, with purple and gold rims. The top blouse was purple with gold and black decors and finally a sweater on the outside, very football-style that was gold and had purple and black decors. I smiled. It was cute. Plus, knee highs of gold, purple and black.**_

_**"Ok. I'll go. But this isn't a guarantee that I'll like it." **_

**I sighed and looked down on the uniform that we had purchased. It indeed was really cute, but the skirt was a bit short. Oh well. I look hot. I looked out the window again and was surprised to see that the scenery had already changed from the prairies to the ocean. We were on a bridge. Thoughts flooded into my head as I tried to remember what I had tried to find out about this school. There was absolutely no information though. Not on the internet, not even with the school boards. It was weird, as if this school didn't even really exist. **_**What if it doesn't exist and you're wasting your time?**_** I asked myself and shuddered, shaking away the thought. No, that would be stupid. I had sent a letter to the school saying I was coming and they had replied so they HAVE to exist. Right?**

**"Nearing Ivylonia." came the voice of the bus driver over the P.A system. Ivylonia? The heck?**

**Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop. I growled angrily but was quite surprised when the bus doors opened. "Thanks, Bill!" A girl's voice cried, sweet and innocent. Suddenly, the girl appeared near the front. She had shoulder length brown hair that was pin-straight. Her eyes were soft yet a dark blue of colour . She was wearing the same uniform as I was, and I knew by the nervous look upon her face that she was in Year 1, like me. Then, she looked at me and a bright smile was on her face. **

**"Hey!" she cried, and started to run towards me, her luggage trailing behind her. "GAH!" She screamed as she tripped over her own feet and fell, face first, to the ground of the bus. I gasped, then burst into giggles as she looked up and muttered, "Not again." **

**I stood up and helped her up, then took some of her bags with me. I stored them up into the upper compartments. Then, I slid into the seat and she sat down beside me.**

**"Thanks. I'm Kairi Jones, by the way. Wow, I'm so lucky to meet you here. Usually I'm the only one on this bus into Ivylonia and then people start to get on. I don't know why my parents love to live on the edge of the human world." she grinned at me and leaned back into the seat.**

**"I'm Daphne. Daphne Nelson. H-human world?" I asked, surprised. What did she mean?**

**"Yeah. Wait....don't tell me....you're human?!?!?!?" She bolted up from her seat, and stared at me with those really deep eyes. "Wow. I've never seen a human on this bus before. And I've certainly never seen a human change into an Ivylonian before. This is soo exciting!" **

**I winced. "What's an Ivylonian?" **

**"Well... ok. Ivylonia is another world that is invisible to the humans. Usually anyway. It is a place for magical creatures but we mostly take on the form of humans. Umm....there is only two schools since it's not a big world. Probably the size of two major cities on Earth. Apple Bottom Academy and Xylan Toxic Academy are like, right beside each other. Boys go to Xylan and girls go to Apple Bottom. Then there are elementary schools for younger students. I can't wait! Finally, I get to go to Apple Bottom! You'll love it Daph. Can I call you that; Daph?" She looked at me, and settled again into her seat. **

**I laughed and nodded. "Sure, if you want. Wow. I don't even know how I got accepted then." No wonder there wasn't any information on this school. **

**"We are now in Ivylonia. To the high school it is half an hour. To the city it is one hour. Thank you for taking **_**Ivylonia Express."**_** Said the voice on the loud speaker. **

**Soon, the bus filled up with people, some were students and some were older men and women. Apparently, the boys that go to Xylan Toxic also wore purple, gold and black. At first, I tried to see the difference between all these Ivylonians and humans but soon got tired when there was no change. When the bus driver announced that we would be at the schools in ten minutes, I opened my eyes and saw a couple, my age, get onto the bus. The girl had dark brown hair with light brown highlights and ice-blue eyes. Just starring into them I felt a shiver go down my spine. The boy had short black hair and laughing dark brown eyes. He had one arm around the girl and the other was holding their stuff. "Who are they?" I asked.**

**Kairi opened her eyes and looked at the couple with boredom. "Oh, that's Bridgette Smith and Todd Carter. They've been together since preschool. Please, she's just the average cheerleader and he's the average football player. Nothing to stare at." Kairi sighed. "I guess we should just get our stuff and get ready to go."**

**"Kairi, do you know anyone else?" I asked, curiously. She shook her head. "No. I went to a human elementary school. I've only been to Ivylonia a couple of times with my parents. But, we'll get to see all of Ivylonia soon enough. You're staying in the dorm rooms, right? Maybe we can be partners!"**

**The bus stopped suddenly and we stood up as the bus driver announced, "Apple Bottom Academy." I watched as the girl, Bridgette, give the boy a kiss on the cheek and get her stuff from the compartments. Then, she walked off the bus with a bounce in each step. I took my stuff hurriedly and we got off quickly. "Good luck girls," said the bus driver, and the doors slammed shut. The bus zoomed away.**

**"Well, here we are." we both said in union as we turned to face the enormous school. There were girls everywhere, all in the uniform. **

**"This is it." I breathed, terrified and yet excited. **

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 1! I'll try to update soon but please review!! Thanks!


	2. Bridgette, Lily and Isabella

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**We started towards the school, avoiding groups of giggling girls older then ourselves as we squeezed through. Once we reached the steps, I sighed. "So many people!" **

**"Yeah, I know. I wonder who's in our-" Kairi began but slipped as she took the first step. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**I laughed as she fell face-forward, like she did on the bus, towards the ground and grabbed her sweater before she could break her nose. "Thanks." she muttered as she stood up. Suddenly, her bag opened and out came a gazillion bottles of water. She groaned and began to pick them up.**

**"What's these for?" I asked curiously. **

**"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm a mermaid." She answered, not even looking up. My jaw fell open and I gasped. "WHAT?"**

**"Mhm. Since I am the oldest in my family, my parents were worried that I would get dehydrated and all. So they made me pack _all_ this water! It's not like anyone could forget to drink water. Well, I did but only once!" she said in her defence, standing up again and smiling.**

**"And when was that?" I questioned, suspiciously. I mean, why would parents worry so much if it was that long ago? **

**"When I was like, young." She answered and together we made our way up the stairs. **

**"And when exactly is young?" **

**"Umm...when you're twelve?" she suggested, giving an innocent smile. I groaned. "Kairi! We're thirteen now! That's only one year."**

**"Well...I consider being grown up once you get accepted into Apple Bottom. It's like a big deal." she told me. We finally found our lockers in the Year 1 hall. Mine was across from hers. I turned the lock on the locker carefully, not wanting to make a mistake. _Click!_ It went once I dialed it three times for my number. Suddenly the lock glowed and began turning like crazy, a soft music coming from inside. I looked around, terrified, but no one seemed to be able to hear it. **

**_"Hello!"_ the locker said to me, her voice sweet and music-like.**

**"Uh...hi?" I stammered, freaked out. **

**"_What is it that you need, Dear? My name is Grenza and I am your locker for this year. Please treat me well. Will you be putting books in or taking them out?"_ Grenza asked me. **

**"Putting books in, thank you." I finally remembered that things did not work the same way as home. So I reminded myself to keep an open mind about things. **

**The locker door swung open and revealed a really decorated inside. I put away the books quickly and took off my sweater. It was really warm. I closed the locker. **

**_"Thank you. I'll see you later, Daphne Nelson."_Grenza said to me. The music stopped and everything seemed to be normal again. I could hear the buzz from other students all around me.**

**I turned around to find Kairi still trying to open her locker. I strolled over casually and leaned against the locker beside her and watched with amusement as she struggled.**

**"Urgghhhh...damn locker! Open! Open up now!" she ordered, to no use. After about five minutes, it no longer seemed amusing. **

**I sighed and pushed her gently to one side. "Let me, Kairi." I turned the dial to the numbers on her paper and then the dial _click_ed.**

**I saw her eyes grow wide for a second, then relax and she was muttering some words I could not comprehend. Finally, she put away her books and turned to me.**

**"Kool, eh?" she asked as we headed towards our homeroom. I nodded. **

**"Oh my gawd, Daph!" she suddenly cried, her jaw dropping. "What?" I asked.**

**"Your eyes! I never noticed...but they're purple!" she exclaimed excitedly. **

**"So?" I always knew that I was a bit strange, so the fact that my eyes were purple did not really matter. **

**"That's a really rare eye colour, even here! Wow." **

**"Compared to you being a mermaid, it's nothing." I reminded her. **

**"Nahh. Everyone here is something. Except you, I guess." she winked and laughed, which made me laugh too. "Wait, what about our dorms?" **

**"I don't know..." she said as we walked into our class. Some people were already seated and others were still standing around talking. Kairi and I walked over to the windows and took seats beside each other. **

**Finally, the bell rang and everyone took their places. **

**"Good morning everyone! I'll be handing out your dorm forms -haha that rhymes- anyway, I'll be handing those out and tonight after classes you would all go and find your rooms and room partners. Please don't loose these." Mrs. Ardelia told us as she walked around giving out slips of paper.**

**I looked down on mine and smiled as I saw the first name.**

**_Kairi Jones._**

**_Yes!_I thought silently and looked over to smile at Kairi. She smiled back and then looked down at her paper again. So I looked down to see the rest of our dorm members.**

**_Bridgette Smith. _Hey, wasn't that the girl from the bus?**

**_Isabella Rossi._**

**_Lily Summers._**

**I did not know the last two, but the Bridgette girl I was not looking forward to meeting. Afterall, she seemed so...bossy.**

**I sighed and then tried to focus as Mrs. Ardelia started her lesson on literacy.**

**After School- Library**

**"Sorry, Daphne! I'll be done in two seconds ok? I'll see you at the front desk later in about half an hour. Bye!" Kairi waved as she walked down the aisle in the library.**

**I smiled and took a seat at a nearby table. There were girls standing around looking at books and I noticed that there were boys too. _That's right! This hallway connects to the boy's school...wow. _**

**I took out my homework and began to work on math. Math on the first day of school, can you believe that?**

**"Hey. Do you mind if I sit here for a second? The other tables are filled." A male's voice said to me. I looked up, right into the eyes of Todd Carter, the boy from the bus.**

**"Umm...sure." I answered, uncertainly. He was really cute but he had a girlfriend. Just where was she?**

**"So...you're in Year 1, right? I saw you get off the bus with that other girl, Kairi Jones. I'm Todd, by the way." he said, conversationally.**

**I nodded. "Yeah. I'm Daphne Nelson but some people just call me Daph." **

**"Kool. How's the first day?" he asked, bending over his homework.**

**I smiled. "Bad. We already have homework!"**

**"Try being in Year 2. Now that's a big bummer." he laughed and shook his hair.**

**"Wow. You're fourteen?" I asked, then found myself blushing. I'm soo stupid!**

**He laughed again and nodded. **

**Suddenly, Bridgette appeared around the corner. She noticed his laugh and my blush and her eyes narrowed. "Todd!"**

**He turned around and waved to her. "Hey, Bridgie! Come meet Daph!"**

**She growled. "Don't call me that! And I know her. Daphne Nelson." She came to our table. "You're in my room. Right? Nice to meet you. Bridgette Smith. But you probably already know me. Toddy, Hun, could you please check these books out for me? And then wait for me over there. I want a word with Miss. Daphne." She smiled sweetly and handed him her books. **

**"Sure. I'll see you girls later." He winked and left, whistling.**

**I gulped. What did she want with me? **

**"Daphne Nelson, you listen up now. Todd Carter is _my_ boyfriend!_ Mine_, do you get that? Stop flirting with him or else. Don't mess with me, Nelson, or else terrible, terrible things will happen to you." She gave me an evil smile. "Toodles! It was nice to meet you, Hun." And with that, she followed Todd out the door.**

**I sat there, stunned for at least five minutes until Kairi came to me. "Daph? Daph! I guess I got out early. Let's get out of here!"**

**I shook my head and smiled weakly. "Sure. Let me get my stuff."**

**"What happened?" She asked, concern full in her dark eyes.**

**"Bridgette Smith. She...she threatened me...." I murmured, terrified. I could not believe this.**

**"Oh joy. Let's go. I heard she stays out late at night, partying and all that. We could get to know our roommates first and maybe they could help us." Kairi suggested.**

**"Yeah, let's go." I told her.**

* * *

**We walked into our room and stood, startled at the door. Two girls were already there, and they were arguing.**

**"Look, Rossi, I don't like you and you don't like me so stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. We're sharing a room with three other girls so don't get on my nerves!" one of the girls with long brown hair and vivid green eyes. **

**"Same with _you, _Summers! Urgh! Stupid shape-shifters!" the other girl cried. She had golden brown hair and amazing gold eyes.**

**"Ahem." Kairi said softly. **

**"Oh! Hey! I'm Lily Summers. It's a pleasure to meet you guys. Ignore the _slacker_ there." Lily said. She was in a similar uniform as us, except it was soccer-style. She was already on teams?**

**"Actually, you can ignore _Jockie _there. I'm Isabella Rossi. Call me what you want though, I don't give a-" Isabella started.**

**"Oh. Hey. No need to fight girls. Please, don't. I'm Kairi Jones." Kairi introduced herself then looked at me.**

**"I'm Daphne Nelson. Its nice to meet you." I said nervously. **

**"You can have that bed there, Kairi." Isabella pointed to the one beside her. **

**"And Daph, you can take the head one." Lily directed. **

**I nodded and placed my bag on the bed then turned around to admire the room. It was quite large, and on the left side held two single beds, nightstands and small work desks. on the right side was the exact same thing. I looked into my side. I was right in front of the door, and my nightstand was on the left, while the desk was on the right. I had the largest wall. I looked back over to the left side and noticed that one bed was already occupied by Lily. She had decorated her bed with different shades of green covers. Her nightstand already held two picture frames; one of her family and one of the forest.**

**I looked over to the right side. Closest to me was Kairi and she had different shades of blue covers. She was lying on the top, starring at the ceiling. The bed beside her was occupied by Isabella. Her covers were different colours of red, yellow and orange. She had decorated the desk with pictures of flames. **

**"So...what kind of creatures are you?" Lily asked, sitting down onto her bed and taking out a _Harry Potter _book.**

**"Mermaid." Kairi said immediately. **

**"WHAT?!" Isabella cried, jumping up and backing right into the wall.**

**"What is it?" Kairi asked, hurt clear in her eyes.**

**"I'm...I'm a fire phoenix...." She murmured. "Water....water is my enemy...."**

**Kairi laughed. "Oh don't worry. It's not like I'm going to 'put' you out or anything!" **

**"What about you, Lily?" I asked, curiously.**

**"Shape-shifter. I can change into any land creature." she smiled. "And you?"**

**"Well...I'm human." I told her shyly.**

**"WHAT?!?!" Both Lily _and_ Isabella shouted.**

**"Yeah..." I answered.**

**"Wow." **

**Then, the doors flew open and the last member appeared. Slung over her shoulder was her schoolbag, and she was holding a silver gymbag in her other hand. Dark brown hair fell to her shoulders, and ice-blue eyes glazed at everyone. Bridgette Smith was here.**

**"YOU!" Lily and Isabella screamed once more.**

**"Hello girls. Looks like I'm stuck in a room of _losers_ after all." She grinned then plopped her bag down on the last bed, and swinging her leg to close the door behind her.**

**I sighed. "Hey, _Bridgie._ We were just talking about what creatures we were. And what are you?"**

**"Unicorn. A flying pegasus in other words." She smirked. "Betcha you are a human. Like I said, _loser._And you, Lily, why do you even bother to get all dirty out there on the field, hmm? Izzie, I don't even know why you don't just drop out. You'll never get a job if you don't have any talents. And lastly and certainly least, Kairi Jones. Weak little girl, braniac, klutz. What more can I say?"**

**"BRIDGETTE SMITH, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" All three girls shouted angrily at her.**

**"Uh oh..." I muttered and crawled onto the top of my bed, scared of getting hurt. "This is going to be big."**

* * *

That's it. I know I made Bridgette sound like a complete bi*** but shes not. Or maybe she is. Please read more and you'll find out. :P Thanks and please review!

P.S, forgive me Rach for making you look bad!


	3. Detention Surprise

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**I picked up my pillow and tried to cover myself with it. I mean, what Bridgette said was soo true. I am human and I _am_ a loser. So why should I get in a fight with _magical_beings? Kairi would probably drown me to death by accident, Izzie would burn me, Lily would make tree-thingies grow all over me, and Bridgette would stump all over me! And what can I do to defend myself? _Nothing._**

**I glanced at Kairi, her normally cool eyes blaring, Lily with her hands raised to start fighting and Isabella who growled silently. I groaned inward and hoped that no one would get _seriously_ injured or something.**

**But to our surprose, Bridgette laughed. "Do you SERIOUSLY think you could FIGHT me?!?!?!?!?! BRING IT ON!" She lifted her hands and immediately two silvery balls were in each of her palms. She laughed again.**

**Lily growled loudly and shot her hand forward, a green vine coming from her arm towards Bridgette. She quickly jumped away.**

**Suddenly, those three -Kairi, Lily and Isabella- were all on one team going against their enemy. **

**Kairi's water bubbles flew forward and splashed Bridgette's hair. "URGH! YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" She threw another ball at Kairi, then one at Isabella. Izzie shot fire over to where Bridge was standing and instead of getting her, burned out wall. **

**Everyone was everyone and all I could see was red,silver,blue and green flying this way and that. I gasped as Isabella got hit with a waterball, and it sizzled on her skin. Lily got to wrapping Bridgette's arm with a vine before she blew a really cold wind into Lily's face which made her drop her concentration. I crawled under the covers, scared of getting hurt. Isabella appeared beside Lily and warmed her up with a small little flame on her finger before they joined the fight once more.**

**"GUYS! STOP!" I cried over the noise but no one even _looked_ at me. I glanced around the room and wanted to cry; it was a mess! **

**I jumped out of my covers, having enough of my friends fighting and grabbed my pillow. "If they want a fight, I'll give them one of _my_fights!" I jumped and hit Kairi on the head with my pillow.**

**She cried out in surprise, and laughing grabbed her own pillow and started to hit me back then turned on Isabella.**

**Soon, we were all having pillow fights and it was hilarious before our door flew open. **

**"ENOUGH GIRLS! ALL OF YOU, TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! WHAT A DISGRACE! AND ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TOO!" our dorm moniter bellowed at the top of her lungs. "AND WHAT A MESS!"**

**We followed her towards the principal's office, ashamed but giggling. **

**I could not believe that I was getting in trouble, but hey, we're only Year 1's and they won't believe us anyway. **

* * *

**2 days after**

**I sat in the library, reading over some of my history notes before having to go to detention. We got detention for a whole week, can you believe that? I sighed but packed up my books and got ready to leave. **

**"Hey." came a voice from behind me. I turned around and faced Todd. Immediately a blush came to my face. I don't like him or anything but remembering last time is just so _embarassing._**

**"Hey." I said and stood up. "I got to go. Have detention. I'll see you later."**

**"Yeah, ok. Look...I'm really sorry for what Bridgette said and all. I'll deal with her. Don't worry about it ok?" he smiled at me.**

**My eyes grew wide. Uh oh. "You um...heard? Look, it's not her fault. Really."**

**"Don't go defending her. She's not even my girlfriend. She's just like my sister." he winked. "I'll see you later, Daph." With that, he left me standing there.**

**What? She's not his girlfriend?? I walked slowly towards the detention room, thinking about what he had told me. **

**When I got inside I noticed that Lily and Isabella were giggling about something.**

**"Hey girls. Whatcha laughing at?" I asked, pulling up a chair beside them.**

**"Harry Potter." they answered and burst into more fits of giggles.**

**I sighed. "Wow guys."**

**Kairi burst into the room then. "Sorry, am I late?"**

**"Nahh...come join us. They're laughing at something from Harry Potter so I need someone _normal_ to talk to." I said, jokingly.**

**"Oh my Gosh! Harry Potter?" she asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down beside me.**

**"Yeah. I know!" I told her.**

**"Awesome! Let me see!" Kairi cried, grabbing the book from Isabella's hands and laughing.**

**I groaned. Bridgette strolled into the room and sat down in a far chair. Even though the bonds between us four were ok, Bridgette was still a bit off at times. **

**I sighed when the teacher walked in and glared at us.**

**"Well." She began. "Here we are again. But of course, today there is something a bit different. One of our Royals have decided on a different punishment for you girls. Apparently you are _'perfect'_ for the job. Come on boys."**

**I looked towards the door, excited. Boys? Really? Then I remembered that this was the same hall as the library, and this hall was also connected to the boys' school.**

**Two boys entered. One had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a cute grin. The other had redish-blonde hair and green eyes. They were both smiling, but also seemed a bit nervous.**

**"You!" Lily cried, jumping up and pointing a finger at the first boy. "Jonah Wood!"**

**"Lily Summers? You're in detention too? Ha! I never knew. That's funny." the boy, Jonah, laughed. **

**"Anyway, boys talk it through with them. I hope they accept but if they don't, you need to find some other girls. I'll be in the staff room if you need me." And the teacher left!**

**"Ok. Now we're being serious. I'm Jonah Wood, Year 2." He introduced. **

**"Hmf." Lily muttered and sat down, crossing her legs and turning her head towards the windows.**

**Isabella snickered while Kairi didn't even look up from her book.**

**"And I'm Jason Tucker, also in Year 2." the other guy said, winking. Right then Kairi looked up, saw the wink and blushed a deep pink. She put the book away slowly, so her face was not towards the guys. I smiled at her innocence.**

**"Ok. Not many people know about this. And I don't want anyone to know. We...we work for the Kings' family. You know, the Royal family of Ivylonia. Anyway, you know the rule; the youngest in the family takes over once the Queen dies. Queens are always higher then Kings. The house goes like this; Dylan King, Year 2. Monica King, Year 1. And their youngest daughter is Cassi King, who is not yet in school. But...she has gone missing. Their mother fell ill a couple of months back and suddenly, poof! she's gone! Monica now has taken over and bad things are already happening. She has private tutoring with Dylan. But we know him. He was suppose to be in some of our classes. And now he's just...changed. He's working for his sister. Can you believe that? He hates the brat!" Jonah ranted. His face was no longer happy but serious and angry.**

**"Jonah, calm down. Anyway, Monica is really evil. She has always been evil. She was born as the middle child, not quite queen but can't be king. She will be forgotten or only remembered as the Queen's sister. No one likes that. She loves attention. Anyway, so we have to stop the evils that she is already spreading around and find Cassi. So...we got these magical lockets from the Queen herself. They could only be used by the right girls. And each one has a certain element. We heard about the fight two days ago and it made us want to try these out..." Jason continued, pulling out five small golden boxes from his shoulder bag.**

**"Who's the shapeshifter?" Jonah asked, taking the first box. Lily slowly stood up and lifted her chin high into the air. He sighed. "Why do you hate me so much, Summers?"**

**"Because, Wood. You, you and your teammates discriminate against mine; just because we're girls! I hate you Wood because you are the team captain and yet you do nothing to stop them!" Lily said forcefully. **

**He smiled. "Oh ok. But come here. We have to work together anyway. We're all on the same boat. Now come see this necklace. You'd love it." He opened the box a bit and motioned for her to come.**

**Slowly Lily made her way to the front of the class and took the golden pendant out of it. It was gold and had a single heart locket hanging from it. The middle of the heart had a small jewel; a small green jewel.**

**"It's beautiful." She murmured, transfixed. She looked up and smiled at Jonah, then blushed as she realized she just did this.**

**"There's more." He said softly. "If she accepts you, you are her true owner. Meet Petalle, Lily." He opened the locket and I gasped as a beautiful tiny thing came out of the locket. The green jewel faded to a simple gold. The thing was covered by something feathery and I didn't realize what they were 'til they opened.**

**"Wings!" Lily exclaimed, apparently thinking the same as I was. "Wow, she's beautiful. She's...she's a pixie!"**

**"Wow." we all murmured.**

**The tiny creature, Petalle (pronounced as Pe-ta-le) , opened her big green eyes and smiled at us. She had a small leaf-like dress on and small, tiny feet. She was wearing green slippers and Pixie dust was flowing down onto the ground. "Hello." she greeted, her voice sweet and high-pitched. "You must be her, the one who might be my owner. Hmm....Jonah?"**

**"Yeah?" Jonah asked, his hand just under the pixie, catching her pixie dust. **

**"I...I accept her as my master." the tiny girl said and gave a brilliant smile. "What is your name?"**

**"Lily. Lily Summers. Nice to meet you. You're soo cute!" Lily giggled.**

**"Water. Who's the mermaid?" Jason asked, taking out a second golden box. The locket was the same, except that it had a blue jewel. **

**Kairi bounced up and over to him. He opened the locket and another pixie came out. She was dressed in blue and had big blue eyes. She gave a giggle and squeaked, "I accept her! My name is Nympha! What's yours?" (pronounced Nim-fa)**

**"Wow! Mine's Kairi. Kairi Jones." Kairi smiled then blushed as Jason placed the locket around Kairi's neck. "You look beautiful." He murmured.**

**"Fire. The Fire Phoenix." Jonah called. Isabella strolled over lazily and then took the red-jeweled locket. A little red pixie came out and accepted Isabella. Her name was Blaze.**

**"Air. The pegasus." Jason asked. Bridgette hesitated but then reluctantly got up and took her silver-jeweled locket. Her pixie was called Eira (Pronounced as Air-a). "Hey, aren't you Todd's friend?"**

**Bridgette ignored that.**

**"And last, keeper of the heart. Daphne Nelson, right? Come here." Jonah smiled and beckoned me. I got up and reached for the pink-jeweled locket. A little pink pixie came out. "My name is Pynki. You will be my master?"**

**I nodded and smiled. "Daphne Nelson."**

**"Well! That's it. We found our group of Faeries!" Jonah celebrated and gave Jason a high-five.**

**"Wait, faeries?" we all asked, surprised.**

**"Yeah. Just call on your pixie." they told us. "Say, umm, say 'Pynki, faerie dust.'"**

**"Pynki, faerie dust." I murmured.**

**And suddenly, I was engulfed in a magical pink light.**

* * *

That's it. Nice cliff-hanger ehh? Sorry wanted to write more but i'll save it for the next chapter! Thanks and please review!


	4. Transformations!

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Warmth flooded through my body, from my head to every single of my toes. I suddenly felt at peace and a smile was plastered against my face. Pynki flew around me, starting at my head and doing swirls all the way down, pixie dust trailing behind her and creating a cocoon around me. She came back up to my neck and closed her eyes, folding her arms around her and then she disappeared into my locket. The little gold jewel once again became pink. My uniform vanished and I watched as slowly some other kind of uniform came on. My normal running shoes was gone and was replaced with pink boots, with ruffles at the top, near my ankles. Then, a a ribbon found a spot mid-thigh. I gasped as my black skirt left me and was replaced by a white skirt with pink edgings. The top became strapless and was all pink with ruffles lining the top. Gloves appeared on my hands, and like my boots had pink ruffles at my wrists. Two pink ribbons appeared on my arms, under my shoulders but not quite at the elbows. My hair flew up and into two pigtails on either side of my head, and I had a pink headband on too. At last, a large pink ribbon appeared around my waist as a belt. "Element Heart!"came from my mouth.**

**The pink ight dissapeared and once again I was in the classroom.**

**"Wow." everyone murmured as I blushed. **

**"Does it look ok?" I asked shyly. This was so embarrassing!**

**"You look wonderful!" My girl squealed, excluding Bridgette. She rolled her eyes and looked away. I sighed.**

**"Umm...ok, Kairi you go next." Jason instructed. "Will it hurt?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with fright. I laughed. "No!"**

**She sighed in relief and then said, "Nympha! Pixie dust!"**

**I had never seen someone transform but it went by quickly. Kairi's face relaxed and she smiled as I did. Then a look of surprise came on and also relaxed after she saw the effects. We did not. In a flash her eyes were open and she was smiling down upon herself. I looked at her feet first. It was not boots like mine, but almost like sandals or slippers with ribbons twisting around her legs right up to above her knees. Her skirt was a light blue pleaded skirt with white ruffles as the edging****. Her top was also strapless but a darker, sky blue with white ruffles. Her arms also had two sky blue ribbons and her hands had gloves, but with her fingers sticking out. A light blue belt/ribbon was fastened around her tiny waist. Her simple locket and gold chain was gone and was replaced with a blue ribbon around her neck, with the locket dangling delicately from it. I looked down upon myself and realized that it happened for me too. Kairi giggled and my eyes went to her hair. It was down and she had a small blue ribbon/headband in her hair. Her locket's jewel was once again blue and it squeaked, "How do we look?!"**

**"Fab!" came the voice of Pynki from my own locket. So they saw what we saw, I thought amazingly.**

**Next, Izzie went. When her transformation was done I gasped in awe. Her shoes were of red and orange and was like Kairi's, with orange ribbons going up her legs instead of blue. Her thigh also consisted of a small orange ribbon with red edgings. Her skirt was orange with red ruffles and her top was halter, with a yellow undershirt. A yellow ribbon/belt was tied around her waist, but also an orange belt hung over the skirt. Her gloves came up to her elbows and was red with orange ruffles and had yellow ribbons tied delicately around the gloves. Her hair was tied up on one side and a simple orange ribbon/headband kept it in place. Her gold locket shone with a red jewel in the middle, and it was like ours, tied around the neck with a ribbon but hers was a red ribbon with orange edgings.**

**Lily went next. Her outfit was beautiful. Her shoes were lime green, and on her right ankle was a simple dark green ribbon but on her left ankle, the ribbon went around her leg up to her knees. Her skirt was pink with dark green edgings and her shirt was a light, lime green which spread out like petals to the bottom of her skirt. A dark green ribbon/belt hung from her waist and had a large bow tie at the back. I glanced down at my own and blushed because I had not noticed it before. Izzie did not have one but Kairi also did. Around Lily's right arm was a simple, thin pink ribbon. Her hands had one gloves like mine that were lime green and had dark green edgings. Her top was strapless but was also like a halter top, so a dark green and pink undershirt could be seen and it was shaped like a petal or lilies. Her neck had the lime green with dark green ruffles ribbon with her green-jeweled locket. Her hair was tied up in a normal ponytail and her pink headband was formed to look like a crown of pink vines.**

**Hesitantly, Bridgette transformed. Her feet had on tall boots that came up to her knees. They were a silver.. The boots also had a bit of ruffles at the top, and was divided from the rest of the boot by a darker-yet still light- silver ribbon. Her thigh had a silver with white ruffles ribbon. Her skirt was silver with a white belt/ribbon tied around firmly, with a big bow at the back. Her top was a bit darker silver with white ruffles at the top and was a normal strapless. Her upper arms also had silver with white ruffles ribbons. Her hands wore gloves with ruffles and white edging. Her normally dark brown hair with light brown highlights was now a beautiful blonde colour. It surprised me a bit. Anyway, her hair was up in two buns at the top of her head, with a bit of hair falling out beautifully. She didn't need a headband. Her neck consisted of the silver with white ruffles ribbon and the now silver-jeweled locket.**

**"Wow. This is gonna be awesome!" Jonah laughed. "We got to celebrate!"**

**"But wait, guys! How do we get OUT of these things!?!?!?!" I cried, suddenly red from the thought of going out into the school looking like this. **

**Jason also laughed. "Just call your pixie out."**

**"Ok... Pynki! Transform!" I called and soon, my normal uniform was back and Pynki was floating around me smiling gleefully. "You did a great job!" **

**When the rest of us had transformed back, and our locket's jewels were now the gold colour that it was when it was missing its pixie, we packed up our bags and headed out, wanting to go into town for dinner.**

**"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here." Bridgette shouted before running away down the hall.**

**"What is _up_ with that girl?" Jonah asked, frowning slightly. **

**Lily groaned. "Do the boys _have_ to come with us? Fine. Jason came come but Wood here has to stay or I'm not going."**

**"Why doesn't _Summers_ stay instead if she hates me so much?" he suggested angrily. They turned their backs on each other, each folding their arms stubbornly at the same time.**

**"Wow." I murmured. Kairi nodded. Isabella just slumped in her chair and checked her nails out. "I'm starved! Are we going or not?!?!?!" she whined.**

**"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Lily sighed and stalked out, us girls following quickly. The guys followed behind and soon, we were all laughing at a joke that Jason had made at Isabella about her laziness.**

* * *

**After the dinner**

**"Can you believe all those people?!?!" Kairi asked, laughing. **

**"I know!" I cried as I remembered bumping into the invisible guy. I had to apologize to thin air, making other people, I mean, creatures around me stare at me as if I was crazy.**

**"You're remembering that invisible guy, huh?" Lily asked, smirking.**

**I blushed so deeply, my whole body was red. I nodded sheepishly.**

**We walked towards our room,trying to keep quiet as curfew was almost coming up and our dorm monitor -a girl in Year 10 we later found out- would be patrolling the hallways. **

**I took my key out of my purse and opened the door, wondering if Bridgette was back and whether or not she was asleep. "Shhh..." I whispered to the rest as I opened the door.**

**I walked into the dark room and turned on the light.**

**"Oh!" Bridgette cried out in surprise, her face tear-streaked and red from crying. She groaned and hid herself in her pillow, throwing her covers over her head.**

**"Bridgette...what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I threw my purse onto my bed then sat at the edge of Bridgette's bed.**

**"Go away!" she called, but it was muffled by the blanket.**

**Kairi sat down beside me, and patted bridgette's foot then drew her hand back fast. "Please don't kick." she begged.**

**Isabella giggled. She quickly changed into her shorts and a tank top then sat down beside Kairi. Lily was also in shorts and a tank top by the time she came to stand beside me. Do all these girls wear shorts and tank tops to bed? Honestly.**

**"What do you want?!?!? Go away!" she cried then we could hear a couple of sobs. **

**"Oh, Bridgette!" I sighed. "You have to tell us."**

**"No I don't! Just leave me alone!" she cried once more.**

**"Ok. Screw this." Lily muttered. She winked at Izzie and then they both stood on either side of Bridgette. "1....2...3!" Lily mouthed as they grabbed Bridgette's covers and threw them over. "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kairi cried as it went right over her head.**

**Bridgette sat up laughing. "STOP IT!" She grabbed her blankets again but before she could wrap herself in it, Lily and Izzie started to tickle her.**

**Soon we all joined in, tickling each other until we couldn't breathe.**

**After I had gotten us all some sodas, we sat down on Bridgette's bed and began to sip it. **

**Bridgette sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I really am. For everything."**

**"Just tell us what happened, Bridgette." I insisted. After all this fighting, I was sure we were all tired of hating each other.**

**"Well I went to see Todd. You know him." Her eyes darkened but became light again as she continued. "Apparently he heard about the library and the fights and whatnot and didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I'm sorry. But...I kind of lied. Todd isn't my boyfriend. I want him to be more. He's like my best friend. Anyway, we got into a fight. That's why....I was, well you know, crying. I'm usually more tough than this but...when it comes to him.... I just...."**

**"We all have boy problems, honey." Lily said, placing an arm around Bridgette's shoulder. She nodded sadly.**

**"Don't worry bout them losers. We got us girls. We don't need them." Isabella smiled, slurping her soda once more.**

**"You don't need them because you don't have crushes and even if you did they wouldn't be interested in _you._" I dissed then laughed to show that I was joking.**

**"Actually, I do have a crush. But I'm not saying who." She humphed at me.**

**My jaw dropped. "Tell me!" **

**Soon we were all screaming to get it out of her.**

**"Isabella Rossi!" **

**"Tell me!" **

**"Come on! We all have crushes, nothing to fear!"**

**"Yeah! What if he likes you back?"**

**"Izzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" **

**"Girls! Go to bed! It's past your curfew!" Our dorm moniter called, throwing the door open.**

**"Sorry, Michelle." Lily apologized before crawling into her bed. We all followed her example.**

**"Good night." Michelle murmured then closed our door.**

**"Isabella, you better tell us tomorrow." I whispered.**

**"Sure, sure." she whispered back.**

**Then, I fell into a deep, dark dream.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**I woke up, yawning. "Wait...it's Saturday!" I cried, jumping up with joy. I hurried to our bathroom and brushed my teeth, then I came back.**

**Bridgette was sitting at her desk, combing her hair. It was back to her dark brown with light brown highlights.**

**"Hey Bridgy. I don't know if you know or not, but why did you have blonde hair when you transformed when the rest of us had our normal colours?" I asked, curiously as I went to my desk and pulled out the drawers to find some clothes.**

**"Have you ever dyed your hair?" she asked, turning to look at me. "No." I answered.**

**"Well, I have. I used to be blonde, but I dyed my hair. I wasn't surprised when my natual colour came out when I transformed." She smiled then motioned to the rest of the sleeping girls. "They look so innocent when they're asleep."**

**"Yeah....do you have plans today?" I asked as I picked out a pair of jeans and a cute red haltor top. I changed quickly then sat down to comb my hair too.**

**Suddenly, my locket glowed and Pynki appeared, changing the jewel to gold. "I had a nice nap. How about you?"**

**I nodded. I watched her as she took out a little comb and began to brush through her short purple hair. Her white dress with the pink belt and pink straps to tie around her neck like a halter flowed freely as Pynki bobbed up and down beside me. She had gloves and shoes that were also pink. Her wings fluttered quickly.**

**Soon Nympha and Blaze were all sitting on my desk and chatting. Pynki came and sat down with them. Nympha was really cute. She had short blonde hair that had a little sky blue ribbon/headband in her hair. Her dress was like Pynki's, except blue. Blaze had long orangy-red hair that came down to her toes and she wore a dress similar to Pynki and Nympha, except hers was red. Slowly, Petalle woke up and floated easily over to the group. She had short brown hair and a green outfit like the other pixies. I looked around for Eira. Eira had light blonde hair and a silver outfit like the others. Her hair was tied up into a single ponytail with her side bangs parted perfectly in the middle. I finally found her resting on Bridgette's desk as Bridgette combed through Eira's hair with her tiny brush.**

**"I don't know." Bridgette answered finally. "What do you guys want to do?"**

**Then, Kairi stirred and woke up. "Hey guys..." she yawned. "What's up?"**

**"We're just talking about what we're going to do today. Do you have any plans?" Bridgette asked, letting Eira go to join the other pixies on my desk.**

**"Actually yeah." She said, getting out of bed and hurrying into the bathroom.**

**In the time that it took Kairi to brush her teeth, Lily and Isabella also woke up.**

**"We have no plans either. Just Kairi." Lily said as she picked her clothes first. Isabella crossed the room towards the bathroom -which was located beside me- and banged the door. "GET OUT KAIRI!"**

**I giggled.**

**She finally came out and smiled apologetically at Isabella. "I'm going home today. I promised that I'd come back the first week to tell them how school went."**

**"Don't...don't you live in the human world?" Lily asked. Kairi nodded. "Yeah. We'll be taking the bus back."**

**"Wait, WE?!?!?!" Bridgette and Lily cried at the same time.**

**"Oh yeah. Did I forget to tell you? I promised Mother and Daddy that I'd take my friends along too." Kairi grinned.**

**Lily's eyes grew large. "But...but...the humans....they're ...they're..."**

**"They're what?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "I live in the human world too. Actually, I _am_ human."**

**"N-nothing. My parents just don't like it when I go near humans. But I guess I already broke that rule." Lily changed and then went into the washroom as Isabella came out.**

**"Yeah. Anyway, it'll be fun. Right?" Izzie asked as she threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. She brushed through her hair quickly.**

**"YAY! ROAD TRIP!" the pixies all cried together. "OUR FIRST ONE!"**

**I laughed. "When do we go, Kairi?"**

**"Well, let's get some breakfast then catch the 9 o'clock bus home. Is that ok?" She suggested as she twirled around in her dress. She put on a simple white sweater just in case.**

**Bridgette stood up and crossed to my bed and sat back down. She was wearing a short, white skirt and a nice pink top over it. Lily came out of the washroom dressed in capris and a tank top. **

**"Let's go!" We cried as we ran towards our door. Our pixies followed behind us happily.**

**"This is going to be great." **

* * *

That's it. Thanks for reading. I can't wait to write about Kairi's home! We're going to be able to visit all the girls' families sooner or later and it'll be so kool just to see where each of these individuals grew up. If i have time today, ill write the next chapter! Maybe i could fit two homes into a chapter! Woopeee!

Thanks again and please review!


	5. A Dip in the Sea

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I closed the door behind me and locked it with my key. Then I turned to the rest of the chatting girls behind me and smiled. "Let's go."**

**"What about our pixies?" Kairi asked as Nympha sat delicately in her hand. **

**"I don't know." Lily confessed. "But I don't think anyone else is suppose to see them but us and anyone in on the secret." **

**We slowly made our way down the hall, passing other dorm rooms and talking groups of girls. Finally, we walked out of the our dorm and into the school building, onto the hall that led outside. **

**"Let's have breakfast in the city. I'm already sick of the cafeteria food." Isabella said, making a gagging noise and pretending it barf.**

**I laughed and nodded as we headed outside. "Wow, there's a slight breeze!"**

**"It's only September!" Bridgette complained. We hurried down the steps as Kairi tried to check her watch. "What time is it now...no...it can't be....that's weird...huh...."**

**"Wow, Ri. It's 8 o'clock, ok?" Iz sighed. **

**Suddenly, we bumped into a group of boys, all wearing hoodies and sunglasses. **

**"What the heck..." Lily murmured as the one in the front took off his hood. Then he took his sunglasses off only to reveal Jonah!**

**"Hey baby. What's up?" he asked, giving her wink. Lily's jaw dropped and she gave him a dirty look. Isabella stepped up to scream at Jonah just when another hooded guy stepped up to take down his hood and sunglasses. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes and an angry look upon his face.**

**"Seth!" Lily cried and jumped into the guy's arms. "Lily!" He greeted as his face brightened up and a smile replaced the frown. Isabella blushed furiously, (I don't know why) and took a step back to stand behind me a bit. **

**"Is that her boyfriend?" I asked quietly to Bridgette.**

**"NO!" came four different voices. I looked around shocked. Not only did Lily and Seth cry 'no' but so did Isabella and Jonah. Suddenly, Jason took off his hood and laughed. "That is too funny!"**

**"That's Seth Summers; Lily's older brother. He's in Year 2. Like the rest of us." Jason explained between gulps of air.**

**I stared at the last two hooded people. Who were they?**

**"Could we please get moving? At least until we're out of the city then you can talk!" One of them said urgently. The other nodded and took off is hood. It reveal Todd Carter. Beside me Bridgette growled.**

**"Hey girls. Hey, Daph." He said, giving me a smile. I nodded meekly in reply, watching from the corner of my eye to see Bridgette turn away from him.**

**"Where are you girls off to anyway?" Seth asked, putting himself between Jonah and Lily. She smiled thankfully at her brother. **

**"Well...we're going to Kairi's place. We have to take the _Ivylonia Express_but it's ok. We want to go get some breakfast first though." Isabella explained. She tugged at my arm. "We have to go."**

**"Will that take us away from this place?" the last hooded guy asked. His voice was smooth and silky but also had an edgy, nervous tone to it. As if he didn't like being in Ivylonia! **

**"Yeah." I answered, smiling. "Who are you?"**

**"Can't tell you yet." He said and began to walk ahead. "Let's go with the girls. This way to the bus stop."**

**"Wait! Don't walk too fast!" Todd said and hurried to walk beside him, pulling his hood back up. Bridgette groaned.**

**"Yeah. We should go with them. Don't worry, we'll protect you gals." Jonah said, mostly towards Lily. **

**Seth sighed. "I think I can protect my own sis, thanks. Let's just get going." **

**I linked arms with Isabella, Bridgette and Kairi while Lily stayed by her brother's, away from Jonah. She suddenly seemed like a different person, a smaller, less independant girl, thankful that her big, older brother could take care of her. **

**"Can't we get breakfast first?" Isabella whined. **

**"No. Let's get it in the human world. Are you ok with that, Isabella?" Seth asked softly. Isabella gulped and nodded slowly.**

**I giggled with Bridgette as we tried to mimick her look. She smacked us each on the arm. "OW!"**

**Soon, we were at the bus stop, and it appeared; the bus that took me to this marvelous place.**

**Kairi went first and we came behind her. "Hey Bill! Take us home, will you?"**

**We all crowded onto the bus that was surprisingly empty. Once we were settled into seats, he took off driving. **

**"Ok, can you tell us who you are now?" I asked the hooded guy. Reluctantly, he took his hood off. His light brownish-blonde hair came tumbling out and he took off his sunglasses to reveal gold, perfect eyes. They were not the same as Isabella's, but still, it was not different. "Dylan. Dylan King."**

**My heart nearly stopped. He was a Royal! But that was not fully why I couldn't breathe anymore. It was because he was simply gorgeous. **

**"You're Daphne Nelson. The human in a magical creatures' school. I've heard alot." he smiled and I nearly fainted. All I could do was nod.**

**The way we were sitting was; Bridgette (by the window), Kairi, Isabella, Me, Lily, Seth, Dylan, Jonah, Jason and then Todd, by the other window. **

**"We can come out now right?" A voice chirped from my purse. I looked down surprised and all eyes were on me. I opened my purse slowly, then laughed when all five pixies flew out. **

**"Wow. Are those pixies?" Dylan asked, his eyes wide with amazement. I nodded as Pynki landed on my shoulder, smiling at Dylan. "You're cute!" she said, then pretended to blush. Her tiny hands came up to hide her mouth and she fluttered her eyelashes. I laughed.**

**Petalle came to sit in Lily's lap and suddenly, she didn't need Seth anymore. She began to play with Petalle's hair. Nympha sat upon Kairi's head while Blaze sat on the armrest thing, staring up at Isabella. Eira glided through the air gracefully to come and float beside Bridgette, who smiled at her tiny pixie.**

**The ride took shorter then I had thought and soon we were at _Pearl Harbor._**

* * *

**"How exactly do we get to your house?" Lily asked, her arms folded across her chest stubbornly. We had just finished breakfast at a Pancake house that was delicious.**

**"Well, humans just simply can't find my transport. So don't worry 'bout that. Only magical creatures could see it." Kairi explained.**

**My smile came off. "Kairi...I'm not a magical creature though."**

**"You are now! You have me, Daph!" Pynki said. She was sitting on my shoulder. **

**"That's right." Jason smiled. "Don't worry."**

**Kairi walked to the edge of the harbor, towards the railing. She looked around and then slowly climbed to the other side of the railing.**

**"KAIRI! STOP! What are you doing? That's dangerous!" Jason cried, momentarily scared.**

**She laughed. "Come on!" Then, she disappeared below the railing.**

**"KAIRI!" Jason shouted then ran towards the railing and jumping over it quickly.**

**"Kairi! Jason!" we all cried then ran towards the railing and looked down. There was a ladder, and a tunnel that went down with the ladder, which carried air. Dylan slowly climbed over the railing and went down the ladder. "Come on, Daph. I'll catch you."**

**Not knowing why I suddenly believed him, I swung my leg over and then descended the ladder. Salt water slashed onto me, and my teeth chattered. It was freezing! Slowly I went down, and Todd, Bridgette , Seth, Isabella , Lily and then lastly Jonah came after me. **

**I jumped and, to my surprise, landed in Dylan's arms. I blushed. "Told ya I would catch you." he winked at me and setted my down. We parted way for Todd to come down and prepared to catch Bridgette. Surprisingly, she did a flip in the air, and landed gracefully on her feet, shoving Todd's arms away. "Hmf." she muttered as she stalked off towards Kairi, who was waiting beside a really angry/relieved Jason.**

**Once Seth had caught both Isabella and Lily and Jonah had came down last to shut off the tunnel's top, we hurried to Kairi. Beside her was a cart, and on it was a gazillion towels. "We usually get wet when we try to go in and out so we have extra towels here just in case. Daddy put more here because he thought I would bring the whole school instead of a couple of friends." she laughed and then dried her hair quickly with a towel. We all grabbed one to dry ourselves.**

**Finally, we slowly walked down the long, bright tunnel. Apparently, we were on the ocean's ground because loads of fish came swimming by. I grabbed Todd's arm and pulled him aside. "Todd! You have got to apologize to Bridgette. Please?"**

**"Yeah I know but she keeps avoiding me. I heard you guys made up, that's great!" He looked down at me, and I thought I saw something flash by. What was it?**

**Then, Dylan was at my side. "Just go talk to her. She'll forgive you. She always does." With that, he led me back to the group. "Stay away from him, Daph. He's a real player. The only one who could control him is Bridgette." Why did he care about me so much? I grinned and replied, "Don't worry. Todd and I are just friends. I have my eye set on another guy." I left him there to think about what I just said and hurried to link arms with Isabella and Bridgette.**

**Pynki came to rest on my shoulder once more, and whispered in my ear. "I'll get Bridgette alone with Todd. Leave it to me!" She flew off then and grabbed Eira from behind, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and led her to Todd's shoulder.**

**"Where's Eira?" Bridgette asked, looking around. "I don't know. Go ask the others if they've seen her." I suggested, happy that Pynki was so smart. Bridgette nodded and went towards Kairi.**

**Then, Isabella screamed. "SHARK!"**

**I screamed and looked at the place she was pointing at. A large, white shark was swimming around the tunnel. Isabella grabbed one of Seth's arms as Lily grabbed the other. I backed right into Dylan's arms and he instantly whispered in my ear, "It's ok. It's ok. It's just a shark."**

**Jonah stood just before Lily, his arms ready to fight if needed. Jason wanted to pull Kairi back but she stood firmly were she was, and she was closest to the shark. I peeked over to see Bridgette holding onto Eira tenderly as Todd wrapped his arms around her. **

**I held onto Pynki in my hands, wanting to hide her from the terrors of the great beast. Nympha was hiding inside Kairi's hair while Blaze actually went back into her locket. Petalle was in Lily's arms. We all watched silently as the shark came closer and closer to the tunnel's outside. What if he broke in? What if we drowned?**

**Kairi took a step forward and Jason stood right beside her, whispering something urgently into her ear. She took another step forward. It looked like he was protesting! She pressed a hand on the glass wall and the shark's nose touched the glass where her hand is. She smiled then took her hand away. The shark swam away.**

**She turned towards us and gave us a surprised look. "Are you guys...afraid?"**

**"T-that was a-ash-ark! O-of c-course we'd be s-scared." I mumbled. **

**"He's very friendly though!" She protested. "He said, 'Welcome Home, Princess! And Welcome to your friends too! I hope they have a nice visit!'"**

**"Princess? You're a princess?" Bridgette asked. **

**We started following Kairi again. "For now. " she continued. "A couple of years back my father was just the general of the King. But then the King died, leaving only a widow and a son that was barely a year old. Daddy was given the crown, because we are also great descendants of King Triton I. Daddy will only be King until the time that the son is fully grown and can rule himself. Daddy is fine with being King but he prefers being a General. 'Greed is given to Kings. Generals still have generosity.' he says. So now, I am a princess. At least until little Logan is grown up. We leave in the castle, but so does the Widow and her family."**

**"Wow." We murmured.**

**"Wait...Kairi, you're a mermaid. But we're...we're not! I'm a fire phoenix! I'll die in the water! Kairi, how am I suppose to visit your house, once we're out of this tunnel?" Isabella asked, fearfully.**

**"We're here." Kairi murmured. Then she turned around. "Take these pills. They'll let you breathe underwater. And...these green pills here...will change you into temporary mermaids and mermans. That is, they only last for twenty four hours. Lastly, faeries can survive underwater too. So in case...you know? Take these." She handed each of us two pills; a blue and a green.**

**"Swallow the blue first. Then swallow the green as I open the door into my city. The Lost City of Atlantis, of course. We have a barrier around it, that prevnets humans or any non-magical creatures to be able to come across it." Kairi explained.**

**I took the blue one and swallowed. It tasted like blueberries. Then, as Kairi opened the door, I ate the green one. It was like green apples. A warm sensation came through my veins and a pink light surrounded me. When I opened my eyes, my clothes were gone and instead of legs was a pink mermaid's tail! I looked down upon myself and saw that my top was a tube top. How I felt violated! My locket's jewel was pink. It seemed Pixies could not survive in the water. Except water pixies; like Nympha. I looked around and saw that Bridgette had a silver tail, Isabella a red one and Lily had a green tail. The boys all had bare chests and a blue tail, which they flipped frequently. Finally, we looked around for Kairi. She was beautiful! Her tail was a rich ocean blue colour that matched her eyes. But not only did she had a tail, she had on a sort of skirt too. Her hair had a small golden crown laid upon it, and her arms each had on several bangles. **

**Suddenly, a dozen mermans appeared. They surrounded us and bowed deeply at Kairi. "Princess Kairi. Welcome home. Your father is waiting."**

**She smiled. "Stand please. And yes, escort me and my friends back to the castle. Thank you."**

**I giggled. Kairi was so different when she was in her original habitat. We swam (ha ha that's funny) into Atlantis' main court and everyone was starring, making way for the princess. **

**Finally, we stopped at the front gates. They were brilliant. The castle was all white marble and was gleaming. It had a gazillion towers and hallways and windows and all sorts of archways. The gates slowly opened and we glided inside. The floors and walls had actual jewels in them and on the floor was a gorgeous red carpet. White marble columns lined the sides and gran pictures of previous kings hung on the walls. It was like an underwater paradise. **

**In the front of the room, was three thrones. The middle was the largest golden one and on its left was the second largest. Lastly, on its right was the smallest but beautiful gran chair. In the middle throne sat a tall, buff merman. He had a royal blue tail and a gigantic chest. His wrists had golden bangles on them and on his head was a royal crown. He had the huge, gold Trident in his left hand and the left one was resting on the throne.**

**"DADDY!" Kairi cried, swimming towards her father. She jumped into his arms as he stood up and he laughed. "Kairi! Your friends are watching!"**

**Us girls curtsied while the four boys bowed. Dylan stood tall. **

**"Aren't you going to bow, boy?" Kairi's father (King Fredrick) asked, sitting down. Kairi sat in the smallest throne. "You may stand."**

**We stood up then looked at Dylan.**

**"No, sir. I am Dylan King, the eldest son of the Kings' family. The _Royal_family of Ivylonia." Dylan said loud and clear. He smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."**

**"Very well. A King, huh?" He laughed. "Get it? His last name's King, and he's from the royal family? No? Oh well."**

**Kairi hid her face in her hands. **

**Suddenly, a little boy swam out from behind the columns "Kai-ri!" he shouted and swam up to Kairi, throwing his arms around her neck. "Logan! It's nice to see you too!"**

**"That's the future king?" Dylan asked. Logan had a royal blue tail like King Fredrick but he had blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked so handsome. **

**A woman swam out then. She curtsied deeply at King Fredrick's feet before getting Logan from Kairi's arms. Even though she looked like a normal mermaid, around her neck was a dazzling diamond necklace. **

**"Margaret! You have no need to curtsy in front of me! Surely you don't think that I am higher then you? Your son will be the heir to the throne, not my little Kairi here. She does not need such a position. But Logan, dear Logan, will be a mighty king and ruler of Atlantis! And you, as his mother, will be their guardian!" King Fredrick complimented. He smiled.**

**"Dear Fredrick. Thank you dearly for taking my dead husband's place. I could never had been able to do what you do now. Thank you. You are higher then me at the moment. And because of it, I must curtsy." Her voice was rich and high and very intelligent. She curtsied once more before saying, "I will get Queen Mandy for you."**

**Once Margaret had left, another woman came in. Her hair was up in a high bun and a royal golden crown was around it. She had a deep ocean blue tail like Kairi's and a red royal cloak tied around her. Her hair was a rich brown colour, and her eyes a beautiful light brown. She smiled and ran towards Kairi. "Baby!"**

**"Mother! My friends are here!" Kairi blushed. "It does not matter, Honey! Oh, how was school? Fun? Looks like you made a lot of friends! Wow! Was it hard? Did you drink all that water? Are u dehydrated? Baby, are you hungry? Should I call for the chef? Oh, I should probably make it myself! What about your little friends? Would the like something too? Wow, I'm so nervous! They're soo cute! Honey, are you cold? I'll get you a cloak! Why, they probably need one too! Gretchen!" Queen Mandy babbled on.**

**"Wow." Dylan murmured. "I know." I agreed.**

**"Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" Lily cried. Queen Mandy stopped and looked at her. Lily blushed and curtsied then she stood up. "Hi. We're fine thanks. Umm...how about a tour?"**

**"Oh, of course! Why, duh! Ok, ok, GRETCHEN!" She called. Another mermaid came out bowing. **

**"Let's go!" Kairi shouted and soon we were excitedly walking down her halls and looking into the fabulous rooms.**

* * *

**We sat outside, in the royal garden, watching the city below. It was quite peaceful. After the tour of the castle, we were pooped, and it was nice to just rest. There was a carnival down in the city, and Kairi promised that after we rested we would be able to go. Have you ever been to an underwater carnival? Yeah, me either.**

**Then, Gretchen, the purple-tailed mermaid, came out, leading two toddlers by the hand. They were identical; light brownish- blonde hair that was wavy up to their shoulders and beautiful ocean blue tails. "Kairi!" They called, high and bell-like.**

**"Noelle! Jayde!" Kairi swam towards the girls and carried each of them up. "Guys, meet my baby sisters!"**

**"How do we tell them apart?" Isabella asked curiously, staying where she was. She didn't like kids as much. **

**"Well, Noelle has dark blue eyes like my father and I, while Jayde has light brown eyes like my mother." She kissed them each on the cheek. "They're barely a year old."**

**"Wow. They're as cute as you." Jason whispered quietly. **

**"Thanks." she murmured back to him. He gave her a surprised look because he didn't think that she could hear him. **

**After, Gretchen led the children away, despite their crying, to take their naps. We found benches and sat down, while some of the guys went to get drinks.**

**Dylan sat down beside me, and handed me a soda can. "I don't know what this flavour is, but Kairi says it tastes good."**

**I laughed and opened it then took a tiny sip. It was a sweet berry taste, yet also had a sugary side to it as well. I smiled at him. "Tell me about yourself, Dyl. About being a Royal. About your family."**

**"Well, I'm the oldest in my house. Then there's Monica but she takes private schooling. I used to go to this school, with all these guys but she pulled me out and into private schooling with her. Cassi, my youngest sister, was really playful then, and she usually skipped out on our poor tutor. Then, she disappeared. It was tragic and I just wanted to get away from all that. My mother died, two weeks ago. It made me snap out of the trace that Monica had on me. I...had to get away. Who knows what Monica, as Queen now, will do? Without Cassi, we're doomed!" He sighed then placed his head in his hands. "I dumped my friends because of Monica. Just think, she had that much power over me and my mother was still alive, now, when she's gone and my sister is crowned Queen, what will she make me do?"**

**I patted his shoulder. "You will do the best you can to do good instead of evil, Dylan. Your friends are still here with you, even though you dumped them for your sis. She can't really be that bad."**

**"EVERYONE LOOK! DEMONS! DADDY! DADDY! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kairi cried, jumping up from the bench across from us. We ran towards the railing, overlooking the city. People were screaming and running for their lives as big huge demons smashed the rides and games at the carnival. An evil laugh could be heard all over the city. A girl's laugh.**

**"You were saying?" Dylan asked me. "Your sister did this?!?!?!?!?!"**

**A figure loomed high above the drama beneath it. A girl. **

**"That's Brie Bautista. She works for my sister. Pure evil? I just don't know." He answered.**

**"Everyone take cover!" Kairi cried and we ran into the castle. **

**"We have to stop her!" Jason shouted.**

**"How?" I asked.**

**"You guys are faeries! It's your jobs to defend evil!" Jonah cried, pulling Lily closer. "You can do it, Summers!"**

**"We'll protect you. We're your guardian protectors. But you have to fight off Brie!" Dylan said.**

**"We could do it, Daph!" A small voice came from my locket. "Pynki! Oh, Pynki, do you think so?"**

**"Yes! Say the words, Daph! Say it!" She urged.**

**"Pynki! Pixie Dust!" I cried. The pink light came back. I watched as my tail disappeared and my faerie outfit came back. Soon, I landed onto the ground, having my legs back once more. **

**"Eira! Pixie Dust!"**

**"Nympha! Pixie Dust!"**

**"Blaze! Pixie Dust!"**

**"Petalle! Pixie D****ust!"**

**"GUARDIAN POWERS! PROTECT US!" The boys cried. (Wow. weirdd...) They all looked the same. Black track pants with blue edgings. Black muscle shirts and nice black boots. They had all sorts of ninja stuff; swords, knives, the star thingys, etc.**

**"You look cute." Dylan whispered in my ear. "Shut up." I muttered, blushing. "Girls! Let's see what we can do!"**

**We ran and jumped off the railing....**

**....but we didn't fall. At all....**

**...we began to fly!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**I was in the lead and we flew right over to the carnival, landing just beyond the destruction. The monsters were more like black bears, huge, gimongous black bears. They roared and teared everything apart, while the Brie girl stood there laughing. She had mid-night black hair like my , and silver, taunting eyes. Her hair was up in a single ponytail, with side bangs parted at the side. Around her neck was a silver circle on a ribbon. She wore a black tube top with straps and a pink undershirt that was also tube style. She wore black baggy pants with a pink belt that tied at the side of her hip. Her right arm had a knife ready there and on her left arm was a pink ribbon that made X's on her arm. She had black gloves with pink edgings and big grey boots. She had a long, sword tied to her right hip and little daggers hung from the sword's belt thing. Lastly, she had a bandanna thing that covered her mouth. It was also black. To my surprise, floating beside her was a pixie! She had hot pink hair tied up in two short ponytails and a black and pink dress the same style as our pixies. Could she be, an EVIL pixie?**

**"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! MWA HA HA HA HA! DYLAN KING, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR BETRAYING MY WONDERFUL QUEEN!" Brie shouted. She had spotted us!**

**"Heart Shield!" Came from my mouth as I lifted my hands to stop her. She bounced off the barrier and was thrown towards the sky. She shook her head and growled. "Who are you?"**

**"We are...we are...._what _are we? What do we call ourselves?" Bridgette asked. Lily sighed. Isabella slapped her head. Kairi frowned. "We are the ELEMENT FAERIES!" I shouted. "_WHAT?" _the girls shouted.**

**"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of." I apologized, giving a small smile. **

**"Whatever! I'll DESTROY you!" She shouted and took out her sword, aiming at me first.**

**"WATER BUBBLES!" Kairi shouted. Bubbles actually came from her hands. **

**"ENVELOPING FIRE!" Isabella cried. "What the heck?"**

**"TWISTING VINES!" Lily yelled. "Wow...that really sucks."**

**They all shot at Brie and knocked her from the sky, her sword falling down upon her faerie. "Spira! Spira!" Brie cried. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" She grabbed her faerie and then disappeared into thin air.**

**The monsters were also gone, because the boys had just came back after fighting them off too.**

**"You girls did a great job!" the guys congratulated us.**

**We made our way back towards the castle, really really pooped now. **

* * *

**We headed into the school just as night was falling. You could never tell what time it is underwater. After a lot of explaining to King Fredrick, and a lot of worrying from Queen Mandy, we finally got to go home. The shark came back and we found out that sharks guarded outside of Atlantis.**

**"Thanks a bunch for letting us come too, Kairi." Jason said, smiling. **

**"Yeah, Thanks." Jonah also said.**

**"Bye." I murmured to Dylan. "Bye." he whispered back.**

**Todd gave Bridgette a hug then the guys turned and left. **

**Suddenly, Jonah turned around and ran back, giving Lily a quick peck on the cheek before running after his friends. Lily's jaw dropped and her cheeks became bright red. "He is soo going to get a beating from my brother!"**

**We all laughed and headed towards our dorm. "You liked it, _Summers._ You know you did." Isabella taunted.**

**"Yeah, well I've seen how you've looked at my brother. So you like Seth huh, _Rossi?_" Lily laughed.**

**Isabella blushed. "No..."**

**We went in, changed and then crawled into bed. **

**"Tomorrow, I think I'm going to pay my parents a visit. ok? You guys want to come with?" Isabella asked.**

**"Sure..."**

**"Good night."**

**"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow..."**

**"Night..."**

* * *

That's it! I'm so proud! My fingers are sore, but this is the longest ive ever written! And I've got like four stories! thanks a bunch! I think im going to start to write a The Host story, so get ready! plus i have a Twilight story and two Inuyashas! Thanks and please review! Nice time, to Isabella's house we go!


	6. Firey Memories

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Note: **_I will start to write in POVs which means "point of view"s. So WATCH out! I do not like it when readers go confuzzled. Thanks! **Oh and BTW! I have the pics of the girls' outfits! I'll find a way to get it onto the computer and then I shall put it in my profile so please! Take a look once in a while! All credits go to Stefany Ruggiero AKA Isabella Rossi for drawing those pics for me!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**Dylan's P.O.V**

**I was sitting upon my bed, the only bed against my wall, watching amusingly as Seth smacked Jonah's head once more. **

**"And that was for KISSING MY DAMN BABY SISTER!" Seth cried angrily. "Todd, did you find my bat yet?"**

**"Nope, still looking." Todd replied. Actually, Todd was sitting with his arms behind his head and laughing at Jonah. He had a look on that said, 'you soooo owe me'.**

**"Stop it already, Seth! It was ONE kiss!" Jonah shouted, rubbing the back of his head.**

**"ONE DAMN KISS IS A LOT, GAWD DAMMIT!" Seth shouted while smacking Jonah once more.**

**"Owwwww!" Jonah complained. "Dylan! Help me!"**

**I sighed. "Fine. As a royal command..." Seth frozed as Todd snickered. "....I command you to stop beating Jonah."**

**"Thank you!" Jonah sank to the ground in relief. Seth crossed his arms. **

**"Don't worry, Summers. I won't hit on your sister anymore. Besides, that Daphne girl is pretty hot. Did you see her chest?!?!" Jonah asked, his eyes bright with excitement.**

**I growled. "On second thought, I command that you continue to beat him."**

**Todd burst out into laughter as Seth grinned and kicked Jonah in the gut. "And that's for trying to hit on my sister's friends!" **

**Suddenly, Jason walked into the room. "Hey gu- woah. I uh...think I should leave now..."**

**Jonah, who didn't notice that Jason was in the room, cried, "Mercy! Fine, fine! Daphne's out of the picture too! But Isabella and Kairi are wiiiiiiiide open for me! When they were in their faerie outfits, did you see their boobs?!?!?!?"**

**"...Actually, I think I'm going to stay. I bet on Seth!" Jason shouted as he lept onto his bed and opened his drawer, pulling out a bag of popcorn. "Wooo! Go Seth! Beat the crap out of the guy!"**

**"This is for hitting on Izzie!" WHACK!**

**"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**"And this, " BANG! "...is for hitting on Kairi!"**

**"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SETHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"And this, " SMACK! "...is because I WANT to hit you!"**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! DID YOU JUST CALL FOR YOUR MOTHER?!?!?!?!?!?" Todd shouted, laughing.**

**I smiled, shaking my head. They were so immature, so carefree... And I, I was so boring and so...serious. How did I end up in a dorm room like this? My mind swam as I thought about all sorts of things like Monica's evil smile when she was crowned Queen, the last time I saw Cassi, and Daphne. She was gorgeous. Beautiful mid-night black hair and radiant purple eyes; such unique eyes. Slowly, I began to drift off into a deep sleep; drowning out Jonah's desperate cries for help.**

**_"DYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" a small girl's voice rang throughout the castle. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"_**

**_I snickered, pulling the traperies closer to my sides, so I was fully hidden. Hide and Seek with Cassi was always fun, because she gave up fast. _**

**_"DDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Cassi called, rounding the corner. Her strawberry blonde hair was up high in pigtails and she had on a short summer dress. It was the ideal thing to wear for a girl who was only six._**

**_I covered my mouth to keep from laughing and accidentally let go of the taperies. "Opps." I muttered._**

**_"DYLAN! I FOUND YOU!" Cassi screamed in delight as she grabbed my arm. "Finally!"_**

**_I sighed. "Come on, Cass. It was an accident. Can I have another try? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"_**

**_She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Nope! It's _my_ turn now!" _**

**_"Awhh, Cassi!" I know that I'm a pretty good hider, but the last time Cassi hid no one ever found her until there was a search party. "Please?" I gave her the best puppy face I could manage._**

**_"Fine.." she gave in. "But..."_**

**_"But what?" I asked, suddenly suspicious._**

**_"You have to promise you'll love me forever and the most!" She threw her arms around my shoulders and laughed. "Please, Dylan? Promise?"_**

**_I smiled. "I promise I'll love you forever and the most ok?" As if she didn't already know that she was my favourite person in the whole world. Cassi was brilliant despite her young age; she was a great singer and dancer and her intelligent went far above the average. The only bad thing was that she was a bit spoiled, bratty and lazy. _**

**_She grinned, showing her missing teeth in the front. "Thank you, Dylan! I promise to love you too!"_**

**_I laughed and set her down, telling her to count to twenty and then go looking for me once more. She did it without hesitation. _**

**The dream changed.**

**_I was sitting in the study room, my head bent over a bunch of books. Year 2 was going to be a tough one, that's for sure! Suddenly, a head was right beside mine. "Whatcha doing?" came a familiar, annoying voice._**

**_"Cassi! Go away please!" I told her, not even turning around._**

**_"Dylan...that's mean." she whined. _**

**_I turned around to face her. She had her hair down, clipped up with a single pink clip. Her blonde hair was now past her shoulders but she simple refused to get a haircut. She wore casual clothes; blue jeans with a pink tank top. "Just because you're eleven years old and can't attend ABA while the rest of us have to, well I go to XTA, doesn't mean that you can bother us, alright?"_**

**_She frowned. "No, it's not alright. Please, Dyl, can you play with me?"_**

**_"No, Cassi Selena Alexandria Marvellio King. I will NOT play with you! Go away!" I cried out in frustration, using her full, full name._**

**_She pouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're mean, Dylan Apollus Mykenae Marvellio King. I hate you!" With that, she ran out of the room, crying._**

**_I growled but did not take notice and continued with my work._**

**My dream changed once more.**

**_"Oh, Dylan!" came a pair of voices. I groaned. I was sitting outside, trying to finish a book. That day I had found Cassi in her room and apologized for being so cranky. It was because I had a lot of work on my hands. I reminded her of my promise and she instantly forgave me. But if another one of my little sisters bugged me, I would explode._**

**_Monica and Brie -the general's daughter- came laughing into the garden. "DYLAN!" Monica had her hair up in a high bun and her tiny princess crown was settled around it. When she was just a kid, Monica had already thought highly of her status above all. She would always dream about being Queen, even though she knew she would never be. That was why she always hated Cassi...and always hated Mother too. Brie had her long, black hair up in a ponytail, swinging it back and forth. _**

**_I sighed. "What?"_**

**_"Well we were playing truth and dare, and Brie got dared to kiss you. Can she kiss you?" Monica asked, grinning from ear to ear._**

**_I didn't even have to think. "No."_**

**_Monica's smile dropped. "I command that you let her kiss you!"_**

**_I stood up, and loomed over both girls. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? Don't tell me you just COMMANDED me to do something, squirt! Listen here, Monica. You will NOT be queen. Cassi will. No matter what. You have NO right to command me to do ANYTHING. I am your OLDER brother. You will NEVER get ME to do something for YOU! NEVER!" I grabbed my book and pushed past both girls, who looked pretty terrified._**

**_How I was going to regret that._**

**I woke up suddenly. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I remembered the day Cassi was gone. _No, don't think about it._ I told myself and got up and stretched. It was seven in the morning. Weren't we going somewhere today too? Oh yeah, we said we'd join the girls with whatever they were doing.**

**I got changed and then looked over at Jonah. It looked like the beating had continued despite my falling asleep.**

* * *

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**"Let's go, already." Isabella whined. She was in a hurry to get home. **

**"No, let's wait. Seth promised that the guys would join us." Lily informed us, checking her watch. **

**Isabella tapped her foot impatiently. **

**Then, the guys appeared. They were all dressed in casuals now. Dylan smiled at me and I smiled back but inside I felt as if there was something wrong.**

**"Oh. My. Gawd." Lily murmured then burst into laughter. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!?!" She ran up to Jonah and took a closer look. Soon, Jonah was crowded with all of us. He had a bruise above his eyebrow, and a lump in the middle of his head. His lip was bleeding and his nose a bit bent. **

**"I did that." Seth said proudly. "Do you remember your promise, Jonah?"**

**"Yeah." Jonah nodded miserably. "I got it, don't worry."**

**We raised our eyebrows but didn't say anything. **

**Slowly we began to walk down the street, to take the normal bus. Isabella lived near a forest, apparently.**

**I slowed down a bit more until I was standing beside Dylan. "What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked, surprised. **

**"You seem...tired....sad....and I don't know, angry?" I questioned. We boarded the bus.**

**"How on Ivylonia did you do that?" he asked in return. **

**I frowned. "You didn't answer my question."**

**"I've just been having my memories as dreams, that's all." He smiled at me once more. "Don't worry about it ok?"**

**I sighed. "Fine." Then I changed the subject. "So, what magical creature are you?"**

**He gave me another surprised look. "You don't know?"**

**I shook my head, sad that I knew so little of the place I loved.**

**"I'm a wizard. All Royals are either witches or wizards. It's part of our family." he answered, staring out of the window.**

**"What about the rest of the guys? What are they?" I asked curiously. **

**"Well, I think Jonah is a silver dragon. That's why his head is so full of air." Dylan rolled his eyes and laughed. "I think Todd is a griffin. You know, lion with eagle wings? Yeah. And Jason, he's a werewolf. Luckily, he can control himself well. He doesn't even change at the full moon; only when he wants to."**

**"Wow." I murmured. "I never knew..."**

**"We're here!" Isabella cried, jumping up from the seat. We rushed off the bus then our jaws dropped. We were in the middle of nowhere.**

**"ISABELLA! What are we doing HERE?!?!?!?" Lily complained. **

**"Let's go." Isabella motioned for us to follow, pointedly ignoring Lily.**

**Soon, we came to a small, burnt forest. Lily cried out in pain. "Oh my gosh! Look at these poor trees!"**

**Seth was just as torn. "What happened to them?"**

**"Sorry. Sometimes when my family gets angry, we can er, damage our home." Isabella blushed but then continued walking into the forest. Then, she turned to the biggest tree there. It was an oak tree and it was old. Izzie pulled open the bark and revealed a door. "Come on."**

**Tears streamed down Lily's face. "Not yet. Let me save these trees. PLease, Izzie, please!" She began to run her fingers over all the trees around her and soon Seth joined her. Together, they brought the forest back to life.**

**"Wow." we all murmured. The bark was no longer a black but a smooth, brown and the leaves grew once more on the branches.**

**Isabella sighed then turned back to the tree. She took a deep breathe then climbed into the tree. Soon, she disappeared.**

**"Where did she go?!?!?!" Seth asked, peering into the tree. It was empty. He sighed. "Here I go." He stepped into the tree, made a face, and then dissapeared too.**

**"SETH!" Lily cried in alarm. She jumped into the tree and was gone. We all followed her example. **

**When it came to my turn, I took a deep breathe. Dylan smiled at me and told me to go ahead. I stepped into the tree and then felt a sizzling sensation go through my body. Next thing I knew, I was in a dark, dark tunnel. Isabella sat off to the side in a large cart and everyone else was in it. Dylan helped me into the cart and I blushed as he continued to hold my hand even after we were both inside.**

**"Ok. Let's go!" Isabella grinned and then grabbed the steering wheel. "SEAT BELTS!"**

**"There is no seat belts!" Lily cried, looking around frantically for one. Kairi's eyes were wide. "Is this going to be hot?"**

**Iz laughed. "No duh." Then, the cart zoomed off down a track like a train's. I found out that we were deep underground on a really twisted railway track. I screamed as once again I almost fell out of the cart. Sometimes, fire shot up from beside us. **

**"YOUR PLACE IS DANGEROUS!" Kairi shouted above the noise. She was trying to cover herself, and she squeezed herself so that she was in the middle of the cart, away from the fire. "NEXT TIME ONE OF THOSE THINGS FIRE FIRE AT ME AGAIN, IMMA PUT IT OUT!"**

**Lily and Seth were also very precarious. Fire burned them. Plain and simple. While Seth was trying to help Isabella steer, a fire ball shot up beside Lily, making her scream and fall right into Jonah's arms. He grinned and raised his hands to say 'i didn't do it, but I'm still gonna enjoy it' to Seth, who just growled.**

**Finally, _finally,_ we came to a stop. By that time, I felt like puking. Isabella laughed in glee and she got out. "Come on!"**

**We got out and stood in front of the large, bronze gates. They went right up to the ceiling and were full of designs.**

**"Wow."**

**Izzie grinned then grabbed some suits beside her. "Here, put these on. This will keep the fire off of you. It will keep you cool and full of oxygen."**

**We put the suits over our clothes and then pulled down the mask. It was no longer hot but cool. I sighed in relief.**

**Iz went to the gates and knocked three times. **

**"Who's there?" Came a voice from a P.A system.**

**"Isabella Rossi. Daughter of Sir Rossi. I am a fire phoenix. Oh, and I have friends with me too." Iz informed.**

**"How many and what are they?" the voice said again.**

**"Umm..." Iz turned around to count us. "Nine friends. A mermaid, two shape-shifters, a silver dragon, a human, a unicorn, a griffin, werewolf and a wizard."**

**"Very well. Tell them to put on a suit, please." the voice commanded.**

**"Already done, Sir." she said, proudly. **

**"Ok, come on in. Have a nice visit, Isabella and friends." the voice said and it clicked off.**

**The double doors opened to reveal a marvelous, _fire_ kingdom. It was gorgeous. On both the right and left sides were houses and residents; in the middle was the forum and a fire fountain; and at the very top was a castle. A fire castle.**

**She smiled at us and then took us down the long, long road, taking us to the right. "Only poor people live on the left. The people who have money or high status live on the right. My father is the King's personal adviser. I don't know if he's going to be home but I'm hoping. He's very nice. Ugh, but my sister, Annabella, might be home too. Annabella doesn't go to school anymore; she finished at ABA last year. Now she's working as an accountant for the King's wife." Soon, we were in front of a beautiful, white house. It looked ordinary from the outside. Isabella went up the steps and knocked on the door, which flew open immediately. **

**"Isabella! We thought you'd never make it! And you brought friends! Come in, come in!" cried a woman who embraced Isabella warmly. She had golden-brown hair and light brown eyes. Isabella almost resembled her mother; except for the eyes. We walked into the house and our feet were protected from the heating of the ground (Thank God!). Mrs. Rossi led us into the living room where a middle-aged man sat talking to a young woman. The man had auburn-brown hair and gold eyes; like Isabella's. He smiled at us then continued to talk to the woman. She was supposedly Annabella. Annabella had auburn-brown hair like her father but warm light-brown eyes like her mother. She stood up and hugged Isabella. "I never knew you'd bring friends too! Izzie, having friends! What a wonder!"**

**Lily giggled but quieted after getting a look from her brother.**

**Isabella made a face and then introduced us. "From the right, that's Jonah, Lily, Seth, Todd, Bridgette, Kairi, Jason, Daphne and Dylan. And yes, I do have friends. Come on guys, lemme show you my room." She took us upstairs. "Sorry for that. My sister is sooooooooo stupid. I don't even know how she graduated with the rest of her class last year." We stopped in front of a room, decorated beautifully with flames, fireballs and birds. We walked into the room and then gasped. In a large tank right across from us was a serpant. It hissed and slithered at us. I screamed and jumped back.**

**"Hey, it's just a snake... it's ok." Dylan murmured in my ear. I nodded but did not believe him.**

**Bridgette wrapped Todd's arms around her closer. "Gross..."**

**"Guys, meet Slithers. Isn't he awesome?" Isabella grinned at us.**

**Lily and Seth stepped up and took a closer look at him. "Nice. He's amazing."**

**Jonah also went to look at the snake. "Dragons are much cooler."**

**Kairi took a tiny step over. "It kinda looks like an eel. Is it as mean as one?"**

**"No. Slithers is really nice. Come, hold him." Isabella went and tried to get her snake out.**

**Bridgette and I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"**

**"Fine, fine." She placed the snake back in the tank. "Sorry, Hun. I got to go. Sorry ok? Bye bye now. Byee!" She cooed. "That's a good boy."**

**We ran down the stairs at top speed.**

**"Looks like you met Slithers huh?" Annabella asked, smirking.**

**I nodded. Bridgette groaned. "It was soooooooooooooo gross."**

**Annabella laughed. **

**"Let's go to the fountain. I love the fountain. And maybe we could get you guys some kind of souvenir too." Isabella said once she came down with the rest. We said our goodbyes and then headed off towards the fire fountain.**

**

* * *

**

**"Well that was fun!" Kairi shouted once we were outside again. We slowly walked back the way we had gone. After the fountain, we had done a little bit of shopping and found amazing things. Kairi had tried to pick up a fireball souvenir, got frightened and dropped it. She ran away screaming, afraid that the man might burn her to death.**

**Then, Lily screamed. "MY FOREST! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!??"**

**We looked around and gasped. Her forest was burnt down. **

**A laughter could be heard from above us so we looked up only to find Brie, sitting on top of a branch.**

**"That's what you get, you nasty faeries! I'm still going to make you pay for hurting Spira!" She jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Dylan. "And I'm going to make you mine." she kissed him quickly on the lips, then disappeared laughing.**

**My jaw dropped. She did NOT just do that! **

**"Wow. Anger management, much?" Bridgette asked, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. **

**"Lily, you could always bring them back to life..." Jason suggested softly.**

**"No...it won't work. She'd just burn them down again. My beautiful trees!" Lily sobbed. "My people would never let this happen. Next weekend, we're going to my place. We have to get things to fix these trees up, ok?"**

**I nodded. "Cheer up, Lil. It'll be ok. We'll fix them. Now, let's go get some ice cream!" I tried to push the kiss between Dylan and Brie out of my head. How this ruined our day together.**

**And with that, we hurried off, leaving behind the ruined forest and the ruined memories.**

**

* * *

**

That's it. Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks! Next time, we're going to visit Seth and Lily's house! WOOPEEE!


	7. Betrayals and Kisses

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Note: **_I will start to write in POVs which means "point of view"s. So WATCH out! I do not like it when readers go confuzzled. Thanks! **Oh and BTW! I have the pics of the girls' outfits! I'll find a way to get it onto the computer and then I shall put it in my profile so please! Take a look once in a while! All credits go to Stefany Ruggiero AKA Isabella Rossi for drawing those pics for me!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**The week passed by quickly, and soon we were at the beginning of Friday. I woke up, did my stuff, then changed quickly into my uniform. "GUYS! WAKE UP!" I screeched.**

**Everyone rushed towards the bathroom, fighting over who could go in first, just like usual. Suddenly, a lightening bolt came from outside. I jumped as the other girls yelped, terrified. Where had the storm come from? Then, the P.A system rang out loud.**

**_"Attention Students! We're sorry but today's classes are cancelled until farther notice. Please stay in your dormitories and do not leave the school grounds. That is all. Thank you."_ came the voice of our principal.**

**I sighed happily, falling down upon my bed. "Yes! No school for today! Too bad we can't leave the school."**

**"Nahh, it's ok. Who would want to leave in this weather anyway?" Isabella asked as she slumped in her desk chair, pulling out a manga book.**

**"Another one, Iz?" Kairi asked as she settled on her own bed.**

**"Mhm. It's good! You'll loveee this one, Ri." Izzie remarked. **

**"Yeah, ok there. You guys are soooooooooo dorky!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Hey, Daph, do you want to be on the cheer squad? We're missing a person. Apparently Lucky broke her ankle and can't cheer this year. Sucks eh?"**

**"I don't know..." I muttered, thinking of cheer leading.**

**"Awwh, you should! Our basketball team needs the support!" Lily encouraged. "It'll be a blast!"**

**"Ehh...she's too lazy." Isabella said from behind her book.**

**"I think we should work on some homework, especially you, Iz." Kairi suggested, pulling out her school books and spreading them out openly in front of her. "Je sais que votre francais est mauvais."**

**"Oui, oui." I agreed, laughing as I took in Isabella's confused look.**

**"Huh?" She asked.**

**"Vous etes un tel idiot." Lily laughed. **

**Isabella frowned. "I got the 'idiot' part."**

**"I said, 'I know your french is bad." and Daph agreed with me and Lily said, 'you're such an idiot." This PROVES your french sucks." Kairi sighed. **

**Bridgette giggled. "I didn't understand that either, thanks."**

**"Dude, we should totally ditch this and head to the roof." Isabella suggested, placing down her book.**

**"No way! It's lightening outside, for Heaven's sake! That's dangerous!" Kairi exclaimed, her eyes wide. **

**"That's the point." Isabella sighed. "Fine. Daph? Bridge? Lil? You up for it?"**

**"I'm game!" Bridgette cried, jumping up. "It'll be fun."**

**"Nooo wayy am I going to do stupid stuff. Leave me OUT!" Lily fell down onto her bed and closed her eyes. **

**"Daph?" Isabella put on a puppy face. **

**I sighed. "Fine. But if it starts shooting lightening at us, I'm done."**

**"Don't worry, I think I can control it." Isabella said as she rolled her eyes.**

**I grabbed my sweater and an umbrella and then headed out after the other two girls.**

**"Have fun!" Called Kairi and Lily.**

**We hurried down the corridors, avoiding places where teachers might be. In five minutes time, we were outside on the roof. It was beautiful despite the rain. There was a garden and a little shelter place where you could sip tea. We took a seat.**

**"It's pretty out here." Bridgette said. **

**"Yeah." I agreed.**

**Suddenly, the doors flew open. We wanted to hide, fearing teachers but I let out a sigh of relief when it was just Dylan with three other boys. But he was dressed strange, in sort of ninja clothes...like Brie... and the other two was the same. His eyes were dull and blank.**

**"D-Dylan?" I asked nervously. I got a strange feeling from them and I did not like it.**

**"Daphne....she holds the powers....get her..." came the voice of Dylan, but not his tone. It was serious, mean and awfully rude.**

**Then, at his words, the two 'ninjas' came and attacked. I, being human, was weak and immediately got body-slammed to the ground. I screamed as the guy held me there. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**But as I turned my head, I could see that Bridgette was also slammed to the ground. Isabella dodged this way and that. "LET THEM GO! DYLAN! What is WRONG with you?" she screamed as she dodged the last guy. "URGH!" she cried as her hands heated up and flames shot from them. "LET. !"**

**Bridgette aimed a silver ball into the chest of her ninja and he flew off of her. She gave him a nice kick in the gut, before he grabbed her leg and swung her to the wall, pinning her there. The ninja holding me down, eyed me curiously but all I could do was wiggle and yelp. The ninja Isabella was fighting with sent a black ball hurling at her and she fell to the ground, breathless from the hit.**

**Once again the doors flew open and three more boys emerged, this one we were really thankful. Todd, Seth and Jason came running to help us. Seth went straight for the guy battling Isabella. He threw himself in front of her, his goal to 'protect' her. He sent a couple of green balls at him before tying him up with vines that the ninja could not get out of. Seth turned around to face Isabella and he pulled her up from the ground, yet leaving his arm around her waist. "Are you hurt?" he asked tenderly. She shook her head, her heart beating fast. He pulled Iz closer to him and kissed her lips softly yet firmly. "Good." he murmured, once he was done. He winked then went off to help Todd.**

**Todd sent silver, air balls at the ninja working against Bridgy and then used his strength to ply him off of her. He threw the poor ninja at Seth's feet, which Seth tied up gladly.**

**Jason, being a werewolf, got the last ninja off me quickly and I gratefully stood up beside him. "Thanks so much, Jas."**

**He smiled. "No problem, but now you owe me one."**

**The guys then left us and walked over to Dylan. "What the hell you doing, man?" Todd asked.**

**"I will get their powers. For Monica. I will get their powers. Mark my words." His voice once again was dead and toneless. He disappeared along with the other injured ninjas.**

**"What was THAT about?" Bridgette complained, her hair soaked. We scurried towards the shelter. Isabella's face was red and she was silent as we all dried up and waited for the rain to stop.**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

**"I'll be back ok? Gotta return some books to the library." I stood up, grabbed my book bag and hurried out the door. "Uh huh." Kairi muttered, not really paying attention.**

**As I walked down the hall, and took a shortcut through the corridor that attached the dorms to the school, I wondered why the rest of the girls took so long. Did they decide to ditch us and do something else? I pondered as I slipped into the quiet hallway that led to the library.**

**I sighed as I walked into the warm, deserted room. No one was there, not even the librarian. "Good, then I won't get into trouble." I whispered to no one...at least I thought so.**

**There was a sudden bang behind me and a "OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I turned around, then laughed as I realized it was only Jonah, who had tripped and knocked over a whole table. He sat beside the overturned-table, rubbing his head. "Stupid thing, always getting in my way..." Then he looked up, and his jaw dropped. "I did not know I had company." He got up quickly and placed his hands in his pocket. "That didn't hurt. It was soo planned...just for you, Hun."**

**I sighed. "Wood, if you stop flirting right now, I'll help you clean up that mess." Then I looked at his still bruised face and felt oddly sorry for him. You only feel that way because he's so desperate. I told myself.**

**Jonah smiled. "Ok. Deal." I walked over and on count of three we lifted the table together. I bent down and picked up some of the books he had dropped and he did the same. "Here." I said, as I handed him the books. He looked up and then I realized that our faces were about a hand away from each other. I blushed -something I'm not quite used to- and looked down. He closed the distance between us, pulling me up and closer at the same time. My heart thudded fast and I didn't stop him, which was weird. One hand of his held my chin up and the other was on my back, keeping me against his body. He gently kissed me, to see if I would object and surprisingly I yearned for more. He smiled as if he read my thoughts and kissed me again, harder, firmer, as if it was going to be the last. But wait, wouldn't it be? Weren't we enemies? WHY WERE WE KISSING?!?! I pulled away quickly, as if logical sense had finally came back. I pushed him away and ran from the room, forgetting my library books. Damn.**

**I ran down the hall, thankful that no one was around to knock over. Rushing into my dorm room, I fell upon the bed. Then, when I looked up, I noticed Kairi, Daphne and Bridgette looking expectantly at me. Daphne's face was red, and her eyes were puffy. Had she just cried? I looked over at Isabella, but she was under her covers. Weird.**

**"Well." Bridgette stated. "Where have YOU been?"**

**"Library..." I muttered, flushing red from the memories.**

**"Well...we got news!" Bridgette exclaimed.**

**"So do I..." I murmured. **

**"Betcha ours would beat yours. One dollar ok?" Bridgette asked. I nodded, grinning. "You go first."**

**"Well...Dylan attacked us! Yeah, on the roof! Lucky for us, Jason, Todd and Seth appeared to save our lives. Todd kicked ass! And....SETH KISSED ISABELLA!" Bridgette squealed. Daphne looked to the ground, and I noticed a single tear falling from her eyes.**

**"SHUT UP, WILL YOU? DO YOU WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW?!?!?!?" Isabella shouted from under the blankets. **

**My jaw dropped. Seth, my brother? Kiss someone? I laughed out loud. It was a miracle! **

**"Ok, so what was yours?" Daphne asked eagerly as she could. She gave me an encouraging smile.**

**"Well...I was in the library when Jonah came in, knocking over tables and books and stuff and COMPLETELY humiliating himself...and then, I helped him pick the stuff up....and hekissedme." I said the last words as quickly as I could, but not fast enough.**

**Bridgette, Kairi and Daphne began screaming.**

**"WHAT WAS IT LIKE?"**

**"OMG, IS HE GOOD?"**

**"DID YOU HIT HIM?"**

**"HE'S GONNA GET A BEATING FROM THIS!"**

**"I CAN'T WAIT!"**

**"OMG! OMG! OMG! TELL US!"**

**And all I said before going to bed was, "You owe me a dollar, Bridgette."**

* * *

sorry for the shortness people. I would like to leave it there. Thanks for reading and please stick with me! Unfortuantly, I can't get the pics up RIGHT away because of this and that but im still hoping....

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Wicked Bitch of the West

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Note: **_I will start to write in POVs which means "point of view"s. So WATCH out! I do not like it when readers go confuzzled. Thanks! **Oh and BTW! I have the pics of the girls' outfits! I'll find a way to get it onto the computer and then I shall put it in my profile so please! Take a look once in a while! All credits go to Stefany Ruggiero AKA Isabella Rossi for drawing those pics for me!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! came from the front door. I looked over there, while Pynki buzzed around me. Usually on school days, she stayed in my locket but on weekends like today, she was allowed to come out to play. I stood up, and went to open the door since Isabella and Bridgette ,who were closest to the door, were still sleeping.**

**"Hey. What's up?" I asked the girl who stood at the door. **

**"Dilivery for um...Daphne Nelson, Isabella Rossi, Lily Summers, Kairi Jones and Bridgette Smith. Actually, for everybody in this room." She smiled, pointed to the pile of boxes beside her and left down the hall. I sighed, picking up the boxes. I placed Izzie and Bridge's boxes at the feet of their bed while placing Kairi's and Lily's on top of their beds. They were in the bathroom, choosing what makeup to wear and how to do their hair. Weird. I know.**

**I sat down on my own bed and opened the box up. Pynki landed on my shoulder and watched too. A letter was on top so I tore it open to read.**

**_Dear Daphne,_**

**_It's been forever since we last saw you. At least, it feels like forever! How we really really miss you! It suddenly seems so quiet in our house, without you here. Your cousins miss you too. They hate their new babysitter. Anyway, it took us a while to send you this, because ABA never left an address to send mail too. Finally we found that bus you took over, and the bus driver generously helped us by sending you this from us. In the box we've placed a couple of your CDs and a new one from the _Canada's Got Talent_ winner, Dancing Diamond! No one really knows her name, except that her initials are C.K. Anyway, she's only 11 and is an awesome dancer/singer. Mostly she dances though. Anyway, we can't wait to see you!!! When will you be back?_**

**_With lots of phileos, _**

**_Mommy and Daddy 3_**

**I smiled. It has been a long time since I have called Mom mommy but still, it was nice to hear from them. And phileos was a word that i've treasured ever since I read about it last year. It could mean lots of love from parents to children or vice versa or it could mean lots of love from friends. Either way, it means lots of love.**

**I opened the rest of the box, and the CDs came tumbling out. I picked up the black one with pink decorations all over it, staring a girl who did NOT look 11, smiling broadly. The title of the cover was, _Dancing Diamond._ Of course.**

**"Hey, whatcha got there?" Lily asked as she came out of the washroom in shorts and a tank top. Her hair was up in a regular ponytail. **

**"I see you chose to wear your hair the normal way. Why would you spend an HOUR in the bathroom for that, eh?? And this is a new CD from Dancing Diamond, this girl who won the _Canada's Got Talent_show back at home. Human stuff you wouldn't understand." I placed the CDs my desk and brushed through my hair once more. **

**"Oh, kool. Anyway, I'll wake up Iz and Bridge." Lily walked over to Bridgette's bed first. She grabbed the pillow from underneath Bridge and slammed Bridgette's head with it. Bridgy woke up screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GETTING ATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD!"**

**I laughed as Lily went over to Isabella's bed, smiling. She slammed the pillow over Iz but all Isabella did was go, "huh?"**

**"Well, you got one of two." Kairi said as she came out of the washroom. Her hair was down, clipped up nicely. She looked much different then her usual style. **

**"Awwh...is that for Jason?" I asked, winking.**

**She blushed deeply. "No. I just wanted to try out a new style..." she bit her lip then blurted, "Do you think he'll like it?"**

**I giggled. "Of course! You're soo cute."**

**Once the rest of the girls were done and the pixies were all out and flying around, we left for Lily's house.**

**I groaned. "Imma be a loner." **

**"What do you mean?" Lily asked as we left the school building.**

**"Well...you know...the thing with Dylan...and everyone else has...like a guy..." I mumbled, embarrassed.**

**"Don't worry. I won't leave you for anyone!" Bridgette said. She slung her arm around my shoulders.**

**"Hey guys." Todd said as the guys showed up.**

**"Todd!" She cried, running to give him a hug.**

**"She said she wouldn't leave me for anyone. Hmf." I muttered, looking away.**

**Kairi laughed and hooked arms with me, Isabella on the other side.**

**"Did you guys hear? There's a new girl!" Jonah exclaimed, smiling perverted.**

**Lily sighed, then looked towards us. "Yesterday never happened."**

**"Same with me here." Isabella assured her. **

**"Daphne, come here." Seth called. I nervously walked over. "Yeah?"**

**"I want you to meet Aaron Fernandes. He's like, one of the new protectors of you girls, you know, because of Dylan leaving and joining the other side and whatnot...and I just want you to help him get to know the rest. I know you're good at it and maybe Aaron could help you forget...yesterday." Seth smiled at me, then motioned to the boy standing a bit behind him. Seth left and joined Lily at the front, who was leading. She was also trying to stay away from Jonah, who was hanging with Jason near the back. Isabella and Kairi came over to join me.**

**"Hey Aaron." I said, smiling. "I'm Daph." Aaron had mid-night black hair, Zac Efron style, with bangs that went just above his eyes, and was easy to flip out. His eyes were a light silver and his smile a bit crooked but really cute. He held a skateboard in one hand. "And this is Isabella," I pointed to Iz, "And that's Kairi." I pointed to Ri.**

**"Heyy..." they murmured, suddenly dazed by the boy's good looks.**

**"Hey." He smiled and they sighed happily. "Ok, enough." I said I said to them.**

**"Where you girls going?" He asked as we began to walk after the group.**

**"We're going to the same place you guys are. The Summers'." I informed. **

**"How long will it take? I wanna meet the girl! I think her name's Sadie Diane!" Jonah complained, then laughed. "She's really HOT!"**

**I could see Lily tightening up her fists then relaxing. She was probably telling herself that yesterday didn't happen. **

**"Come on guys. My dad said he'll send someone to pick us up. Hopefully there won't be enough room for one more person. *cough*jonah*cough*. Hm...think I'm coming down with something." Lily commented.**

**Bridgette laughed. "Probably Jonah-titis. Lots of people get allergic to this, you know."**

**Suddenly, two cars arrived. More like limousines, actually. Two suited men came out and opened the doors. The first one was for girls as the interior was all pink, while the other was for boys, since its interior was all blue.**

**"Wow. Dad sent our cars." Lily murmured. "And he hasn't changed the inside of mine yet. It's still pink!"**

**"I like pink!" I told her. **

**"Well, bye Aaron. I'll see you later." I said, then got into the limo after the other girls.**

**"Yeah." He agreed, then got into the other one.**

* * *

**We got out an hour later.**

**"Man, you live farrr." Isabella complained.**

**"Oh, hush up." Lily snapped. We stood in the middle of a large, green, _alive_ forest. It was beautiful and quite peaceful.**

**"I could get used to this." I murmured.**

**The other limo pulled up and the boys got out.**

**"Wow. Nice place you got here, Seth." Aaron complimented.**

**"Thanks. I love home." Seth replied. **

**"So...where's the home?" Jonah asked, looking around. "I don't see anything except trees."**

**"Look. Up." Lily instructed.**

**I looked up and gasped. It was wonderful.**

**The people here had created a community, in the trees. Each tree held a house, or houses if they were small. The houses were connected to each other by bridges or pathways. Above us, was the center or forum. People, either in human form or in their creature form flew/walked back and forth, chatting and laughing with friends or relatives. Even though it looked loud, it was in fact silent. How could that happen?**

**"There's a barrier that doesn't let the noise out so that visitors or passersby could enjoy the peacefulness." Lily told me, as if she had read my thoughts. **

**"Well, how do we get up?" Jason asked.**

**"Ladders. Duh." Seth answered.**

**"Let's go already! I've never been in a tree before!" Kairi exclaimed, then blushed as everyone gave her an incredulous look.**

**"Have_ you _****ever been in a tree?" Aaron asked me, his eyes plain curious.**

**"Yeah! As a child I loved to climb trees. It's soo peaceful, once you get at the top. You can hardly hear the city below you. It's amazing." I blurted, then giggled. "Sorry, I talk wayyy too much."**

**"Nahh, don't worry about it." He smiled. "Now, let's start climbing."**

**Lily walked over to a nearby tree, and slowly she started to climb.**

**"How do you _do_ that?" Bridgette asked. "Can't I just fly?"**

**"No. Come on. There are steps here." She was nearly at the top. **

**I followed after her and found the steps. I began to climb. Soon, we stood on the platform. "Wow. It's uh..high up."**

**She laughed. "I know."**

**Once everyone was up and ok, we began to walk over a bridge. Seth and Lily ran over the bridge while the rest of us slowly crept over. **

**"This is scary!" Squeaked the pixies, huddling each other for comfort. **

**"DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!" Lily and Seth cried at the same time, running towards a house in its own tree. A couple emerged from the house, smiling happily. They both had brown hair, but the woman had green eyes identical to Lily's and the man had light brown eyes identical to Seth's. The man, their father, hugged his daughter warmly. "Hello, Princess. Welcome home."**

**"Princess? You're a princess too?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.**

**"No. It's just a pet name from my father. He's chief of this community. Almost like a king, but more like a general or adviser for the people." Lily explained. "Oh." Kairi replied, disapointed.**

**"But she's definitely treated like a princess." Seth laughed. "Tiaras, dresses, limos, what more can you ask for?"**

**We laughed and followed the family inside. It was bright in the treehouse. We walked straight into the hallway. To our right was the living room, with cozy green couches and a tv. To our left was the kitchen, nice and roomy for Mrs. Summers. Farther down the hall was three bedrooms; one for the parents, one for Seth and one for Lily. Seth's was on the left while Lily's was on the right and their parents was in the middle. It was small but beautifully decorated and really comfy. **

**"We also have a second floor." Mr. Summers informed. "And your mother and I fixed it up a bit while you guys were away."**

**"Awwhh, Dad. You didn't." Seth groaned. "It was fine the way it was."**

**"No, no. Go on and look at it. And take your friends too." Mrs. Summers smiled. "While I prepare some treats. After some snacks and getting to know one another, you guys can visit the market. There's a big sale going on! Ok, go on up."**

**Seth reached up and pulled on a little ladder, while made a door slide open at the top. **

**"Nice." Todd remarked.**

**Slowly, Seth started to climb, followed by Lily. I went after, then Aaron, Bridgette, Todd, Kairi, Isabella, Jason and Jonah.**

**Once we were all there, us girls screamed. " Oh. MY. GAWD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**The room had been transformed from a simple playroom to a mega J.C room. (Just Chilling Room). The walls were a light green, and the floor was hard wood. On the right side was a large plasma tv with several multi-coloured beanie bag chairs surrounding it. On the other side was a large stereo and a high-tech computer. Lastly, in the center of the room, was a ping-pong table. **

**Mister and Mrs. Summers appeared behind us. "How do you like it?" **

**Lily ran and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!! I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE it!"**

**Seth followed behind her. He wrapped his arms around his small mother, and gave her a big kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Mom. It's wonderful."**

**"Oh my." Mrs. Summers said as her cheeks flushed red. "Well, you're very welcome, kids."**

**"We just thought, since you guys are older now, you guys needed a room where you could just be you. And this is perfect. Plus, this means you'll be bringing your friends home instead of hanging outside where we can't watch you. " Mr. Summers explained. "We're glad you like it so much."**

**"Like it? We even love it!" The rest of us cried, then ran all over the room. I threw myself onto a red beanie bag chair and sank into bliss. "How wonderful to have parents like this."**

**Aaron and Lily sank into the other ones around me. Kairi also sat in one and began to bounce up and down on it. "WEEE! This is fun! I loveeeeeeeeeee this room, Lil!"**

**"So do I!" She cried.**

**Seth took a long, long plug and plugged it into the TV. Then, karoke popped up. "Awesome." He turned on the stereo and the VCR. "LET'S PLAY!"**

**The rest of the gang crowded around and grabbed more beanie bag chairs that had been revealed in a closet. Soon, all sitting in beanies, the microphone was handed out. "Who wants to sing first?"**

**"I'll do a duet!" I cried, grabbing one.**

**Aaron took the other. "Damn, I need a guitar. That would be awesome."**

**Mr. Summers came and took a guitar out of the closet. "We got a bit carried away and bought the whole rock band thing. Plus the WII and other games." He admitted shyly. "We'll be downstairs if you need us." With that, he left, a smile upon his face. **

**Aaron took the guitar, and a microphone. "What song?"**

**"Well, do Superhuman. It's really awesome." Lily suggested, clicking _Superhuman. _"We'll sing along too. Don't worry. But quietly, 'cause we want to know what you two get on the score board."**

**"I don't know if the first try will be very good though." I said shyly. "I'm not a good singer. I just like to sing. And I LOVE this song."**

**The song began playing, and Aaron started off singing:**

**Boy:**

**_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees._**

**Girl:**

**_But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see though the me I used to be_**

**Together:**

**_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human  
_**

**Boy:  
****_Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow  
_**

**Girl:  
_Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free  
_**

**Together:  
_You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human  
_**

**Together:  
**_**It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
I'm Going going, gone away love**_

_**You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (to me with your love)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human  
**_

**"Wow." everyone else murmured. "You guys are amazing."**

**I blushed deeply. "What did we get?"**

**"TEN!!!! OH MY GAWD THEY GOT A TEN!" Bridgette and Isabella screamed. "GO YOU TWO!"**

**"You did amazing." Aaron complimented. **

**"Thanks. So did you." I replied. "Ok, Kairi's turn."**

**"WHAT?!?!" She cried. "NO WAY!"**

**We gave her the microphone and turned on _Until You're Mine_ by Demi Lovato. At first she sang shyly but then got into it. She received an 8.**

**Jonah sang _Crush_ By David Archuleta and got a 4 purposely. Todd sang_ Right now (na na na)_ By Akon and received a 7. "Was never much of a singer, anyway." He had said.**

**The rest of the afternoon, we sang and played games on the new WII. When it was getting late, around four o'clock, we sadly left behind the games and went downstairs.**

**"My, you guys spent all your time up there. Now how will you get to the market?" Mrs. Summers asked.**

**"It's alright, Mum. We'll be back with them soon. Promise." Seth said and we left after some goodbyes and hugs.**

**

* * *

**

**"What's with the big commotion?" Bridgette asked as we got out of the limos and headed towards the school. The front yard was packed with people boys and girls alike. They were all screaming something...**

**"SADIE! OH MY GAWD! SADIE'S HAVING A COMPETITION!" Jonah cried, running to join the crowd. Todd tore off after him.**

**We followed to see what was going on. Slowly we got to the front. **

**Sadie Diane was not at all pretty. She had dark, curly hair that went down to her back. She wore the uniform skirt way too short and the top way too tight. She had a suductive smile upon her face until she spotted Bridgette and Lily.**

**"BRIDGETTE SMITH AND LILY SUMMERS. Finally, you girls show yourself. Apparently the hottest girls in school, despite your age. Well, we'll see about that! Looks like your boys have decided to join my challenge. And guess what? I choose, " She turned to the rest of the crowd, "TODD CARTER AND JONAH WOOD to a battle for MY LOVE!"**

**"Urgh, idiots!" Both girls said, impatiently. They looked over and a surprised look came on. Todd and Jonah were no longer themselves. Their eyes had gone blank and they were actually preparing to fight each other! They were best friends! Fighting over her?**

**"Jonah! Jonah! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Lily cried, running up to Jonah. Apparently she had forgotten that she was suppose to forget about yesterday. She grabbed his arm and began to shake him. He did not even look at her. Instead, he pushed her to the ground. **

**Lily fell, tears spilling from her eyes. Through the day, she had actually thought that he was really into her, he really liked her....and hope had grown in her little fragile heart. The hope shattered and fell...just like her tears. Stupid emotions. Seth ran to help his sister up and angrily turned to his best friend. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?!" he shouted but Jonah completely ignored him.**

**Bridgette ran up to Todd, throwing herself in front of him. She was not going to let him fight his best friend for another girl when he already had her. "TODD CARTER! LISTEN TO ME! YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO. FIGHT. JONAH. FOR. ANOTHER. GIRL. GOT THAT?!?!?!?!?" But he also pushed her aside. **

**Sadie crackled with delight. "YES! FIGHT FOR MY LOVE! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

**The crowd joined her, chanting. **

**"I'LL SHOW YOU A FIGHT!" Bridgette shouted.**

**The chanting died down at the signal of Sadie's hand. "Oh really, pip-squeak? BRING IT ON!" Suddenly, wings flew out of her back, her fingernails grew to claws, her eyes turned red and her outfit changed. It was a tight strapless dress that revealed her stomach and belly button. It barely reached mid-thigh. "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT A SUCUBUS! NOT EVEN WITH YOUR PETTY FRIENDS!"**

**Bridgette looked to us. "Together?"**

**"Did she say she was a sucky-bus? Laugh my ASS off!" Lily remarked. "Let's go, girls!"**

**"PIXIE DUST!" we all said at the same time, transforming at the same time, and appearing to the crowd at the same time. We did things together. Period.**

**Sadie flew into the sky and we all followed her. **

**"Go Daphne!" Pynki cried from my locket. "Thanks, Pynki."**

**"A sky fight? My kind of place!" Bridgette laughed. "Bring it on, Sucky! Ha! Sadie the Sucky-Bus! Nice."**

**Sadie growled and flew to Bridgette, intending to claw her eyes out. Bridgette dodged and threw a silver ball at her. Lily shot a green one at Sadie's front. "THAT'S FOR TAKING MY MAN!"**

**"So, Jonah's your man now, huh?" Kairi asked, laughing. She shot water bubbles at Sadie's wings. I began to make a pink ball when suddenly, Dylan and Brie appeared.**

**"Damn, that girl got here before us." Brie laughed. "But she's a sucky!"**

**"Hey! That's MY word!" Bridgette exclaimed. **

**I stared as Dylan, dressed like Brie, stood there beside her. His eyes were blank and serious. I looked to his neck and around it was a necklace identical to Brie's. Then I noticed a change, in the middle was a silver stone. Weird.**

**Because of my not paying attention, Sadie came after me. She knocked me out of the air, and I flew to the ground below. **

**"DAPHNEEEEEEEEEEEE!" my girls screamed, terrified.**

**Then, I fell into soft arms. "Gotcha." Aaron exclaimed, thankfully. He placed me on the ground.**

**"Thanks, Aaron." I said, smiling. "I could have died."**

**I looked up and waved, to show that I was ok. Seth ran up to me. "Is Lily and Isabella alright up there?"**

**I nodded. "We're all fine. I was the first to get hit. But now there's also Brie and Dylan. We don't know how to fight them all off."**

**"Well, Jason, Aaron, and I could come and help you, but we're trying to keep Todd and Jonah off of each other. They're still fighting!" Seth sighed. "Stupid idiots."**

**"Imma go back up now. Thanks again." I sighed too, then shot right back up. "You're gonna pay for that blow."**

**"So, I leave for a week and you get a boyfriend huh?" Dylan asked, surprising me. There was a certain edge to his voice....anger?**

**"Not. My. Boyfriend. Don't. Talk. To. Me. Asshole." I said, one word at a time. I turned and went to join the fight. Suddenly, I was in the mood. How could he think that Aaron was my boyfriend? I just met him! But...Dylan wouldn't know that. Urgh! He was such an idiot. I flew over to Sadie and kicked her hard in the gut. Bridgette got in and punched her in the chest. "YOU HAVE NO BOOBS! POSER!"**

**The rest of the girls kept sending different kinds of attacked while Bridgy and I used physical power. Finally, we sent her sprawling for the ground.**

**We landed on the ground, some of us a bit injured.**

**"Brie...let's go. They're in no shape to fight us." Dylan instructed. "Fine." she sighed. And they left! **

**"How do we get the guys to snap out of it?" Bridgette asked as she changed back into our normal clothes.**

**"What else?" Lily sighed. "Man." She walked up to Jonah, who was being held by Seth. "Seth, don't kill him for this. Kill him for hurting me."**

**Bridgette walked up to Todd, who was being held by Jason. "We're through, you know. Only doing this because you really don't want to mess with Jonah." **

**Then, they kissed them. Sweet, gentle kisses that can warm the heart of any guy. They finished and walked back to us. "Let's get out of here." **

**I nodded and followed them back, giving Aaron one last thankful smile before going into our dorms. **

**I owed him. A lot.**

**

* * *

**

thats it. personally, i cant sing so im glad that Daphne can. And I'm happy that Kairi got such a high grading. Its amazing what friends can get us to do. I also love the kick-ass part becuz that Sadie girl was actually based on a real girl that i no would make a great living out of being a "sucky-bus". Anyway, me and "bridgette" have been planning a long time ago to kik her ass if she **EVER** stole one of our guys. whether or not they were our best friends or our crushes. And guess wat? SHE HAS! luckily, all of the guys hate her and shes not very successful. but who nos in the future?

Thanks for reading and please review! This is the longest ive ever written which is a lot! Thanks! **and btw! i tried to get it to go bac to the right side, but it would NOT listen to me! so sorry for the rest of the chapter after the song being in the middle too! i really really really hate it but it doesnt look that bad. does it? please review! **


	9. Confessions of A Boy's Heart

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Note: **_I will start to write in POVs which means "point of view"s. So WATCH out! I do not like it when readers go confuzzled. Thanks! **Oh and BTW! I have the pics of the girls' outfits! I'll find a way to get it onto the computer and then I shall put it in my profile so please! Take a look once in a while! All credits go to Stefany Ruggiero AKA Isabella Rossi for drawing those pics for me! **_

**_Second Note: I also have their transformed figures. Except for Kairi. I will try to find hers. _**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**"Bridgette, are you sure the guys won't be coming?" Lily asked, sitting upon her bed. The pixies once more were floating about, trying to make the most of what they had left of the weekend. **

**"I'm positive. Do you think Todd and Jonah would EVER show their faces to us after this? And the rest of the guys just won't come if their buds don't. Come on, already! Can we just go? My Daddy's probably waiting." Bridgette whined. **

**"Ok. Let's go." I said, standing up. "Come on, Pynki."**

**Kairi grabbed Isabella's arms and tried to pull her up from the bed. "Come ON, Iz!"**

**"Fine. Fine. FINE!" Isabella shouted, jumping up, laughing. "You're too weak, Ri."**

**We followed after Bridgette.**

**"How exactly are we going to get to your house? Don't you live in the sky?" Kairi asked, curiously.**

**"Just follow." Bridgette replied impatiently.**

**Soon, we found ourselves on the roof. **

**"What are we doing here?!?!" Lily questioned. **

**"Well...we have to fly of course." Bridgette smiled innocently. "I've figured it all out. I can transform, Lily so can you into a bird creature and Iz you're a fire phoenix. Phoenixes fly. Kairi and Daph, you're gonna have to transform into your faerie self to fly. Ok, ready?"**

**I sighed. Together with Kairi, we said, "Pixie Dust. Transform!"**

**Once again the warmth filled my body, pushing away all my doubts, fears and worries. I forgot all about Dylan and the rest and just enjoyed the feeling. Then, I was back on the roof.**

**I gasped as Bridgette appeared in her full form. She was beautiful and very white. She had white skin and a long, white mane. A sparkling horn was perched on her head. Big, white wings was attached to either side of her body and they flapped a couple of times. She shook her head up and down. A nod.**

**Then, I noticed Lily. She was flying around in the sky, as a lesser green broad-bill. She had a small body and was fully green, to camouflage in the forest. Black dots dotted her back. She was so cute. **

**Finally, I saw Isabella. She was marvelous. All orangy-red, she had feathers on top of her head. Golden feathers rounded her neck, looking like a golden necklace. Her wings were huge, and she had a long, long tail. **

**"Let's go, Kairi." I motioned and my tiny wings began to flap. I pushed off of the ground, and we rose into the air. We followed behind Bridgette, who flew straight up into the clouds. It was a pleasurable site to see. I ran my hand through the clouds, and it surprised me. I expected moisture, like how we learned in sixth grade. But instead, they were puffy and solid. Nice. **

**We arrived in front of enormous golden gates. At first, I was scared to land on the clouds, but after Bridge, Lily and Isabella proved that it could carry us, I slowly drifted down upon it. It did not feel like a floor, but I didn't slip through anyway. It was like standing on a really cushy bed. We all transformed back into our human forms then Bridgette went to the gate and knocked.**

**"Hello. Who's there?" Came the voice of a young woman.**

**"Princess Bridgette." Bridgette answered. "Daughter of King Smith. I also have four friends with me. Princess Kairi Jones of the oceans, Lady Isabella Rossi of the fire world, Lady Lily Summers of the Earth community and Miss. Daphne Nelson of the human world. Open the gates."**

**"Of course, Your Highness. You father has sent guards to escort you to the castle as well. Have a nice visit." The woman's tone had changed from bored to respectful. **

**The golden gates opened and we walked in, only to be confronted with guards on horses. "Princess Bridgette. We have brought a carriage for you."**

**The carriage was large and white. It had golden rims around the doors and windows, which were covered with silky golden curtains. It was being pulled by horses too. A man came and opened the door, bowing deeply. **

**Bridgette swept passed him, placing a single golden coin in his hand. "Oh, thank you, your Majesty!" Quickly, we followed behind her and sat down on the comfy cushions. **

**"Wow. This is amazing." Isabella exclaimed as the carriage went towards the castle. **

**"I agree except for the pulling horses part. Aren't they creatures like us too? Don't they have a human form?" Lily asked.**

**"No. They are from the human world. No offense, Daph." Bridgette replied, smiling. "I can't wait to see Daddy and Mother!"**

**I smiled, looking out of the window. The whole kingdom was on the clouds, a sky kingdom. It was marvelous. The buildings were apparently made out of clouds too. People came out to greet the only Princess and her friends. I felt very honoured to be riding with Bridgette, even though she seemed like a thirteen year old girl. **

**"The people are always like this when I come home. It's because I don't go to the sky school, which is just over there so they don't see me as much. It's actually expensive for parents to send their children to ABA, which is why there are so little of us there. Did you know that Jonah's family is quite close to ours? His father is really high up there with my dad." Bridgette explained, waving to her people. Lily tensed up at the sound of his name but didn't say anything about it. **

**Isabella suddenly giggled. "That boy over there is looking at me weirdly." She smiled and waved at him, only to make him run away.**

**Kairi laughed. "He's scared of you! Nice going!" Isabella just rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, I only have one guy for me. Too bad..."**

**"Too bad what?" Lily asked, because she had noticed Iz looking at her. **

**"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Isabella reassured, staring out of the window once more.**

**Lily rose her eyebrows but once more kept silent. She was really different today, not saying what she had in mind.**

**"Well! We're almost there." Bridgette exclaimed, trying to ease the tension that had built. **

**I looked over to Kairi, who was playing with her hair. What was she thinking of? A small smile played on her face and she almost giggled.**

**"Whatcha thinking of?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. I smiled, already knowing.**

**Kairi blushed. "Nothing..."**

**Her response brought the others to her attention. "Kairi's thinking of someone. Kairi's think of someone. J.A.S.O.N. J.A.S.O.N." they chanted. "Ooooooooooooooo!"**

**She blushd a deep shade of red. "Shut up!"**

**Then, the carriage jerked to a stop. Thankfully, Kairi jumped out first.**

**"Hey! We're not done!" The three said at the same time. "TWIN MOMENT!"**

**"More like triplet." I said, following after Kairi. I stared up at the huge castle in awe. It ws made out of pure clouds and had four tall towers. The only colour was from many window's curtains, billowing in the wind. We walked up the steep steps and then found ourselves in front of Huge, gold arch-like doors. **

**Bridgette snapped and the doors opened at her command. Inside, was a marvelous staircase that branched out into two hallways at the top. Hundreds of doors lined the hallway. Then, to our right, one of the many doors opened, and a couple walked out. **

**"Sweetcakes, welcome home!" Bridgette's mother exclaimed, leaving her husband to embrace her daughter. "It's good to be home, even if its for only a day." Bridgette said.**

**Lily, Isabella and I curtsied while Kairi stood there nervously. **

**"And who are they?" King Smith asked, his voice loud and dominating.**

**"My friends. You guys can introduce yourself." Bridgette said lazily.**

**"Princess Kairi. Daughter of King Fredrick of the Atlantis Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kairi said, trying to sound brave.**

**"Lady Isabella Rossi, daughter of Adviser Rossi of the fire world." Isabella introduced. "Nice place you got here."**

**"Lady Lily Summers. Daughter of Chief Summers of the Earth community. I love it here already." Lily complimented.**

**"Miss. Daphne Nelson. I'm from the human world." I whispered quietly. I was in a group of really high up girls, and I was just a lonesome human. It was weird trying to introduce myself after princesses and ladies of this world.**

**The king had heard, despite my whispering."Wow. Never met anyone from the human world before. It's wonderful to meet you guys all. Proud that my daughter has found such cute friends."**

**"Cute. Humph." Isabella muttered. "I am not cute."**

**King Smith laughed. "But of course you are, Lady Isabella. And you, Lady Lily, please give your father my regards. He is a very successful man." **

**"Pardon us, Daddy but can I take them to my room now?" Bridgette asked.**

**"Of course, of course. Sabrina, get them something to nibble on." King Smith snapped. "We'll be in the throne room, dealing with some people if you need us." And with that, he led his wife and himself away.**

**We hurried up the long stairs and went to the right. At the end of the hall, was a HUGE room, which was labelled _Princess Bridgette_. Bridgette opened her double doors and walked in.**

**Her bed was on the far side to our left, and to our right was a desk, a makeup desk, a tv, a computer and a doorway to the bathroom. Facing us was another door. I went to sit on her soft bed while Isabella slid into her computer desk chair. Lily sat down at the makeup desk while Kairi just spreaded herself out on the ground. **

**"It's sooo BIG!" We exclaimed, giggling. **

**"You haven't seen anything yet." Bridgette remarked as she threw open her double doors. It led to her closet. Well, more to her _mall._ There was a gazillion different racks, labelled with different things. _Spring tops, Spring bottoms, Spring shoes, Bathing Suits/bikinis, Summer Dresses, Summer Tops, Summer Bottoms, Summer shoes, Automn tops, Autumn bottoms, Autumn shoes, Winter tops, Winter bottoms, winter sweaters, winter jackets, Necklaces 1, Necklaces 2, Earrings 1, Earrings 2, Rings, Anklets, _etc. Etc.**

**"WOW!" We exclaimed once more. "DRESS UP!"**

**For a while, we tried things on and fooled around. Sometimes we pretended that it was Summer, and that we were shopping for clothes. Or, we pretended to be on a runway. Actually, Bridge had a real runway. We strutted up and down, taking pictures and posing. **

**Then, we sat in front of her plasma tv that was 52" and watched movies.**

* * *

**"It's beautiful up here." I sighed as she stood on her balcony. We had opened the door, only to reveal stairs to get up her tower. We had gone up and now we're standing, enjoying our view. It was getting late, around 3, and we had to leave soon. **

**"I used to stand up here all the time, during the summer." Bridgette then pointed down a bit. "See there? That's were Todd's mother lives. He would always visit her in the summer and fly around as a griffin. His mother is an air creature, an eagle. But his father is an Earth creature, a lion. Together, they had created a griffin, which is really rare. They are now divorced, unable to live far from their natural habitat, and Todd is torn between the two. I used to watch him fly around, hiding here in my tower, as he soared. I wanted to join him, but was scared. Even as children, I was scared. He was always just an escort to me. Really, he was close to Jonah, who lives over there...." Bridgette pointed to the right. "They would always invite me, just to be nice, but as a princess I had to refuse. They stopped asking years ago. Todd has become closer to me, but only when we were out of grounds. Living here as royalty is the best, but I hate to be a fake, which I am in my very own home. It's hard, but I manage. Here, he is a simple townboy, even though he is a rich town-boy, and I am the princess, too royal to even let him lick my shoes." **

**"Wow. We never knew..." Kairi started but drifted off.**

**"How could you? It's pretty private. None of my other friends even know." Bridgette sighed. "I think it's time to go back to school."**

**"Yeah..." Isabella agreed.**

**We took our time to get ready to leave, and then left the most beautiful -and only- sky kingdom I've ever seen.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to cut the story, but this next part is kinda weird so it's gonna be at No One's P.O.V.....ok? Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

**No One's P.O.V**

**They sat in the Lodging room. Michelle, their dorm monitor had told them that they could relax in the Lodging room, since it was their turn. Gladly, they took books and games to the room, on the Library's Hall, and got comfy. The walls were painted with light blue paint, while the carpet was a deep red. The ceiling was painted green. Sofas and armchairs were in a nice yellow colour and posters of superstars, both from the human world and Ivylonia, hung on the walls.**

**Soft music was playing in the background, from one of Daphne's many CD's. Daphne was actually not in the room, having being called to the office to do some work.**

**Kairi was reading a book, called _Bras & Broomsticks _by Sarah Mlynowski. She sat on the ground, surrounded by pillows, leaning against one.**

**Lily was cleaning her many shoes, each for a different sport. Then, she had a pile of practice balls and trophies to polish.**

**Bridgette was doing her nails and she had different nail polish all around her.**

**Lastly, but not least, Isabella laid on the couch, asleep.**

**It was nice and quiet, while the girls rested before once again, worrying about the amount of schoolwork they were going to get.**

**Suddenly, the door flew opened. Four boys emerged, panting. Bridgette groaned as she recognized them. Todd, Seth, Jason and Jonah. "We...ran...everywhere....looking...for you....girls..." Seth explained. Jason fell into an armchair close to Kairi. She did not notice he was there. She didn't notice anyone was there.**

**"I got to talk to you, Bridgy. Please!" Todd begged. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away and down the hall.**

**"And I got to talk to you, Lily. Please come with me?" Jonah asked. He pulled her up and away from her collections. Lily sighed. "Fine. You have five minutes." And they left.**

**Isabella looked at Seth and shrugged. He wanted to follow his sister, worried that something might happen but couldn't, because she was all grown up now...sorta. Iz sighed and stood up, taking Seth's hand and led him away. The only ones left in the room was Kairi and Jason.**

**Then, Kairi burst out into laughter. "You guys have got to RE- heyy...where is everyone? What...oh Jason!" She jumped up, terrified. "You scared me!"**

**He smiled. "Now you notice me. Thanks."**

**She blushed deeply. "I...uh...I...umm...got to go..." She turned around and began to run to the door, or at least, tried. Tripping over her many pillows, Kairi began to fall...**

**and fall...**

**...right into Jason's arms. He had stood up and caught her. Their faces were inches away from each other, and a blush spread on both faces. Slowly, he helped her up. "Easy there, Kairi. I don't bite."**

**"I...I wasn't saying...you do..." she muttered, completely embarassed. "Thanks..."**

**He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "No problem, Hun."**

**_Oh my gosh! He called me hun! OH MY GAWD! _Kairi thought, almost hyperventilating. She told herself to breathe, and then smiled weakly. "I...should...er...go...'cause...I er...have to um...do...stuff..." Kairi turned around and carefully stepping over her pillows, she flashed a proud smile to Jason. She skipped towards the door, tripped (again) over Lily's trophies...and once more...fell... A chuckle was heard from behind her, before soon, the chuckle was in her face, wrapping his arms around her and catching her before she broke her tiny, cute nose.**

**"This time...I'm not letting you go." He murmured in her ear, easing her up to stand, but not dropping his arms from around her waist. **

**"T-thanks, Jason." she whispered, knowing he could hear her. She looked to the ground on her left, since she couldn't see the one she was standing on, being pressed up against _him._**

**"You don't have to thank me..." he said, lifting her face to look straight into her eyes. She stared right into his emerald green eyes, that were deep and full of...love?? Really? She tried to move her chin, to look once more to the ground, but he kept her face there firmly. A blush grew on her cheeks as her heart beated faster...and faster...**

**Slowly, he bent down, and gently -but barely- kissed her lips and yet, still an electrical, warm feeling shot through both of them. Her first kiss... He looked down at her, smiling. "Would you...um....want to go out with me? I mean, like on a date? If you don't want to though, it's ok. I understand. Don't worry about it. But...would you? Umm...yeah..." he said quickly, then stopped, embarrassed. **

**"Yes. I'd...I'd love too." she murmured, and was kissed again.**

* * *

**In the Next room with Lily and Jonah**

**In the room beside the Lodging Room, Lily sat upon a desk, her arms folded tightly across her chest. Jonah paced back and forth in front of her, but closer to the board. He was thinking about what to say, even though he knew deep down what it was.**

**"You've got five minutes. Starting...now." Lily warned as she narrowed her eyes. Then, as he turned to look at her, he surprised her. His face was full was regret and sorrrow. Never, had Lily Summers seen such a look on anyone's face, especially Jonah Wood's. **

**"I...I don't know how to say this...so I'll just come out and say it... Lily...I'm sorry. Honestly. When Todd and I went to the front of the group and she laid eyes on us, everything goes blurry...we can't remember a thing! But..Jason, Seth and Aaron told us...what happened and I can't BELIEVE I did that to you! I'm so terribly sorry! And I regret it with my whole heart! Really! I do. I... I hate myself, for ever thinking that Sadie was pretty. She's not. I don't know what I saw in her....Lily, I know I've hurted you. And I don't care if you never like me again... But I know how it felt. When Seth told me that you wanted him to kill me...I felt that he already had...that YOU already had...It was a pain I've never felt before...and I know why now...know why I was so stressed out and upset...it's..it's because...Lily, I love you. Ok? I don't know why...not yet anyway...but I do. And all I want is that you forgive me...and maybe we could...be friends? We don't even have to go out or anything....just...be friends. Just...be happy." He looked at me, and his eyes begged for my forgiveness. He took a step closer, and another one, until he was in front of me. "Lily Summers, I'm very, very sorry. Completely. Please...please forgive me?"**

**She stared, shocked. Did he just say he LOVED me?!?!? Me??? "Jonah...I..." But I what? She didn't know what to say. She slid off the desk, and stood in front of him. "What did you say? Are...are you...serious?"**

**He nodded and she could tell that he was telling the truth...it was all in his eyes....his perfect, normally playful, blue eyes. **

**"Oh...Jonah." Lily sighed. "I don't know what to say... umm...yeah, I'll forgive you. And...well..."**

**But she could not finish, because at that point, he had closed the space between them and kissed her, happily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. At first, she was completely shocked, once more, but then relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**"S-sorry....you're just....very tempting." He smiled. "Wow, Jonah..." She rolled her eyes. "I said I'd forgive you...not that I love you or something..." His face fell.. but she continued, smiling, "But you're lucky that I do..."**

**"R-Really?!?!?!?!?!" he stammered. "You...you love me back?"**

**Lily nodded, blushing bright red. And, he kissed her again.**

* * *

**Bridgette and Todd**

**"Let me guess, you're sorry and you won't let it happen again?" Bridgette asked as they sat on a bench outside in the garden. She sipped the can of coke that he had gotten her.**

**"Well...yeah. I mean, I don't know what happened, as if she bewitched me or something..." Todd answered.**

**"Pfftt..Todd, you're always the same! Saying you love me, then going and flirting with others! What does that make me? You never want to make it official, but you still want to do the things girlfriends/boyfriends do! What's all that about? I've had enough of you! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Bridgette ranted, accidentally squishing her can. She threw it into the garbage can beside Todd. Then, he grabbed her hand. **

**"Please, Bridgette. Why won't you forgive me? And...I was never flirting with them! _They_ were flirting with me! Why can't you understand? You're always flirting with other boys and _I_don't say anything about it!" Todd tried to explain, but not very good. "Bridgy.."**

**"Just stop....ok? I don't want to hear it." Bridgette stood up, shaking Todd off of her and sat down on the fountain ledge. She ran her fingers through the water. "You know, I've liked you for a long time. When we were still young and I wasn't going to ABA yet, I would always watch you fly around, when you were at your mother's. I used to long to play with you and Jonah, when you guys invited me. But we're from different worlds, even if they're joined as one. I'm a royal princess...and you're just the son of a villager. I used to wish, that our lives would be like a fairytale, where my parents permitted us to marry, because you've saved my life....but I realize now that it doesn't happen that way. You were my Prince Charming, sadly I'm just not your Cinderella, except the roles have been switched. We're like...Aladdin, you know? Except...you've never loved me..."**

**He came and sat beside her. "But I have...I do. Bridgette, when I flew around, it was to impress you. I would watch from my house and when I saw you, I'd fly around a bit. I hoped it would catch your eye. Everytime we invited you, it was because I had asked Jonah if we could...and everytime you rejected me, it killed. My hope to get your heart just went soo low. We stopped asking, because we already knew your answer...I know I'm nothing but a village boy...but I still wish, you know? Just like you... Bridgette, I do love you. And I always will. You were my first love, you _are_ my first love. And that won't ever change. And I won't have another one. Because all I want is you. So...are we good?" He pulled her into an embrace.**

**Bridgette smiled, and despite her conscience's warnings that this was bad, she whispered, "Yeah. We're good..." Then, he looked down at her, into her eyes. "Let's make this official ok? Will Princess Bridgette of the Sky, be Village Boy Todd Carter's girlfriend?"**

**She giggled. "Of course. Thanks, Todd."**

**"Anything for you, Princess." he murmured, and kissed her gently then smiled at her.**

**Slowly, they made their way back towards the school.**

* * *

**Isabella & Seth**

**"Man! I wonder what he's telling her...I hope they ain't touching...Gawd. Mom is going to freak if I don't know what's happening. What if he tries to hurt her agian? What if...they go out?!?!!?!? Wow..I shouldn't even be up here." Seth muttered as he paced back and forth near the exit on the roof. Isabella leaned over, and looked down into the city below. On the roof, she could see all of Ivylonia...and all of it's beauties.**

**Isabella sighed as she continued to listen to Seth's complaints. _He hasn't said a word about us yet! Gawd! He's been at this for five minutes, straight already!_ She thought grudgingly. "Um...Seth?"**

**"-and I can't believe this! Wait, yeah?" he asked, turning around.**

**"Could we talk about something other then Lily and Jonah?" She requested nervously, fidgetting with her ribbons that she had tied around her wrists for fashion. (She's just weird that way :D).**

**"Umm...sure...Sorry, if this is boring you, Iz." Seth apologized.**

**"No problem...so, don't you think Ivylonia's beautiful?" She pointed out to the view.**

**"Umm...yeah." He went and stood beside her, staring out. "Oh...it looks like it's gonna rain. I hope Jonah didn't pull Lily outside or something... Gawd, he's such a moron-"**

**Isabella sighed, tuning him out. _If he continues, I'll leave._ She promised herself. Anger and jealousy boiled inside her. How come he couldn't talk about her this way? Why was it always Lily? Sure, they were siblings but still1 No older brother actually _cares_ about their little sisters at this age, so why is _he_ like this? Why...why can't we talk about that time, in this exact spot, where he kissed me? I mean, _nothing's_ happened since then! W-was it a mistake? An... an error? Something he wants to forget? Or hopes _I_ would forget? **

**"Just SHUT UP SETH!" she finally shouted, having enough.**

**"-And you know, he's actually really perver-WHAT?" He asked, caught off guard.**

**"I can't take this anymore! All you ever do is talk about LILY! You're a teenage boy, for Heaven's sake! You shouldn't CARE! You should be worried about your grades, about your buds, and about GIRLS! But noo, you also have to worry about Lily too! Why, Seth? WHY?!?!?!?!?!" Isabella ranted, trying to let go of the steam. Suddenly, her hair went on fire. "URGHHHHHHH!"**

**"Umm...Isabella...y-your hair's ...on fire..." Seth remarked, pointing out the obvious.**

**"I KNOW! IT HAPPENS WHEN I'M ANGRY OR FRUSTRATED!" She screamed, her hands also going on fire.**

**Suddenly, the rain began to pour, soaking them both. Isabella fell to her knees, exhausted. She couldn't stand being around him anymore. He was _such_ a worry-wart! Also, the water effected her deeply. Her hair and hands were put out, and her hair went damp.**

**Seth automatically pulled her up and walked her towards the Tea- hut, where they took shelter. Tears fell from her eyes, and she was glad it was raining, so he didn't have to see her cry. But, he knew anyway. _Why am I crying?!?!?!_ she asked her brain, who controlled it. But her heart answered, _It is because you thought he loved you. And, every girl wants to be first in their guy's life, but when he has someone else taking first, whether it is his friends or another girl, it hurts. But...you still love him._ Seth held onto her, watching her cry.**

**"W-Why don't you love me? Why is it always about _her?_ I know she's your sister, but she's no longer a baby...she can take care of herself. She has us, and Jonah too. And the protectors. So, why can't you let her go? Why can't _I_ be first? Seth...why don't you love me like her? Why?!?!?" Isabella demanded, but not really expecting an answer. She placed her face in her hands, sobbing. Never has she ever cried for a boy before... **

**Seth finally understood. He smiled, pulling her into a hug, right against his broad chest and he held her there. **

**"This isn't funny!" She complained.**

**"But it is. You're jealous with my sister!" He suddenly laughed out loud. "It is _so_ funny."**

**Isabella, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, chuckled too. "I guess it is a _bit_ funny."**

**He smiled again at her, then became serious. "Don't you _ever_think that I don't love you. I...I'm just overprotective of Lily ok? When she was barely five, and I was given the chance to take care of her outside of the house. We were playing Catch, and I pushed her to get the ball...and then, she fell off the bridge, running after a ball. She fell and broke her arm. I was only six, but it scared me too death. Did you not see how high up that was? Sure, I got in loads trouble but it didn't affect me as much as her crying. It changed my outlook on things. Everytime she's in a non-safety zone, I worry. I just don't want her to get hurt again. I know she probably doesn't remember, but her crying, the pain that was in it, was not meant for a five-year-old girl. No one should cry like that. And today, I made someone else I love cry too. I thought you knew about that incident, but I guess Lily never got the chance to tell you...I thought you would understand...but I was wrong." He wiped away her tears, looking down into her face. "I love her yes, but I love you too. And if anything, _anything_ happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're just as important as Lily is to me. And...you guys are both first....and yeah, I guess I should try to work on letting her go...I mean, she won't need me much longer anyway....no one will..."**

**"I...I will..." Isabella murmured. "Thanks, Seth. For telling me, by the way."**

**He bent down and kissed her, giving her her first kiss. "Anytime. Now, let's get back to the Lodging Room, shall we?"**

**And together, they ran towards the exit and towards the class.**

* * *

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I sighed angrily as I dropped the last books off in the library. "Finally, I could rest."**

**I turned around and bumped into Aaron. "Oh, sorry. Heyy, Daph." he smiled. "Where are you going?"**

**"To the Lodging Room. That's where the rest of the girls are." I informed him. "Do you think my roomies are there too? I've looked everywhere for them." he told me.**

**"Maybe. Let's go." I waved to the librarian and we walked out of the room and down the hall. I opened the door, and surprise surprise, the guys were there too.**

**"There you are! I've looked everywhere for you guys!" Aaron complained, falling down onto a chair.**

**I sat down in the middle of Kairi's pillows. Then I raised my eyebrows as each girl was blushing and the guys were all...happy. Plus, Jonah and Todd was there so that meant that Bridge and Lil weren't angry anymore...what happened?**

**"Looks like you guys got some 'splaining to do." I told them, giving my 'you better' look.**

**They giggled. "Of course!"**

**And, each person went and told their story.**

* * *

that's it. I hope you guys like that. WORLD RECORD! 6,095words!!! Woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please **_REVIEW!_** Thanks! My longest!


	10. Sword Fight Teehee

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Note: I'm sorry! I keep getting the Isabella I know (her names not really Isabella though) and the Isabella in this story mixed up! Isabella Rossi has already had her first kiss, and so the kiss from the last chapter would be the second one. Sorry. The girl I based it on hasn't had her first kiss yet. A loser, I know. Just JOKES! Lol. Sorry, hun!_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I walked down the school corridors with Lily and Bridgette chatting away. They were talking about the different sports this year that Lily would have to play in and the ones that Bridgette gets to cheer at.**

**"So, we have this new cheer thing...completely awesome!" Bridgette was saying. "Oh! That reminds me, Daph, are you going to join the cheer squad or not?"**

**"Umm..." I stammered, realizing that I haven't given any thoughts to it since she had mentioned it before, about three days ago. "I actually don't know. I'm not very flexible."**

**"Oh, don't worry about that. You can always be at the top of the pyramid." Bridgette remarked.**

**"T-top?" I mumbled as we slowly made our way around the groups. I noticed how people, boys and girls alike, were staring. Did I have something in my teeth? Or hair? **

**"Yeah, come on, please?" Bridgette begged, giving me her puppy dog face. I groaned, then giggled. "Fine. I'll try it out."**

**"Yay!" Both Bridge and Lily went. I smiled, embarrassed.**

**Suddenly, we passed a wall. On it was a poster and I gasped as I read the words. **

**_School Princesses to be chosen this week! Who are the Candidates? There are ten candidates, but only three can be a princess....who will YOU choose?_**

**_1. Gretchen Fredsaw_**

**_2. Bridgette Smith_**

**_3. Vivian Lockhart_**

**_4. Lily Summers_**

**_5. Sadie Diane_**

**_6. Daphne Nelson_**

**_7. Cicilia Tonsag_**

**_8. Miya Fujiwara_**

**_9. Savannah Deisano_**

**_10. Febuary Marsh_**

**_And for our princes! Only three, peoples!_**

**_1. Dylan King_**

**_2. Darren Fellows_**

**_3. Augustus Marsh_**

**_4. Todd Carter_**

**_5. Jonah Wood_**

**_6. Felix Aparatus_**

**_7. Joshua Levier_**

**_8. Ryan Furst_**

**_9. Aaron Fernandes_**

**_10. Joseph Hunter_**

**"HOW ON IVYLONIA DID I GET NOMINATED?!?!?!?!?!" the three of us shouted at the same time. We looked at each other shocked.**

**"Hey...those are the girls who were nominated to be one of the princesses....wow. Four First Years this year? Honestly, what were they thinking? Sure, those girls are pretty but how will they beat the others? They haven't learnt anything we have yet! They're going to lose badly." Came a whisper from behind me.**

**"Yeah...I completely agree. I wonder who nominated them? Man, they're gonna get whopped." the other whisper came. **

**We turned around and eyed the two girls. "What kind of shit are you girls talking about? Beat at what?"**

**The first girl, normal brunette with a slightly big nose and tiny lips smiled at me. "Good luck, hun. There's a Princess and a Prince Contest, for the contestants. It's going to be difficult, especially for you girls."**

**"Yeah. Don't know what they were thinking. Oh and, BTW, don't swear at us." the second girl, redhead with a long neck but a small body huffed before leaving with her friend.**

**I looked at Bridgette, my eyes wide with fear. "We're gonna die!"**

**"No, they're probably just jealous. Did you see how gross they looked?" Lily asked.**

**"I totally agree. Don't worry about it. Now, we gotta get to class." Bridgette said, then she began to walk again.**

**Sighing, I followed after her.**

* * *

**Brie's P.O.V **

**I combed through my hair, thinking about my birthday that was in less then a week. My necklace was off, and suddenly I felt more free, more to myself. Spira floated easily around me, sometimes fixing a spot I missed. Memories flowed through my head, as they always did as I took off my ninja gear and my necklace.**

**_"Hey Monica, you called?" I asked, coming into the throne room._**

**_She sat upon her Mother's throne, wearing her mother's crown, and holding her mother's staff. I thought about the fake tears I had seen on her face as she watched her mother die. Then I saw the happiness as she found out her baby sister, Cassi, was missing. Then, she had called me into the throne room, now._**

**_"I need you to do me a favour." She said. "Please, Brie?"_**

**_"What is it?" I asked, taking a seat on the steps. Monica came and sat down beside me, her gown flowing endlessly around her. _**

**_"I need you to find Cassi." She instructed._**

**_That surprised me. "What? I thought you liked being queen."_**

**_"I do. That's why when you find her, you must keep her wherever she is." she told me._**

**_"No! She...she's your little sister! That's...evil!" I stammered. Monica was always on the edgy side, always being left out....this was the result._**

**_"I command it, Brie _****_Bautista, daughter of General Bautista. You MUST do as I say. And, I command that you eliminate everyone who tries to stop you." Monica demanded. _**

**_I sighed. "Yes, your Highness." I hated how she used me to do her dirty work, using my father's position against me. _**

**_"Brie...you're my best friend. I knew you'd do it for me. So...I have a gift for you..." Monica snapped her fingers, and a servant girl, I didn't know her name, appeared around the corner. She curtsied deeply and then on a red pillow, was a little box. The servant, held it out for Monica. She took the box, then turned to me. "Brie, I want you to have this." She opened the little red box, and inside was a beautiful necklace. It had a silver hoop in the middle, and had a silver chain. _**

**_"Wow.....thanks, Monica! Awwwh, this is soo sweet." I cried, throwing my arms around her. She laughed. "Good. This assures me that you'll do as I say."_**

**I shook my head. After that memory, I didn't remember much anymore. There was always a second voice in my head, telling me what she wanted. I looked into the mirror, and looked down upon my blue dress. Monica was having a special dinner tonight, and my family was invited. I smiled. Dylan was going to be there. Actually, I didn't like him as much as I did when we were younger. Sure, my heart still beats fast sometimes, but after I saw how _angry_ he was that that girl he liked -Daphne was it?- had a boyfriend, I realized that Dylan never loved me. It kinda still hurts, but I never really expected anything of us.**

**I stood up and took one last look before living my chambre. A guard was standing outside, waiting to escort me to the dining hall. **

**

* * *

**

Daphne's P.O.V

"Can you BELIEVE that we get to miss the rest of the day for ice-skating? In September?!?!?!" I asked, excitedly as I changed into warmer clothes.

"I know! I loveee ice-skating though!" Bridgette remarked.

"I've never been...but it can't be that hard, can it?" Lily asked as she tied her hair up.

"Water is my specialty. I hope I won't slip." Kairi sighed as she put her jacket on.

I placed on my jacket too. "And she says we can go on our own for a little while before we meet up at the skating rink. I think Imma go home, and get my skates."

We slowly made our way to the yellow bus (to blend into the human world) and then boarded. Sadly, it was only First Years that were going, so we couldn't have fun with the guys.

Once we had gotten to the human world, which took at least two hours, I got off happily.

"Ok! You guys have got one hour to go anywhere you want! Have fun and don't go anywhere alone!" our instructer told us, before going her own way.

I linked arms with the girls and then we headed towards my house, which was only a couple of blocks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rang the doorbell at my house. My friends stood eagerly around me, waiting impatiently to see my house.

The door threw open and my mother came out. Her face was a look of surprise as she took in five girls, one of them was her daughter. "DAPHNE! You're home! Why didn't you tell us? Your father is going to be sooooooo happy!" She pulled me into a quick hug. "And you brought friends! What a delight! Come in, come in!"

I walked into the familiar hallway and listened to my friends "wow"s. Ok, I sooo didn't get it. One girl lives in an ocean castle, another lives underground in a fire kingdom, one lives in trees, hidden from the world and the last lives in the freaking sky! And they think this place is impressive? Pfft.

"Daddy!" I cried as my father rounded the corner.

"Daphne." He said, nodding. Then he turned enthusiastically to my friends. "So, isn't she a pain in the butt already?"

My jaw dropped. How dare he! In front of my friends! My 'rents burst into laughter looking at my face and soon the girls joined in.

"I'm Bridgette. Awesome to meet you." Bridge said, smiling.

"Lily. Pleasure." She introduced.

"My name's Kairi." Kairi remarked.

"Isabella." Iz said casually.

"I just came home to get my skates." I informed my parents, then went to the closet, pulling out my skates box. I took out the white skates with the golden rims. I smiled then placed it into my bag.

"Honey, we also have your birthday present." My mother told me, then she rushed out of the room to retrieve it.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!?!!?!?!?!?!" the girls cried, horrified.

I laughed. "No. It's in like, five days."

They sighed in relief and then got it.

"What will I get you?" Kairi whined.

"Why didn't you tell us?!?" Bridgette demanded.

"I don't have moneyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Isabella complained.

"Thanks, Daph. Thanks." Lily said sarcastically.

"Awwh...my baby girl doesn't need no presents. She just needs her friends and family around her. " my father told them.

"Yeah. I agree with the old man." I laughed.

Then my mother was back. She handed me a red box with a blue ribbon. "Honey. Listen to me carefully. Don't open it until the morning of your birthday ok? At...8:00 a.m. Got it?"

I nodded. "I promise, Mommy." I gave her a hug then my father. "I got to go now, byes!"

And with that, I grabbed my friends' and left.

"Awwh...we couldn't even take a tour." Lily complained.

* * *

**"Wooahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi screamed as she slid back and forth on the ice. She screamed, grabbing onto the closest person, who just so happened to be Lily (who's never ice-skated before) and they both fell flat on their asses.**

**I laughed and twirled in the same spot. "I thought you were the master at _all_ sports, Lily?"**

**"Not. All." she mumbled, pulling on the sides to help her stand up. Kairi stood up, blushing. "Sorry, Lil."**

**Isabella stepped out onto the ice. I prepared myself to see her flailing and falling but instead she went and did a small figure eight. "I'm pretty good at skating." she told us.**

**"But...but...you can't be! You're fire! Cold and water are your worst fears! Together, it's unbeatable! You...you can't be _good_ at ice-skating!" Lily stammered, angrily.**

**"Jealous, eh Lily? And you're angry that I _finally_ beat you in something?" Isabella taunted. She did a twirl in the spot.**

**Lily growled but didn't reply.**

**Then, Bridgette came out. Her right leg was raised and her arms out to balance her and she went to the center of the rink and did multiple twirls, pulling her leg into her body to make herself go faster, as she lowered herself closer to the ground for more balance. She stopped spinning and came back up, smiling triumphed at Isabella.**

**We skated out to her, (I holding onto Lily as Isabella helped Kairi) and we hugged Bridgette. "You're amazing!"**

**I looked around. Only First Years (boys and girls) were there...so our school had probably rented out the rink earlier.**

**"I know." Bridgette proudly said. "Been skating for a long time."**

**I let go of Lily, despite her cries of fears and skated around a bit. I followed in the line, which went around the whole rink. It was quite fun and relaxing...**

**until...**

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! "OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a cry from the middle of the rink.**

**I laughed as I skated over to Kairi, who was lying on the ice, moaning. Isabella, Lily and Bridgette crouched down over her.**

**"Are you ok?" I asked her.**

**"Even though....water...is...my...specialty...ice...is...NOT." she groaned, unhappily. We helped Kairi up onto her feet and then let her go slowly.**

**Already Lily was getting the hang of it...now only Kairi was left.**

**For the rest of the afternoon, we skated around, teaching them how to do different things, until they no longer fell...**

**well...ok, maybe they DID fall after that...but only because I pushed them. Teehee.**

* * *

**Back at the School**

**We changed out of our wet clothes and into our uniforms again. I placed my present upon my desk, wanting to know what was inside, but I would never break my promise.**

**"Roof, guys?" Isabella asked. "It's nice out."**

**I nodded. "Yeah. No homework tonight. Let's go."**

**"OK...but tomorrow we have to practise for cheer-leading ok, Daph?" Bridgette asked.**

**I nodded once more. **

**"I found a new way up to the roof, much easier." Isabella told us.**

**"Kool. How?" Lily asked.**

**"This way." Isabella said. We walked down a corridor that was still in our dorm, but was abandoned. **

**"This is scary..." Kairi whispered.**

**Isabella then opened a door, which had stairs. We went up the stairs, closing the door gently behind us.**

**Soon, after about two flights, we found ourselves on the roof. **

**"That was sooo kool!" I exclaimed.**

**"I know." Isabella said proudly.**

**Then, a voice called out. "Girls?!?!?!"**

**We tried to hide but couldn't find any places. Slowly, we turned around and was surprised. The boys were sitting at the table, playing cards. They were surprised to see us too.**

**"What are you doing here?" Seth and Lily asked at the same time. "Woah."**

**"Just...wanting a break from the school." Bridgette informed.**

**Suddenly, a group of people appeared, floating in the air. Brie! and Dylan! There was probably eight other ninjas with them.**

**"Good. It's an even number." Brie said, her voice loud and dominating.**

**I looked to the girls. "Let's go."**

**"PIXIE DUST!" And, we all transformed.**

**"This is my first time as a Guardian." Aaron told me, coming to stand beside me. He looked pretty kool in the gear.**

**THe guys left their table and joined their girls, dressed and ready for battle.**

**"This time, I'm going to kill you." Brie told us. "I choose...the pink one."**

**I rose up, so that I was at the same level she was at. Suddenly, the ninjas were all aiming at my friends. It was a blur beneath us, but I couldn't hear anything. A sword, made of metal but had a pink handle appeared at my side. I took it, and watched as Brie pulled out her sword.**

**"Hey...dude with the hair! How 'bout a sword fight?" I heard from Dylan, down below.**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" cried Bridgette.**

**"What?!?!" Lily, Kairi and Isabella exclaimed.**

**"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" Bridgette shouted she got absorbed in her own battle.**

**By not paying attention, Brie came at me. I dodged her, using my sword to protect me. Our swords clashed, and I tried to get past hers but it was no use. CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! went our swords, then, she sliced my arm. Pain ran through my body as blood dripped down my arm, but I continued to fight. She had said she was going to kill me. Little violent person.**

**I got a scratch on her arm and blood appeared, but not a major injury.**

**We continued.**

**Not a word was exchanged, as if our fate was already decided. Mark after mark appeared on my body , as it did on hers.**

**Finally, panting hard from dodging and swinging, I felt as if I could fly no more. She was puffing hard too, just as tired.**

**Then, I saw an opening. I went straight for her stomach and as she dodged I turned around, hitting her with my elbow. She fell to the ground below, her bandanna falling from her face. I landed on the ground looking down on her, the tip of my sword at her neck.**

**"Well....what...are...you...waiting...for?" she hurled at me.**

**Then, Aaron appeared. "Stop! Daphne! Stop!" He practically threw himself onto his knees, away from his ow fight with Dylan, shoving my sword away. I dropped it. He hovered over her, then turned to me, his eyes narrowed. "How could you hurt her? Can't you see the resemblance between the two of you? How...how could you guys dare to do this to each other?"**

**I looked closely at Brie, never really noticing her features....her gear took too much attention. She had mid-night black hair, and eyes as silver as her necklace....her necklace...which was glowing.... High cheekbones and a perfect nose, she looked more like me then I had thought.**

**_Stop it! You guys can't look alike! You're not related ,but enemies!_ My brain told me...but it felt strange...looking at her without her mask. She looked at me, no anger or hatred there either, but a look of curiosity and surprise. Perhaps she saw what Aaron was talking about.**

**Then, I stumbled backwards, against the wall. The world spun around me, creating doubles and triples of the people around me. I couldn't tell who was my ally, or who was my enemy. I slid down the wall, collapsing on the ground. The pain was too overwhelming. I was covered in blood, mine and Brie's...**

**...I couldn't stop it anymore....the darkness was too tempting...and slowly, slowly, I fell into the darkness...peace and quiet finally taking over my mind....**

**

* * *

**

thats it. Thanks for reading .sorry for the delay and shortness. this was sort of a fill in chapter. Please **review! **what do u think is going to happen to Daphne? To Brie? And how are the others? Stay tuned to find out!


	11. Birthday Surprise

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

Thanks to Jay-Jay-Jessie for giving me a good idea to add to my own! You're the best lil sis! Sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**Slowly, I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light above me. _Where was I?_ was the first question that popped into my head, until I remembered what had happened last. Then, a gazillion questions entered my mind. _Where's Brie? Why does she look like me in a way? How are the girls? How are the guys? What did Dylan think when I fainted? Why _had_ I fainted?_Then, I began to reanalyze everything, starting at the beginning. Finally, I realized that Brie probably was just as evil as myself, but maybe she was being controlled. At first, her eyes were blank, just like Dylan's. But...when we were both on the ground and injured, and Aaron had just given his opinion, I don't know...her face was just...different. So much different...and it hit me. At that point, her face had life in it. She wasn't getting controlled. Then, two images came to my head, one of her blank eyes...and one of her with life eyes....and I noticed that in the blank-eyes-ones, her necklace...it was glowing...and the hole was filled with a silver light....but when she had controlf of herself, her necklace...was just empty...and you could see her skin. What did all this mean? **

**I tried to sit up, then collasped onto my bed. Pain rushed through my body and for a moment I thought I'd scream. I looked around me, trying not to move much, and saw my mother's birthday gift on my desk...along with nine other ones. What the heck?**

**"D-Daphne? Are you up?" Came a voice from across the room. **

**"Yes." I called. "What's going on? What day is it?"**

**"Umm...Friday?" she told me, more as a question then an answer. I heard her get up and call the others up, telling them I was finally up.**

**Wait, _finally?_ Friday...what?!?!?! The fight took place on Monday! I've been unconscious for five days??? Five days...**

**The girls came around me and Kairi helped me sit up properly to face them all. In chorus, suddenly fully awake, they shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAPHNE!"**

**I gasped, forgetting. "Oh my gawd! You're right! Um...thanks for the prezzies....what time is it?" **

**"It's 7:30..." Bridgette told me, checking her alarm clock. **

**"You don't know how worried we were! You've been asleep for five days!" Lily exclaimed.**

**"Don't worry about the homework, though. The teachers are all giving a pass on this week. The doctor says you're not healthy enough to go to classes yet, even after you wake up so we're just going to bring you your homework." Isabella told me, relieved for me. "Can you wait for us to brush our teeth and change for school? It'll only be a sec, ok?"**

**"Sure." I told them, and they rushed off to do their daily things. **

**I closed my eyes and suddenly felt my neck was light. I opened my eyes and looked over at the nightstand and sure enough, there sat my locket. "Why isn't my locket on me? And where's Pynki?" I added the last question, seeing that the stone was gold instead of pink.**

**"Doctor took it off. He couldn't get to some of your injuries. Pynki...well, when you're hurt, so is your pixie, especially if you're transformed...we found out....Pynki and the rest have been taken away for examination down at the Little Creatures Hospital. " Bridgette answered, as she changed into our school uniform. She sighed. "I hope Eira is fine. Us girls were ok, but they used up a lot of energy, and the injuries were more painful to them then to us."**

**"Are...are you guys ok now?" I asked.**

**"Yep. Totally fine." Lily chirped as she came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair into a ponytail. Isabella zoomed in before Kairi could, making her stomp her feet, impatiently. Kairi sighed and went to grab her books, stuffing them into her book bag.**

**I sighed in relief. "Good. That's good."**

**Fifteen minutes later, they were all dressed and ready to go. Classes didn't start 'til 8:30 though so they all sat on my bed.**

**"Open your presents!" Kairi urged and the others agreed with her.**

**"Mine first!" Isabella dibbed, grabbing a small box off of the desk. She gave it to me.**

**I smiled. "Thanks, Iz." Then, as I opened it, Lily moved the rest of the prezzies to my bed, where they were sitting.**

**I tore off the red wrapping gently, and then shook the box a bit. **

**"No, don't!" she cried, almost reaching out to grab it. "Don't shake!"**

**"Sorry." I giggled. I took off the tape and opened it, only to find red tissue and an envelope. "Wow, Izzie."**

**"I got carried away..." She muttered, blushing a bit. **

**I opened the envelope first, and out came a gorgeously drawn picture of the five of us.**

**_Hey Daphne, _**

**_I don't know whether or not you'll be able to open this on your birthday, so I just want to say Happy Birthday! You're a great friend. _**

**_Hope you like your gift,_**

**_Isabella R._**

**I took off the tissue, and gasped. Instead was a beautiful, silver, charm bracelet. There was five glass charms on it; a cloud, a flame, a leaf, a water droplet and lastly a heart. "It's beautiful, Isabella! Thanks!"**

**"No problem." she said. "I made everyone one too." She then went to her nightstand and pulled out another box, slightly bigger than mine. She opened it, and pulled out four more bracelets. Then, as she came back to sit on my bed, she handed them out.**

**"Mine next!" Lily shouted, giving me a bag. I took out the letter, read it, and gently placed it onto Isabella's. Then, I looked into the bag. It was filled with green tissue. I took it all out, throwing it into the garbage beside my bed. At the bottom, laid a pink basketball. "Wow! Thanks, Lil!"**

**"I knew you'd like it." Lily remarked. "Unlike some people here." she added, shooting Bridgette a look.**

**Bridgette giggled. "Now, mine." She gave me a medium sized box. I took off the silver and purple wrappings and laughed. "Pink pom-poms and make-up. Nice. Thanks, Bridgy."**

**"Finally, mine." Kairi gave me her box shyly. "I didn't know whether or not you'd like it...but here." I took it and carefully taking off the blue wrappings and discarding it. But it was no ordinary box. It was a treasure chest. A very small, miniature treasure chest. I opened the lock, and inside was a beautiful shell necklace. "Wow, Kai-Kai. Thanks. It's wonderful. All of these presents are. Thanks so much!" I tried to hug them, but couldn't move. "Air hug?" They laughed and gave me an air hug.**

**I checked my alarm clock. "It's almost 8. I better open that present of my parents." I took the box, with the pink and black wrappings and opened it. A letter tumbled out. I opened it slowly and read through the contents.**

**_Dear Daphne,_**

**_Happy Birthday! Finally, my baby girl is fourteen! We have actually been afraid of this day...because we have some things to tell you....and it's not easy for us to write this, as it won't be easy to read. We just want to say, we love you. With all our hearts. The truth is, you're adopted. Well, sort of. See, we've always wanted a child. Just one. That would have been enough. But there was just no way, the doctors have said. So...we were quite depressed. Then, that one day, at around 9 at night, a knock came on our door. We opened it, and found you! How happy we were. But there was serveral papers with you, including a letter from your real parents. Two, actually. One was for us, and one for you. The one for us told us everything we needed to know able you...plus when we were to give this to you. On the day you were born, at the hour you were born... It is quite shocking actually. Please, just know, we love you. The letter is down there._**

**_Dear Daphne,_**

**_I know how weird this must be, reading this letter on your fourteenth birthday. But I am just very sorry, very very sorry that I could not raise you myself. Anyway, I would just like to tell you, Happy Birthday, and congratulations on becoming...a vampire. Yes, hun, you're a vampire. From a very royal, long line of the first class, the best, the strongest. Vampire children do not get their full powers until they are fourteen years of age. That was why you were not to know until today. Congratz. There is more. You have a sister. I do not know if you guys have reunited, but being vampires, there is a certain bond between families, especially brothers and sisters. You guys must have at least met once or twice and not have known. She is your twin sister, an even more pleasant surprise. Her name is Gabriella. Sadly, Gabriella was lost, all of this has even been written. The only thing with her is a small necklace, giving her her name. I hope you will find her soon. There will be pain, during your transformation, but hopefully, this little present will subdue it. Also, when you are sixteen years old, you...will be called home. You will know when, at that time. For now, live your life happily, and please remember, not only does your foster family love you...but so do we. All of us. _**

**_Take care, beloved one, take care._**

**My hands shook. "This can't be...this can't be..." My eyes suddenly went to my clock, and it said 7:59 a.m. Only one minute 'til the moment I was born.**

**"What is it?" Lily asked, full of concern. "L-Lily...read...read...this...letter...please...and...tell...the others..." I said slowly., my eyes still on the clock. As I gave the letter to her, the clock turned to 8:00 a.m.**

**Suddenly, there was a piercing scream in the room and I wanted to cover my ears...until I realized it was _me_ screaming. A hot, burning feeling went through my body, and it lingered. I felt as if I was being roasted alive, and my heart was pounding hard in my chest. Every beat hurt and I could feel hot tears rolling down my face. I fell, laying down, looking up at my friends' worried expressions. They were shouting something, but I could not hear them. I wanted to reach out to them, to hold them, but instead I grabbed at my chest, wanting to tear out my heart. The pain rushed through, right down to my toes, over and over again. My head hurt, and I felt as if I've been upside down for over an hour, but I was not. I could feel myself screaming, but couldn't hear it over the pounding of my heart, and I couldn't feel it above the pain that was already at its seventh round through my body.**

**My skin burned, showing me a pain I've never felt, never seen.**

**Then, I heard Lily. "WE'VE GOT TO HELP HER! The necklace! The necklace!" I watched in slow motion, although the pain did not slow, as they all scrambled to get my locket. What was that going to do for me? My breathing got rough, and I had to suck in hard and loud to get even a little oxygen. My lungs suffered badly, not being able to give my body what it needed. I suddenly went dehydrated and it didn't help my breathing. My feet, unable to take the heat, started to go numb. I felt disfigured, mangled, pulled in different directions, even though I knew I was laying in bed. I felt as if I was burning in hell, or worse, burning in Isabella's hometown river (which was made out of lava) without a suit on. **

**Then, suddenly, as it had came, the pain was gone. My eye-sight came back, and I could hear. I was still breathing hard, but at least I wasn't dying. Lily, Isabella and Bridgette cried out in relief.**

**"Thank God!" **

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Daphne! You scared us to death!"**

**"Kairi went to get the teachers and Doctor!"**

**"You'll be fine! Thanks to Lily!"**

**My hand, automatically, went to my necklace and it surprised me to find my locket there. I gasped as the jewel filled with a black. "W-what...h-happened?"**

**Then, teachers and the doctor rushed in, shoving my friends out. Kairi was crying, scared out of her skin for my life. What great friends I had. I laid back normally into the bed, the teachers surrounding me. The doctor placed his bag on my nightstand since there was no room on my bed, because of all the presents. My math teacher moved those over to the desk.**

**My breathing slowed and I laid there nervously as the doctor took out different things to check up on me.**

**"Looks like we got a first class vampire here. Very rare, but still have 'em. Time for their transformation, and we all know it. Could hear the screaming all the way in Xylon Toxic if you wanted." The doctor conversationalized, with a slight British accent. "You teachers could leave now, no dangers here. I'll get her rested. Won't be back in school for another week or two. Not only having to deal with the transformation, but also with the fact that she's got physical injuries from that nasty fall up on the roof. Glad she got away with minor scars. Ok, good day now."**

**The teachers one by one filed out, getting ready to go and teach. Finally, the room was empty.**

**"A vampire, eh? Didn't you tell your friends that you were one? They didn't have to call everyone but me, y'know." He informed.**

**I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing. "I didn't know I was one until this morning, right before I got this terrible pain."**

**"Ahh...that is quite sad. Adopted, eh? Yep, I know your type. Very, very high up. Sometimes, they don't like to raise their kids, and don't take them back until they're fully grown. Typical. But it's ok, now, see? No more pain...that locket, very powerful, indeed. Can do some amazing stuff, can't it? Saved your life five days ago, those girls say. Should be happy, you. Amazing girls, wonderful friends. That one who called us, a bit shy and odd, but still, amazing. Now let's see...you should just rest mostly. No medication needed. You look perfectly fine now. Y'know, several children go through this without an amazin' device like that around your neck. Should be thankful. Ok, I'll see you this afternoon for another checkup. Rest for now." he told me, and taking his bag, left.**

**I sighed, then settled down for some sleep.**

* * *

**A couple of Days Later (More like a week)**

**"I'm fine, I swear!" I told my friends. They sat on their beds, looking at me, giving me a suspicious look. It was nighttime, and we were getting ready to sleep.**

**"You sure?" Lily asked.**

**"Positive?" Kairi added.**

**"Absolutely ok?" Bridgette questioned.**

**"I'm fine!" I repeated. I sat calmly on my own bed, stroking the baby kitten Aaron had gotten for my birthday. It was a magical cat, knowing how to use the toilet and when. Also, it could take care of itself. All it needed was a place to stay, and of course, that would be in our room. Her name was Saphira, and she was white-ish tan. She purred in my lap, and I smiled. "I'll go back to school on Monday, ok?"**

**"Fine." Kairi answered grudgingly. She wanted me in my full health before going back.**

**"So...what are we going to do tomorrow?" Lily asked.**

**"Anything...anything at all."**

* * *

That's it. sorry its soo short. sorta ran out of ideas. But I swear, or hopefully, the next one will be good. I just want the months to speed by, so maybe it'll be Christmas or Thankgivings in the next chapter! we'll see...

Thanks for reading and please **review!** Thanks.


	12. Destruction of the City

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I watched as the snow drifted softly to the ground. I looked over to my bed, and the huge space were there was another bed. A new girl had came, and then added to a room of five, so it was now a room of six. Every single dorm was a room of six, so they added another bed in our room too, hoping we might be lucky and have another...or at least be ready for next year's. It was now the middle od December, with no news of Monica and Brie at all. I had wondered for the first couple of weeks, but later got busy with things such as Halloween and thanksgiving. Now, as Christmas was in a week or so, I had also gotten all my gifts ready for the girls and guys. Being a vampire had not changed my life much, except for the new knowledge and closeness I felt to my parents. Now there was no secrets between us, and it made us closer and tighter, more like a family. It was a Saturday, and I couldn't wait until Christmas came.**

**"Daphne, are you ready?" asked Bridgette from her desk. Her hair was in two braids, and she was dressed in a cute silvery-blue jacket. Also, she was wearing a black skirt over white leggings. Why wasn't she cold?**

**"Yeah. I am." I looked down at my own outfit, to make sure I looked ok. I had on jeans, and a new green sweater. I wrapped my multi-coloured scarf around my neck, pushing my hair off my shoulders. Then, I grabbed my jacket.**

**"Where did the girls say they'd meet us?" I asked Bridge. We were going to head out to the city and buy some Christmas gifts. The other girls, had gone before us, planning on hitting the library before meeting us.**

**"The fountain in the forum. Can you believe _Isabella_ needed books too?" Bridgette laughed. We slowly made our way out of the school.**

**"I know. Anyway, don't you think it's weird that Brie hasn't shown up for all these months? Suspicious, eh?" I asked. We trended down the road, and then started on the sidewalk.**

**"I think she's planning something." Bridgette suggested.**

**After talking casually about our plans for the break, we found outselves at the forum. Three girls stood there, huddled against the cold. **

**Isabella was wearing track pants and an overcoat. She had on numerous layers, just to keep warm. Lily wore jeans and a cute, Puma jacket she had gotten here, delivered from the human world. There was no such thing as _Puma_in this world. Kairi shivered slightly in her warm jacket (which looked amazing on her!) and her normal worn-out jeans. **

**"HEY!" Bridgette called, completely unharmed by the cold weather.**

**"H-h-hey." Isabella mumbled, shaking.**

**"Let's get out of here before we freeze!" Lily almost commanded, darting off down the road. We quickly followed behind her. She was heading to the Ivylonia Mall. **

**I watched as different creatures, small and big, hurried down the roads and streets, intent on making it home before it got any colder. At one point, I thought I saw an Alkonost, an angelic beast with woman features. I also saw some an Aloja, a female water spirit, doing some shopping. I was quite used to this kind of thing by now. **

**We hurried, and soon were nice and cozy inside the mall. **

**"Should we split up?" Isabella asked. "I have some things I still need to get.." She looked at me, then at Kairi.**

**"Yeah...sure. I'm done my shopping anyway." I informed them.**

**"Same." Kairi agreed. "We'll go together and u three go on ok?"**

**"Ok." Lily smiled. "See you guys here...in about...two hours?"**

**"Sure." I grabbed Kairi's arm and then dragged her off.**

**"They didn't get our gifts yet. Can you tell?" She asked me, as we walked towards a cafe. We took seats inside and sadly, there was nothing I could actually drink. Kairi ordered some kind of drink that originated from the sea for herself and then sighed. "What could we get you? Excuse me." She motioned for the waitress to come. "Do you have coffee?"**

**"Yes, we do. It's a new addition. Sugar? Milk? What would you like?" She asked. I almost gasped as I saw she had not only two arms ,but four. The other two were holding trays filled with dishes and left-over food.**

**"Can I do it for myself, please? And could you get this Aboola Seawater Special please?" Kairi asked.**

**"Sure, sure. Ready in a sec." and with that the waitress left. **

**"So...are you interested in Aaron?" Kairi asked, smiling too innocently at me.**

**My eyes narrowed. "No. He's just a...friend."**

**"Sure he is." she remarked, not believing me.**

**"Honestly!" I swore. "And...anything happening between you and Jason yet? You guys have had only one date!"**

**She blushed deeply and looked at her fingers. "I don't really mind. Really, we just study and do stuff together a lot. I don't know if he still likes me the way...well, that way."**

**I sighed. "Of course he does, Kai-Kai."**

**"Yeah...I don't know." she sighed with me. Then smiled. "I think Aaron likes you."**

**"Nope." I automatically said.**

**"Yep."**

**"Nope."**

**"Yep."**

**"Nope. You know, I could do this _all _day." **

**"Yep and that's final."**

**"Cheater."**

**"Nuh uh!"**

**"Ya huh."**

**"Nuh uh."**

**"Ya huh. That's final." I stuck my tongue out at her. **

**She giggled. "So how are we going to spend _two_ hours?"**

* * *

**Aaron, Jason and Jonah**

**"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! That's not good....no...not that....ugh....Christmas....nope...." Jonah muttered, looking at different CDs. He wanted to get Lily something special for Christmas, but this was his first time shopping for someone soo _important. _Sure, he'd never tell her that she was so important, but in truth she was. His heart thudded faster as he remembered the smile she had given him just the day before. _Stupid, stupid!_ He shouted at himself.**

**"Great...I don't think Kairi will like CDs much. What are we going to _do?" _Jason complained, picking up a _Cheetah Girls_ CD and then putting it back. It was the _first_ time he ever shopped for _anyone_ other then himself. "I don't know what she'd like!"**

**Aaron sighed, as he watched his best buds rack their brains. "You've been at this all day! Haven't you thought of anything?"**

**"NO!" they both shouted, before going back to their big piles of maybe-CDs. **

**Aaron sighed again. "You sure you don't need my help?"**

**"But...we want it to be special, chosen ourselves." Jason reminded. **

**"Ok...how about I just give you an idea?" Aaron suggested.**

**Jason and Jonah's eyes lit up. "Ok."**

**Aaron laughed, pulling them from their piles and taking them somewhere else, more...efficient.**

* * *

**Later...with the Girls. Daphne's P.O.V**

**We walked out of the mall, arms full of shopping bags. Kairi and I had found ourselves in front of the store which automatically made stuffed animals for us, out of thin air, but was the perfect one. We each bought two, one for ourselves and one for our pixies. They had decided on staying inside their lockets, not liking the cold weather. **

**Then, a loud, LOUD crashing came from in front of us. Screams echoed throughout the city and people began to run everywhere. A huge explosion happened near the fountain, and enormous ogres appeared, apparently hungry. **

**We all ran to one side, hiding behind the wall, in the alley. **

**The ogres destroyed everything in its paths, throwing tables, chairs and other things at houses and buildings. Fires began to take place, burning down trees and working its way towards a shop with a woman and child huddled, terrified.**

**I didn't have to think things through. One moment I was standing there with my friends, the next moment I was by the lady and her child, picking them up in one arm and running super speed back to my friends. I placed them gently on the ground and told them, "Be safe."**

**They nodded their thanks and ran off.**

**My friends had their jaws dropped. "Looks like being a vampire has its...pros and cons."**

**I grinned. "Let's kick some ogre butt. It's probably Monica."**

**And, just as I had predicted, Brie appeared alone. Yet, she looked different. More...evil. A loud, evil laugh came from her as she watched the ogres ruin our beautiful city. **

**"PIXIE DUST!" We shouted, and transformed. **

**"GO! Take care of the city! I'll deal with her!" I told the others and they nodded, flying off into different directions. Isabella and Kairi went to put out the fire, while Lily and Bridgette went and tried to fix the buildings. **

**I floated easily up to eye-level with Brie. **

**"We meet again." She said coolly as I nodded.**

**"This time, no swords. Fists." she demanded and made two fists, standing in a fighting stance.**

**I sighed. "Brie, do we _have_ to do this?"**

**And then, I was rocketing into the building behind me. I made a huge impact into the building and fell into someones living room. A woman screamed as her baby began to cry and her husband came at me, angry yet scared. Then, he saw how I was still a child and softened.**

**I stood up slowly, my back hurting. "I'm sorry. I'll get someone to fix this for you. Sorry." I turned around and flew out of the hole. "Guess that hit was a yes." Yet secretly, I wondered how she got soo...fast and strong. **

**She smirked and went for another one but this time, expecting it, I dodged her. Then, I went fo a blow but she grabbed my arm and spinning me around a couple of times, threw me to the ground. I fell, but tried to grab onto her, and only managed to pull her necklace off. A bright light blasted from it, hitting Brie too. A surprise look came onto her face as she also fell with me. Her transformation suddenly ended and she was then in ordinary clothes. She flapped her arms helplessly but was to not avail. Vampires may be fast and strong, but are no flyers.**

**I grabbed hold of her, and tried to get my wings to flap. Slowly, slowly, I began to stop falling.**

**Then, we hit something soft and bouncy. I sat up gratefully and found Aaron smiling down on both of us. He had a sort of stick out, pointing it at the thing that was holding us. It was an air mattress...and then I realized that he was holding a wand. _He's a wizard._ **

**I looked over to Brie, who was gasping for breathe. She looked at me then a puzzled look came onto her face. "Where am I?"**

**"You don't know? You don't remember?" I asked.**

**"You look like me...who are you?" she questioned.**

**"Brie...wait...Brie...GaBRIElla...oh my gawd...you're...you're...." I suddenly sighed in relief, pulling her into a hug.**

**"Wait... I remember you! You're...you're Daphne Nelson! What are you doing huggin me?!?!!?" she cried, trying to push me away.**

**Tears fell from my face, but they were happy tears. She was my sister. She ...was my twin. Fraternal, since our face shape was a bit different but not our features. I realized now that the necklace controlled her, and it also changed her appearance. Plus, she was always under a bandanna. But now, I realized that she had the same mid-night black hair as me, and her eye shape, almond, Egyptian-like, were the same too. Except their colour. It had changed too....it was no longer silver, but a nice, baby pink. Spira came out of the necklace in my hand, and she was also gasping for breathe. Her hair-style had also changed. It was still hot pink, but no longer up in pigtails, instead it was in the same style as Pynki's, down and short, with side bangs...except hers went to the left. Her dress also changed. It was no longer black, but white, like Pynki's, except her pink was a baby pink, as mine was a hot pink. **

**Brie stood up and put out her hand. "My necklace."**

**"Brie...please...Brie, you're my sister...please...don't go back to Monica...you're _my_ sister! Don't be evil! This necklace...it...controls you...Brie?" I practically begged.**

**Her face was surprised, with a bit of suspicion. "I can't be your sister....I've lived with the Bautista's all my life, with Monica, Dylan, Cassi and their family too. I...just can't be your sister...despite ...the looks..."**

**"I was adopted too. Abandoned in the human world. And you, abandoned here....we were meant to be seperated...but we're united...and we have our powers...Brie...you mustn't go back to Monica! She's evil! Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked, standing up to face her.**

**"I don't know. Monica's my best friend....she told me to...to...get rid of Cassi and anyone who gets in my way...plus...Dylan..." Brie fell back to her knees, tired. "I've always looked up to him, thought I loved him...but I realize now that I only love him as a brother...and I was jealous....of the affection he showed Cassi...but...that was only because I've been so lonely." She smiled at me. "I guess we are sisters, after all. And...If I don't work for Monica...where will I go?"**

**"Brie....there's an extra bed back in our dorm room at ABA....you have to go to school...." I suggested slowly. "I could ...show you our parents' letter for us...You were...kidnapped, before they could add any information to you, besides your name...Brie....you must come to live with me..."**

**She agreed then looked over at Aaron, who was just smiling pleasantly. "Thanks, umm...I don't know your name. But you've saved my life, twice."**

**"Aaron. Aaron Fernandes." he said, holding his hand out. She shook it, but instead it was to help her up. I also stood up then another fact hit me. "OH MY GAWD! I could save Dylan! I could...he's being controlled too....omg..."**

**"You're not going to get to him." Brie informed me sadly. "He's being watched carefully by Monica. He's much more powerful then her, and she has to monitor him 24/7. This "queen" business is really getting out of hand...she wanted me to...kill...Cassi."**

**"We'll talk about that later." I told her. "Right now, we gotta stop those ogres!"**

* * *

That's it. Sorry for the information fill...and the rush...I really didn't want to...but...well....just tell me what you think. Thanks. Yay! Brie's saved! But can we save Dylan too? Or is Monica keeping him close?

Please stay tuned!


	13. Missing You

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

**"Well....that raid upon the city was a _complete_ disaster! How could you _possibly_get defeated by thirteen year old girls, in tu-tus????" A blonde girl with blazing gold eyes, sitting on a throne, screeched angrily to the bowing creatures before her.**

**"Y-your Highness! Please, forgive us!" the ogres' master cried frightening.**

**Monica growled. "_Forgive _you? After you've lost my _best friend_to them? I KNEW I couldn't trust you!" She jumped to her feet, her elaborate dress falling beautifully around her. Monica was a gorgeous girl; long blonde hair up in a bun (for her golden crown) with loose curls falling out to frame her angular face. Her eyes were large and usually very seductive despite her being thirteen. She was at a tall height, 5"3 so far, and still growing. Her red dress, designed specifically for her, was long and flowy. But today, her face was twisted in anger. Smoke was practically coming out of her ears. Her gold cloak flew out behind her as she walked past the ogres and through the huge golden doors. "I'll speak with you later when I'm...more...calm."**

**She waved a hand to the guards who were about to follow her, signalling them to get rid of the ogres for now. She walked down the quiet hallway, her chin high and her face looking calm. She turned down that hall, only to end up in another. Not knowing where she was going, just wanting to get out of there, she quickened her pace.**

**Finally, after entering a random room, she glanced around. The room was decorated beautifully. A pink bed folded nicely, a blue desk filled with stuff animals, the closet door opened to reveal empty racks, and a high ceiling with little golden glow-at-night stars stuck on top.**

**Monica sank onto the bed, running her hand over the pillows. _Cassi used to sleep here._ came the thought, which quickly left. She stood up and went to the desk, petting one of the animals. _Cassi used to play with these._ She walked slowly towards the closet and opened it fully. _Cassi's clothes used to hang here, and she used to look at those mirrors to see if she looked good._ **

**Monica left the room and walked down another hallway, opening another door, and looking into another room. This room was so much different than the first. A black and pink bed was messy, saying 'someone just slept here'. The closet doors were thrown open, with a gazillion black, blue, and pink outfits, still lined up by colour. The desk was filled with papers and the opposite wall had a lot of weapons hanging from it, ready to use if needed. She went and sat on the messy bed, tears filling and spilling over, ruining her makeup. _My best friend used to sleep here._ She walked over to the weapons. _My best friend used to practice with these._ Then, Monica glided over to the closet. _My best friend will never wear these again._ It was a wonder how she could shed tears for Brie, and never for her little lost sister, Cassi. **

**Angrily, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "I WILL GET YOU BACK, BRIE! I WILL GET YOU BACK! AND I WILL _KILL_ THEM FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!"**

**"Is that so? You will never kill anyone in your life, Monnie." a calm, deep voice said casually from behind her. Red-faced, Monica turned around to face a fourteen year old boy. Dirty blonde hair and the same gold eyes, yet this time, filled with boredom. He wore magnificent robes of black and red and the necklace around his neck laid limp on his chest. "So, Brie is gone now, hmm?"**

**Monica, tired of pretending to be tough, sank to the ground, defeated by her own brother's words. Sobbing, she cried, "They took her! That, that Daphne girl! They're twins or something! Dylan! What am I to do?"**

**Dylan bent down onto his knees and patted his little sister's shoulder. Monica was not a girl for emotions and she had wept more for an un-related girl than her own sister. Cruel, yes. Sad, even more. "I don't know, Monica. But...if Brie really _is_ Daphne's sister, then you must let her go back to her family. Get a new employee." He helped her stand up. "After all, you only _used_ Gabriella."**

**"I did NOT!" Monica shouted, now angry. **

**"Easy there, Monnie. I was just saying." Dylan backed away. "Now, excuse me, your _Highness." _He did a quick bow and then left.**

**Walking down the hall, his heart ached to know more about Daphne. He knew now that she was no longer going to be interested in him, with him being all evil. or 'evil'. Why _was_ he getting controlled by his sister? **

**He remembered how he had ordered for people to get her, on the school roof, and how hard her body hit the ground. Wincing, he remembered how he tried to stop hmself from saying those words, but not able to control his own body. His mind had fought but to no avail. He had been angry and hurt that it was Jason who had to save his girl. No, just, the girl because Daphne was not his. Wasn't and will never be. Coming from two different worlds, literally. **

**He had watched her many times, on his own time, and how she was with that new guy, Aaron. They acted normally, as friends, but it could always grow into something more. Silent tears slid down his face as he walked out onto the castle roof, starring at the setting sun. How he wished that Daphne could see this...with him...**

* * *

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I leaned against the railing, staring out into the setting sun, my mind suddenly on Dylan. I had saved Brie after all, so how come I can't save him? The sky, orangy-pink, was glowing and a wish came that I knew was what my heart secretly longed; _Dylan, please be here with me._ I watched silently, as the sun disappeared from the sky, and it slowly turned dark. A shiver ran through my body but I continued to stand out there for who knows how long. Suddenly a song entered my heart, and I sang quietly;**

**_Ohhh, yeah_**

_**Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time**_

_**Chorus:  
And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight**_

_**I figured out what to say to you (Mmmm)  
Sometimes the words they  
They come out so wrong, oh yes they do  
And I know it's time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time**_

**Then, suddenly, a male's voice, one that I longed to hear for a long time, sang along;**

**_Chorus:  
And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_**

_**Bridge:  
All those endless times  
We tried to make it, last forever more  
And baby I know**_

_**I need you (oh, oh, yeah)  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Really need you (ohh)**_

_**Chorus:  
I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (it's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart (no it doesn't matter)  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight **_

**Perhaps I was just imagining it, but was Dylan's voice singing too? My heart ached and I gripped my chest, knowing that even doing this would not help. Please stop...please stop...stop this pain....please.... I fell to my knees, tears falling already. I shook my head to rid of the memories, of the daydreams and of my heartbreak. Finally the pain subsided and I could breathe normally again. I sighed, standing up and heading for the door.**

* * *

**Brie's P.O.V**

**I hurried down the hall, my arms full of shopping bags. I had gone out and bought the new uniform, and gotten applied to this school, obviously going to be placed in the girls' room. It was weird, thinking that this school was going to be my home, and I missed Monica and Father dearly. What will he think, when I don't return home? Suddenly, I bumped into something, or someone.**

**"Wooooooaahhhhhhhhhhhhh......Sorry." came a male's voice. I fell backwards, and was caught by him. Midnight black hair, skater style, and silver eyes looked back at me on a handsome face. Then, I realized I recognized him.**

**"You must be Brie. I'm Aaron." he smiled, helping me stand up.**

**I smiled. "Yeah....I remember you. You saved my life...from my own sister. It was you who noticed the resemblance. Thanks."**

**"Yeah, well, it was nothing." He blushed, then grinned. "Soo....how do you like Xylan Toxic so far?"**

**"What do you mean? Isn't this Apple Bottom?" I asked, confused. I looked around me. It looked the same as before.**

**"Well...no. You're actually in the boys' school." He laughed. "Guess you got lost or something."**

**I blushed a deep red. I was never going to live this down. Wandering into the boys' school? The girls were going to have a laugh! "So...how do I get to the, er...girls' school?"**

**He smiled. "It's our turn in the Lodge room, so the girls must be there too. Come on." He took me down the hall while taking my hand.**

**And he didn't let go either.**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. Im kinda in a "Writers block" mode thing. Anyway, HAPPY CHINESE/VIETNAMESE NEW YEARS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review!


	14. Vampiria

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

Sooooooooo sorry for the delay!!!! LOADS of homework, projects, tests, etc etc. Immm sooooo sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**No One's POV**

**"Father...I promise. I'll bring them home safely. You know he's already there...and they'll be back in a matter of years...but if you wish it to be quickened..." a strong male's voice suggested in a dark room. He was kneeling on the cold, marble floor, his head bent. Sitting in a high throne above him was an older man. Unable to see his face but by his tone, he was calm yet frightening. **

**"Very well, Son. Bring them home. All of them. And if you don't...you know the consequences. Now, bring in dinner please." he ordered, clapping his firm hands together in a single clap.**

**"Yes, Father." the son replied, standing up. He took a quick, deep bow before leaving the room, his head held high. He was going to complete his father's wishes, unlike his slow, younger brother. Always loved more in the family, how he hated his younger brother. But now, now he was going to sow them who the _real_ heir shall be. It definitely can't go to little _baby_ of the family, can it?? But, he remembered, I have many cousins. And they shall try to take his place...**

**The young man growled, strolling down the halls menacingly. He would not let them take his place...it was _his._ And he'd kill every single one of those who tried to take it from him....**

* * *

**Daphne' P.O.V**

**I groaned inwardly as I sat through my last class of the day. Christmas break had just ended, still leaving its joyfulness behind. Inside me, warmth flooded alongside my blood. I had thought that perhaps with Brie around, it would be awkward, since she _had_ been part of Monica's crew but it wasn't like that. Most times Brie can't even remember what had happened, and often joked about it. Life was getting easier...except...**

**I had gotten a letter. I had read it several times over, but couldn't understand the meaning of it. I frowned, laying my head down to rest upon my crossed arms that were on my desk. I memorized the words, trying to burn them into my head.**

**_Dear Daphne and Gabriella,_**

**_It is time for you to come home...I shall come and pick you up, Friday, midnight. Please bring no one else..._**

**_...or they shall die...._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Your messenger._**

**Friday. That was tomorrow. Yikes.**

**"Daphne? Daphne Nelson!" a voice entered my brain. I raised my head, "What?" I asked, irritably. Then I realized it was the teacher calling, and my face burned in shame. "Yes, Miss?"**

**She frowned. "Please pay attention. I hope my class is not boring you. Perhaps a more advanced math class?" **

**My eyes widened. I could hardly keep up with this class, let alone a harder one. "No! Please, your class isn't boring me at all!"**

**The class burst into erupts of laughter as my face turned bright pink once more. She smiled down at me and then turned around to finish the lesson.**

**How miserable school life is...but that letter...where could it have come from?? _Who_ could it have come from??? And this Friday...at midnight?**

**When I had showed Brie the letter, she had just laughed saying that it was some kind of prank to fool us but I had a nagging feeling that this could not be true. Knowing her short temper (found that out right before Christmas when we had some shopping to do) I dropped the subject...at least, in front of her. The other girls were confused, just like me. They didn't understand...and then Lily had an idea.**

**_"Do you think, perhaps, that that letter came from your real family? Your_ vampire _family?? Do you think??" She asked, curious and hopeful._**

**_"That's right!" Bridgette clapped her hands. "That must be it!"_**

**_"I don't know..." I muttered as Pynki nodded. She was the only pixie out, besides Spira, who she was getting to know slowly. After all, they did not have the bond of sisters. _**

**_"C'mon Daph. We have lots of homework. Let's just start that and we'll deal with this later." Isabella complained. "Kairi, you love me, right? Could you pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee help me with this??"_**

**_Kairi sighed. "Help, not do. And she's right, Daph. Besides, we're not leaving you _ever_. You belong here, and Brie too. Plus, they can't really kill us, can they?"_**

**_Everyone was silent. _****_We had no answer._**

**"Class dismiss." came my math teacher's voice once more. I had drowned out all her words, except those. I stuffed my books into my book bag, then rushed out of the room before some of my classmates could even close their books. **

**I ran past a poster, stopped, then rewinded. I gasped, dropping my stuff as I read it.**

**It seemed like a long time ago, but only a few weeks back a poster had been posted about School Princesses. Then, a letter went around, saying that it was postponed for Prom. **

**_School Princesses are back! Prom is in a couple of months, but teachers are adding a new twist. Talent show with our candidates. Then, people shall vote. Please, Candidates, work hard! _**

**_Talent Show shall be in two months, please prepare._**

**I gulped. This was bad. Talent show? What on EARTH?!?!?!?!?! I sighed then continued to run. Soon, I found myself in our room, my lungs bursting for oxygen.**

**"What's the rush?" asked Brie, who sat with her legs crossed on her bed. She was reading a magazine. **

**"Nothing...I just....what are we going to do about tomorrow??? We can't procrastinate on this subject any longer!" I cried, outraged. I threw my bag onto the ground, then realized I had forgotten to stop by my locker to grab some books. "URGH!" I shouted for both subjects, throwing my arms up in the air.**

**"Wow. Are you rehearsing for a play?" Lily asked as she came into the room, in a basketball uniform, with Bridgette.**

**"Hey!" She frowned. "I thought you were gonna take cheer leading!"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Friday's tomorrow guys. What should I do?"**

**"Don't worry about it." Isabella replied at the same time Brie did. She stalked over to her bed, laying down.**

**Kairi ran puffing into the room. "HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE POSTERS?!?!?!?!?!?!!? TALENT SHOW!!!"**

**"What...posters..." the four others asked.**

**I just nodded. "Yep. Don't know what I'm gonna do in a talent show."**

**"You signed up?" Bridgette asked. "Without telling ME?!?!?"**

**"No. Didn't have to. You're in it too. And Lil. Its for the School Princesses competition. Gonna be announced at Prom. I don't know why they do this, btw. Isn't this for next year? Why do they have to start NOW?" I asked, slumping down onto my bed, sighing frustratingly. "And why was I NOMINATED?!?!?!?!?!"**

**Brie giggled. "I'd never be caught dead in a dress or a silly competition like that."**

**"Me either." Kairi and Isabella agreed.**

**I growled. "And this letter thing. Who will know about it?"**

**"Well...Aaron says he wants to take a look at it...I don't know why." Brie shrugged. "I don't get that kid."**

**I smiled. "But I know you like him."**

**She blushed a nice shade of pink. "No I don't. We're just friends."**

**"Don't you wish for it to be more?" Lily asked, eyeing her, smiling evilly.**

**"Nope." She looked away.**

**"Awwh...that's sad...'cause I heard some stuff...but I guess, since you don't like him, you wouldn't care." Bridgette remarked.**

**Brie perked up. "What was it? Didhesaysomethingaboutme? ohmygawdBridgette! Tell me!" **

**We laughed as she turned a darker colour of pink. "Not that I care..." she added. **

**Then, there was a knock on our door. Isabella stood up grudgingly and opened it. "Yes? Yeah...come in guys."**

**The guys filed laughing. "Nice room, ladies."**

**They sat on the ground or in desk chairs, since each girl had taken the bed. **

**"Ok...can I see this letter?" Aaron asked, curiously.**

**Brie looked at me. I nodded and stood up to take the letter out of my personalized notebook. Then, I handed it to Aaron.**

**He skimmed it over quickly, colour draining from his face. "No....No, not yet..."**

**"What is it?!?!?!" Brie asked, her eyes wide.**

**He looked up at us, his face pale. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect this so soon. I...I have a secret to tell."**

**The room went silent.**

**"Go on." I whispered.**

**"A long time ago, wayyy before us, humans were created. Alongside them, magical creatures; witches, wizards, ogres, pixies, shapeshifters, fire beings, air beings, and of course, vampires. Not many, but there were still some. Then, they began to breed. The humans stopped believing in magic, thinking that they were superior over us. That got us very mad. After several wars, we travelled and found our own remote places, like Ivylonia here. Others have travelled to different planets. That's where the vampires have gone. But...there was a law. You see, vampire children are born with very little powers. They get their full powers by the age of thirteen. Stop growing completely at eighteen. Until those vampires have children, which then they look around like thirty. And stay like that. Forever. Vampires are immortal that way. But...they are to give up their kids until they have reached their full utmost power and take them back around sixteen years. But...there was two certain kingdoms. One of women, and one for me. Royalty are the only exception, needing two to rule each kingdom. If the woman beared a female, the female would stay...if the woman beared a male, then the male was sent to the father. It has always been like this. Even commoners must follow this rule. Many couples have ran away, but have always been dragged back to court. It is against the law. And there is another law. You must lend your child to another family, not a vampire one though, because vampire parents are very dangerous around youngsters. They grow more calm the older you are...**

**There are two couples. One of the Women side, King Foxus and Queen Liana and of the Men side, King Darkon and Queen Salvia. King Foxus and Queen Liana have many children, living inside the castle. Male and female. They are of noble blood and cannot be separated once they are there....but, they still must follow the law. They must be transported to another planet, to be taken care of. Their latest is actually twins. Both girls. Both here...." Aaron stopped, sighing. **

**"You...are...a..." Brie stared, astonished. She had never guessed that Aaron would be a ...**

**"Vampire." Brie and I said at the same time.**

**Aaron nodded. "My father is King Darkon, my mother Queen Salvia. I...I was sent on a mission to reunite you girls, because you were close to getting your powers. I was suppose to deliver you home once you were sixteen....but Father must have a different plan. That letter was from my older brother, Alex. He...is...well, he's evil. As evil as Monica, wanting everything for himself. He wants you back, so Father can reward him. Father is anxious to make amends with Kind Foxus. And Alex wants one of you as his mate, even though he is several years older than myself. But...Alex will kill everyone who gets in the way of him getting his throne. He'll even kill my father. That is why Father needs help from King Foxus, but they are in a sort of argument. If, if Father can return King Foxus' daughters safely home, then...then he might have a chance against Alex. But Alex must wait. He has to be sure that it is the right time..."**

**"We also have another problem." Jason cleared his throat. "Looks like Monica got another minion. We have to defeat her. And find Cassi. She's the only one with the power to put a stop to all this nonsense."**

**"I agree." Jonah nodded. "We have to act, now."**

**My head was airy and I felt light-headed. I had just found out about my real heritage. "A-Aaron? How is...how is..my....p-parents?"**

**"Wonderful. Immortal, remember?" He laughed. "I kinda like Ivylonia and the human world...I don't want to return to Vampiria yet. But Alex is coming tomorrow night..."**

**"That's it!" I cried, jumping up. I pulled over my desk and pulled out twelve tickets. They were for the _Dancing Diamond_show. "We could use this as an excuse to go tomorrow. I kinda didn't want to, since this is soooo childish, but why not? Let's skip class tomorrow and visit the human world! She has to be there. Or else she would have been found already."**

**"OK, let's." Lily exclaimed. "Who else is coming?"**

**"I am! Anything to get out of my history test!" Bridgette shouted, becoming giddy.**

**The guys quickly agreed and so did Iz, Kai and Brie. We made plans to meet at the school gates, then the guys went back to their school.**

**That night, I had dreams of a dark, red place, filled with people, just like myself. I dreamed of a castle and a big family, males and females all young and strong. I did not know what they looked like, but it didn't matter because I couldn't see faces.**

**I began to cry in my sleep as another person came into the dream...destroying it with his very perfect smile...**

**_Dylan._**

* * *

**Monica's P.O.V**

**I sat angrily on my throne. Before me was a thirteen year old girl, who wanted to work for me. I growled. She was a poor example of Brie. Never even had any training.**

**"Please, please. I would also like to get revenge on those stupid girls and their boyfriends! Please, allow me to join you, and we could conquer them! Your Higness, please?" the girl begged.**

**"Very well. We'll see what you can do. Tomorrow, with Dylan, you shall find those girls and eliminate them!" Monica ordered, waving her hand. "Now, away with you."**

**The girl's face brightened and after thanking Monica a couple of times, she hurried away grinning. **

**"Who was that? What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Dylan, who came out from behind the shadows. **

**Monica eyed them then smiled. ****"That, is my new servant."**

**"And what is her name?" Dylan asked, rolling his eyes.**

**"Sadie. Sadie Diane."**

* * *

that's it. im sooo sorry about the delay. Also, ill try to update my twilight story...and begin my Night World story. Please check it out! Thanks.


	15. Getting Him Back

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**"Guys. I've just realized. We're going to have to stay the night..." I murmured. It was morning and we were packing our bags for our human world adventure. **

**"Really??? That's great!!" Bridgette exclaimed happily, placing her stuff into her huge duffel bag. "I'm going to need to pack more then."**

**"But...where will we stay?" Lily asked, sitting on her bed, her phone in her hand. She was checking her messages from her parents.**

**"At my house of course." I laughed. "Call the guys. They have to stay too. We're not going back to Vampiria tonight I guess!"**

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brie cried, estatic. "Told ya not to worry!"**

**Lily smiled and punched in Jonah's number. After a moment, she said, "Hello?" She placed him on speaker.**

**"What's wrong, Lil? Why are you calling so early?!?!?! Did something happen?" He asked from the other line.**

**"No, no Silly. Just tell the rest that we're staying the night at Daphne's...so pack for two days. ok?" she giggled.**

**"Fine. Ok. We'll be done in about an hour. See you then." he hung up.**

**"Bye." Lily muttered. **

**"OK, let's get packing!" Kairi clapped her hands. "I'll wake up Izzie."**

**She made a small water bubble, which she threw onto Isabella's head.**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she screamed, jumping out of bed. "URGHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KAIRI YUNA JONES!!"**

**Kairi laughed. "OK! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She began to run around the room.**

**Bridgette groaned and threw her bag onto the floor...right into Kairi's path. Shrieking, Kairi fell to her knees over Bridgette's bag. **

**Isabella laughed evilly, her hands up, ready to pounce. Kairi screamed playfully as Isabella glomped her.**

**When they were done, we placed all our bags at the door. I buzzed the office from our room. (we have our own buzzer. Kool.)**

**"Hello. Welcome to the automatic buzzer. What would you like to do? 1) talk to the secretary 2) leave a message 3) sign in absent 4) arrange for a meeting 5) other." came the clear voice of a computerized P.A system. Or was it controlled by a computer?**

**"Number 2 and 3 please." I said, politely. They monitored these.**

**"Ok. Who is signing in absent?" the voice asked.**

**"Daphne Nelson, Year 1. Kairi Jones, Year 1. Lily Summers, Year 1. Isabella Rossi, Year 1. Gabriella Bautista, Year 1." Then, I paused. "Should we do it for the guys too?"**

**Lily nodded. "I'll call." She dialed Jonah's number once more, and he picked up.**

**"What?" he asked, irritated.**

**"Don't tell me you're still sleeping. Do you want us to sign you guys in as absent?" Lily asked.**

**"Sure, sure."**

**"OK, 'night." Lily snickered and hung up. "Yeah, sign them in."**

**"Anymore?" The buzzer asked.**

**"Yes. Jonah Wood, Year 2. Aaron Fernandes, Year 2. Todd Carter, Year 2. Seth Summers, Year 2. Jason Tucker, Year 2." I answered.**

**"Ok. Thank you. And the message?" the voice questioned. "Recording, now."**

**"Mrs. Gillisto, this is Daphne Nelson, Year 1. We're going on an over-night trip, so we won't be back 'til tomorrow night. Please mark us absent from school today. Thank you." I said.**

**"Thank you. That will be delivered immediately. Have a nice day." And the buzzer clicked off.**

**"Well." Lily muttered. "Girls, are we ready?" **

**Isabella, being the quick girl she is, was already done packing. "Yup."**

**Kairi threw her bags at the front of the door and smiled. "I did it!"**

**Bridgette was sitting on her duffel bag, pretending to ride it. "Already done."**

**I ran and grabbed my bags, throwing them on Kairi's and Bridgette's.**

**"Let's goooooooo already." Brie whined.**

**We grabbed our stuff and made our way down the hall. How exactly are we supposed to haul all this to the bus stop? I realized, dreading the ache that my feet were going to receive. But how happy Mother would be to see me again! Then, a pain shot through my chest, reminding me that she actually was _not_ my mother....**

**I made a mental note to ask about that later, but right now, I was trying to lead the girls out into the schoolyard. We stood at the front gates, waiting for them boys. **

**Finally, after being fifteen minutes late, they arrived. **

**"Sorry. We stopped by the cafeteria." Jonah apologized. He walked over to Lily for a hug, but instead she threw her bags into his arms. "Thanks." she grinned. "Ouf. No. P-problem." he grunted.**

**"Hey." The rest said, in union. Freaky. They looked at each other and laughed.**

**We were about to leave when I spotted someone watching us. I looked closer, and the person, a boy, hid behind one of the school's many columns.**

**"Umm...guys...someone's watching us." I murmured. **

**They all turned to look at me. "Where?" Todd asked, rolling his sleeves up.**

**"Over there. Behind that column." I pointed.**

**Todd looked over to Jonah and they stalked over. A second later, they dragged a terrified boy towards us.**

**Jonah threw him to the ground. I gasped. "Jonah! Don't be rough!"**

**"Hey. You. Why were you watching us?" Aaron asked suspiciously. Brie stood beside him, even though he tried to protect her. I almost giggled at the thought. This skinny, brown-haired boy, hurt someone?**

**"What's your name?" Kairi asked softly and I was glad that she was on my side. Kairi was always sweet.**

**"E-Eric. Eric Estrada. Pleasedon'thurtme." he quavered under Jonah's glare.**

**"Jonah!" Lily cried, pushing him away. "You're scaring him!"**

**Jonah fell onto the big pile of bags. "Ooooouuuuuccccccccchhhhhhh!" He complained.**

**"What year are you in?" Bridgette asked. I also noticed his Xylon Toxic outfit. "Aren't you a bit old to be shaking like that? Yet, a bit too young to stalk people?"**

**"Bridge!" I gasped. "That was mean. Eric, ignore her." I sent her a glare. "Why aren't you in school?"**

**"I...well...I was until I saw them leaving the school. I wanted to know where you were going...seems like you guys were going to meet up with our future School Princesses." he smiled. "Oh, and I'm in Year 1. I am not stalking."**

**I rolled my eyes but laughed. "Sorry. We're going on a trip. We'll...see you later then, Eric."**

**"Bye." He grinned foolishly. "See you soon, Ms. Nelson."**

**Bridgette snickered as Lily kicked her, even though Lily had a big smile on her face.**

**I blushed slightly and tried to swallow my own laugh as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the bus stop.**

**Once we were eat-shot away, the group burst into howls. **

**"MISS....NELSON.....THAT...KID....IS....HILARIOUS!" Todd tried to say during fits of laughter.**

**Anger fumed inside me, but I didn't let it show. Anymore of this and they'd be rolling on the ground...**

**...which was exactly what happened. Jason bumped into Aaron, who leaned on Jonah for support, who fell onto the ground and continued to roll around.**

**I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, leaving behind the retards, including my friends.**

**Soon, they caught up.**

**"Hey...you're not angry, are you?" Brie asked, concern yet misfit still in her eyes.**

**I shook my head and smiled. "Nahh.."**

**We boarded the bus, said hi to Bill, and took our seats. This was going to be one heck of a ride.**

* * *

**Dylan's P.O.V**

**"Let. Go. Of. Me." I grumbled, trying to pry Sadie off of my arm. It was beginning to go numb. Earlier, she had been wayy too flirty during practice, and I had grown fed up. She can get her ass kicked by Daphne. I mentally cringed as the name flowed past my mind. It still hurts sometimes. **

**She let go reluctantly. We were flying slowly over Ivylonia, making our way to Earth. I had found out that that was where they were heading, to find my baby sister. I should have thought of that.**

**"I'm so going to beat their asses." Sadie muttered. I tried to block her voice out...and failed.**

**"Hi, I'm Bridgette and I'm going to hurt you. I'm preppy and I lovee boys. Especially Todd Carter..Ooooo, he's soooo hot and he's mineee." Sadie mocked in a high-pitched voice.**

**I clutched my hands together, forming fists. I liked Bridgette. She had an edge, yet was still perky. She was my friend....or at least, used to be. How did I ever give that up? All my friendships?**

**Sadie continued. "Hi. I'm Daphne..." I froze. "...and I think I'm all that. I can hurt you at any time. You think you're sooo good but really, I am. You know nothing. You're a slut, and you need to be taken care of." Anger boiled and I almost burst....and I will...if she continues.**

**Sadie's voice went to normal. I almost let out a sigh of relief...until the next came. "Pfft.. I'm soooo going to get that girl back. She's such a bitch, don't you think Dylan? She's an ugly whore. A bitchy asshole who needs to get a life...who smells like a human but thinks she soo 'superior'. I am going to KILL her!"**

**The next moment, I had pinned Sadie against the ground, smoke coming out of my ears. No one talks about Daphne that way. No. One. "One more time. Say that about her. ONE. MORE. TIME." I threatened.**

**She giggled. "You could have asked nicely if you wanted me on the ground..."**

**I jumped up, and punched a wall. Anger boiled through me, going straight from my head to my toes, from my organs to my skin. I loved her _that_ much. And our love was forbidden. Plus, she probably likes someone else anyway.**

**"You....you _like_ her, don't you?" Sadie asked, outraged. Wait, why was _she_ angry?? **

**I didn't reply. Instead, I turned around and faced outside once more. We were kind of in an invisible box, floating over the city, with no one to see or hear us. **

**Sadie growled. "What do you see in her? Why don't you like me? SHE'S THE ENEMY!"**

**"DOES IT MATTER?" I exploded. Sigh. "DOES IT MATTER IF I LOVE HER? THAT WE CAN'T LOVE EACH OTHER? THAT WE'RE ON OPPOSITE TEAMS? THAT...THAT I'VE HURT HER SO MUCH, I'M SCARED OF MEETING HER AGAIN? THAT AT ONE POINT, BEFORE CHRISTMAS, I HAD THOUGHT I WAS SINGING WITH HER? HEARING HER VOICE?" I breathed hard, my face probably red from shouting. **

**Sadie looked taken back, then angry. "SHE'S NOTHING!" Her voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "I can be whatever she is to you, and more. I could love you....why...Dylan, WHY?!?!?" She burst into tears and ran into the next room...it was small and was kind of like a kitchen.**

**I had not realized that Sadie liked me. Opps. Oh well. I tried to become calm, but really, how could I? I was stuck in a stupid, little box with a girl in love with me, wondering if the girl _I _love loves me back?**

**Should I....ask her about it? No, no, that would make me look like a fool...**

**but I want to know soooooooooooooo badly....**

**What should a guy do?**

* * *

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**"Hi Mom!" I greeted my mother, who stood shocked at our door.**

**"DAPHNE DARLING!" She cried and embraced me warmly. Now I knew that, even though we were not blood-related, she as still my mother. Once she was done she let out in surprise, "And you brought friends!"**

**"Yeah...the concert for Dancing Diamond is tonight, so we got permission to leave school early. But...the concert goes late into the night...soo...we kinda have to stay the night. Is that alright?" I asked, not certain.**

**"Of course, of course! Come in! Now, who exactl is who?" My mother asked as we shuffled in. I placed my bags at the foot of my curved stairs, and my friends did the same. "HONEY! DAPHNE'S HOME WITH FRIENDS!" she called to my father, who was probably in his study.**

**And sure enough, my father emerged from the basement. "Well, hello again! Wait...I've never met those boys..."**

**After I introduced them to my parents, I nodded towards the stairs. "Imma take the guys up into our guest room, and the girls will be in mine, ok?"**

**My parents smiled. "Sure. And...it's a bit early, but perhaps they want a tour of the city? I mean, ABA is pretty far away, isn't it?" my mother asked. You have no idea, I wanted to say. Instead, I replied, "Yep. Taking them shopping!"**

**I dropped the guys off at their room, laughing at another dumb joke about the decors of my house, before showing the girls my room.**

**"Woah. It's....you." Lily muttered. **

**It was true. My bedsheets were reversible, and the side up was white with red and pink polka dots. My desk was red/gold/black. My carpet was a baby pink, while a mirror, hanging from my closet door, was decorated with red and black hearts. My walls were different colours, green as my ceiling, orange, blue, yellow, purple as the sides. **

**I grinned. "Do you like it?"**

**"Love it!" Bridgette exclaimed, dropping her bags in the middle of my room.**

**"Soo...rainbow-ish!" Kairi agreed, placing her bags beside Bridgette's. Isabella copied her.**

**Brie sighed. "My room is sooo completely different than this." She set her stuff down.**

**"Anyway, we ready to go spend those gift cards???" I asked, gleefully. For Christmas, I had given them human gift cards and couldn't wait to use them.**

**"Umm...yeah. What's...._La Senza?_" Isabella asked.**

**I giggled. "The guys will love that store."**

**

* * *

**

I was right. They did.

Freaking, my girls would not enter the store as they watched bright-faced as their boyfriends laughed at them. I smiled happily. _Too bad that...wait, don't think like this! You _don't _need him! Have fun with your friends!_ I thought, taking in a deep breath. I'm strong. He's gone. I could handle.

And the rest of the day, I tried not to think of _him._

* * *

**The Hours Passed and It is now one hour before the 8:00 show**

**We stood, freezing, in line outside of the huge dome where Dancing Diamond was staring. Can you believe that one twelve (she turned twelve two weeks ago) year old girl created all this? Was this popular?**

**I hugged myself, trying to keep warm in the January breeze. I was thankful that there was no blizzard, like there usually was around this time.**

**"Guys....how much longer?" Jonah whined, wrapping his arms around Lily to keep warm. I think she was blushing, or maybe it was just the cold.**

**"Wait...shhh....I hear something..." Todd said, placing a finger to his lips.**

**We became silent, trying to listen too.**

**Then, a voice passed through my head, and it definitely _wasn't_ mine. _Daphne...I'll meet you at the nearby park...in five minutes. Come now. Bring the others if you wish for them to be injured._ I nearly cried. Dylan. Here. **

**I began to run. I needed my friends, but I didn't want them to be hurt. What should I do?**

**"DAPHNE! DAPHNE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!?!?!?" my friends shouted from behind me. I could hear that they were running after me and I shouted back, "DON'T FOLLOW ME! PLEASE, DON'T FOLLOW ME!"**

**I saw the park ahead of me and ran faster. I could no longer hear anyone behind me, so hopefully they gave up. The wind was in my face but I continued....Dylan....that was all I could think of...I knew that I was going towards my death, but...to see him...after soo long...**

**I stopped, gasping for air in the middle of the playground, looking around. "DYLAN! DYLAN!"**

**"D-Daphne? You....you actually came?" A voice came from behind me and I whirled around, surprised. He also was surprised, clearly on his face. "You shouldn't have..."**

**I was about to take a step, when suddenly a sword came for my neck. **

**"I'll kill you Daphne Nelson. I'll kill you and all your pesty friends!" came the voice of someone I hated; Sadie Diane.**

**I fell backwards as she whirled by. "Pynki...transform." I whispered and felt the warmth fill my body. I was no longer cold but alert and serious. I got out my pink sword, and held it up. I looked into Dylan's face, showing no indifference. He had tricked me, even though I knew what was going to happen. I felt pain once more, as if my heart had been whole. It hadn't. How could it still hurt? **

**I faced Sadie, planting my feet in a strong stance, getting ready.**

**She ran at me and I dodged her, but narrowly. But she surprised me, she turned around quickly and swiped and I crashed to the ground. She smirked, holding her sword above me. _So this must have been how Brie had felt._ I closed my eyes, preparing myself for pain...more pain...but...it didn't come. Instead, I heard a scream and lots of shouting.**

**I opened my eyes and found a shocking present; Dylan was fiting with Sadie, protecting _me_and my friends had all transformed. They were here. For me. Awwh. Ninjas came out of nowhere, fighting them. **

**"SHE'S MINE!" Dylan shouted. "I'LL DO THE KILLING!"**

**The happiness left. He wanted to kill me himself. That was all. Stupid stupid stupid emotions. Surprisingly (yes, more surprises) I felt calm. Oddly calm.**

**I stood up and faced him. "Ok. I'm ready." **

**He looked at me, a sober look upon his face, then came at me. Our swords clashed, and we were face to face.**

**"Daphne!" he cried over the noise.**

**"What?" I asked, irritably. What did he _want?_**

**"DO YOU LOVE ME?!?!?!?!" he shouted, a bit too loud. The whole playground fell silent and his question laid thick in the air, ringing in our ears.**

**"What?!?!" I asked once more, not sure if I heard him right.**

**"Do....do you love me?" he asked once more, looking...scared. Was he scared...of me rejecting him?**

**Then, I did something I never thought I'd do. I dropped my sword and threw my arms around him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Dylan..."**

**"Is that a yes?" he whispered in my ear, stroking my hand while hugging me back. I looked up and reached for the necklace, pulling it off. "You're free. You don't have to do what Monica tells you to."**

**He smiled. "Woah. I feel...a bit different."**

**"Yeah, that happens." Brie joked. "I felt it too."**

**"URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sadie screamed. "YOU TRAITOR!" She then dissapeared into thin air...along with the other ninjas.**

**"Well...that was quick." Aaron murmured.**

**"Good to have you back, dude." Todd laughed, pulling Bridgette closer to him.**

**We all changed back into our original clothes, and then headed back to the concert area.**

**Little did we know, that there was ANOTHER surprise to come...**

* * *

that's it. Thanks for reading .sorry for the delay and the cliffy. Thanks and please REVIEW!


	16. Dancing Diamond

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Dylan's P.O.V**

**I took Daphne's hand, her actual, physical hand. Months have I been dreaming of this, yes, I know it's weird but still, and finally, _finally_ my dream has come true. It was a shocker to me when she had thrown her arms around me. I had actually been expecting her to laugh and shout, 'no' a gazillion times. I had expected her to break my heart, since that was what I had done to her. But instead...instead she hugged me_. Hugged_. What a strange world.**

**And it gets even stranger.**

**See, we were standing in line, waiting to get inside to see a twelve-year-old dancing sensation called _Dancing Diamond_ or DD for short. It was cold, so to satisfy my heart, I pulled Daphne in closer for warmth. She blushed but didn't say anything and I let out a sigh of relief.**

**Finally, we got into the concert. Music was blaring and people were dancing. It was like a party-hall. The room was dark, with disco balls whirling around and around, casting multi-colours onto the walls, floors and dancers. **

**We made our way towards the middle of the dance floor, then began to let loose. The girls threw their arms in the air, shaking their hips from side to side, and shaking their heads to the beat of the music. I think the song was called_ Pokerface _by Lady GaGa. The guys were jumping up and down, pushing each other, and fooling around. I smiled, finally happy. **

**The song changed, and so did the space between us. The song was now _Dirty Dancing_by New Kids on the Block. And what other kind of dance for this song is there, but dirty dancing?? The girls who already knew how (Daph, Lil and Bridge) began immediately, laughing but Izzie and Kairi kind of stood there, embarrassed. They had never done this in their life, I realized, laughing. How cute!**

**Finally, Jason and Seth settled for normal dancing. After all, they weren't the type of boys who were grinders anyway. Once again ,the song changed but this time, I didn't even acknowledge it. I was having too much of a time, finally being set free of my bratty sister. **

**Suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone turned towards the stage. An upbeat song popped up and everyone began screaming. Flames shot up from the stage and a smoky mist appeared. Then, a shadow came flying down, landing swiftly on the stage...and she began to sing. **

**My heart thudded faster and faster in my chest...and my mind swirled and swirled. _No, no, no, no, no, no no....._The voice became familiar, and I dreaded to see the person who's voice it belonged to. Lights whirled around and around and finally landed on a single girl. Long, silky blonde hair, big gold eyes and a dazzling smile. Her dance moves were swift, just like how she was when she was a child....**

**"Cassi." I murmured, my world crashing and bursting into flames. It had been a while since I had seen her, but she had completely transformed. No longer a whiny, small child full of miseries and games, but a more matured, sophisticated, _successful_ triple-threat. Singer, dancer and witch. **

**My friends turned to stare at me, then at Cassi and back at me.**

**"Oh." Daphne began.**

**"My." Bridgette added.**

**"Gawd." Lily finished.**

**"She's." Kairi gasped.**

**"your sister!" Isabella exclaimed.**

**I sighed. "Yeah."**

**As we had this discussion, Cassi continued to sing...and I knew the song. She loved this song and she always danced to it, since she could walk.**

_**When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You'd feed my appetite in ways I can't explain**_

**I'll eat you up  
(Your Love, Your Love)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your Love, Your Love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So Yum Yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

**If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty I could eat you up alive**

**I'll eat you up  
(Your Love, Your Love)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your Love, Your Love)  
(Woah oh)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah oh)  
So yum yum  
(Woah oh)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

**I'll eat you up  
(Your Love, Your Love)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your Love, Your Love)  
(Woah oh)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah oh)  
So yum yum  
(Woah oh)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch  
So much I think I'm in love (Woah oh...)**

**I'll eat you up  
(Your Love, Your Love)  
(Woah oh)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah oh)  
So yum yum  
(Woah oh)  
I can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

**I wanna take you to my room  
I'll eat you up  
Wanna take you to my room**

**(Woah oh)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah oh)  
So yum yum  
(Woah oh)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

**(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)**

**I had always thought this song was inappropriate for her. And I still think so. The song finished and she stopped dancing...like a star. She grinned then took a deep bow, before running off the stage, waving to her many fans. **

**"How many more songs?" Todd asked. "Before we could go find her backstage?"**

**More dancing songs came up for us as we waited for Cassi, or Dancing Diamond, to change. But we were no longer in the mood. I had found my sister. **

**"I didn't realize...I've had her CD for a million years!" Daphne cried, exasperated. **

**A song I knew well from Cassi's favourites, _Untouched,_ came up and she once again appeared, singing and dancing to this song. She was amazing, her footstep in perfect rhythm and her arms moving to match the tempo. She was amazing.**

**I felt a warm feeling flow through my body and I realized that it was pride. I was very proud of my baby sister, who made something of her life, instead of being a snobby old brat. And she was only twelve. Just think of her future!**

**I wished that my parents could be here to see her, working yet enjoying herself up on stage. She had always been carefree and loved to perform. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Of course this was her dream! And being part of our family, having our genes, of course she was going to fulfill it! Didn't I just fulfill one of mine earlier tonight? It seemed like a million light years away, even though it was probably only half an hour before...**

**I tried to let the idea loose and tried to enjoy myself. We'll deal with this later...**

* * *

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**Time passes quickly. Just a moment ago, we had found out that Dylan's sister, Cassi, was up on stage, singing and dancing as Dancing Diamond. I felt so stupid. Her voice was a softer, female version of Dylan's, and she had his eyes and lighter hair. Her smile resembled his, and her radiance...her sparkle...How couldn't I have known?**

**I watched as emotions passed over Dylan's eyes as we made our way down the quiet hall towards Cassi's changing room. First, it had been anger, then excitement, confusion, agony, then happiness...It kept changing...**

**I took his hand slowly, looking into his face for reassurance. "It'll be ok...She's your sister...you guys have a bond. Like Brie and I." I whispered softly, smiling. **

**He squeezed my hand gently and said, "I know...I guess I'm just nervous. Haven't been much of a brother to her...and suddenly, she's famous."**

**"You haven't had the chance...lots of things have happened this year...and you can't blame it all on yourself." I told him.**

**He nodded. "Ok."**

**Finally, we ended up at her door. There was a huge, golden star on it, with a name at the bottom. _Dancing Diamond. _**

**"Do we all have to go inside?" Lily wondered out loud. **

**"No. I'll stay outside...who's with me?" Isabella asked.**

**Everyone but Dylan and I, raised their hands. **

**"Ok..." Dylan let out a deep breath. I had not known that he was holding one. "Let's go."**

**I slowly knocked. Once. Twice. A third time. **

**"Yes?" Came a small voice from inside. **

**"May we come in? It's...extremely important." I asked, knowing that she would not know my voice.**

**"Umm....sure? Who are you?" She questioned, her voice louder now that she was closer.**

**"Daphne Nelson...and friends." I replied.**

**"Ok. Come in." She called.**

**"Once this is all settled, I should really talk to her about Stranger Danger." Dylan muttered.**

**I pushed open the door and stepped into a vibrantly decorated room. The walls and ceiling were pink, with white borders. Her makeup desk was also white. There were rows of racks that held loads of multi-coloured clothing. Cassi sat at her make-up desk, in a bathrobe. She was applying something to her face...and I could only guess that it was a kind of lotion.**

**Dylan slowly closed the door behind him then faced her. "Cassi."**

**She slowly turned around, her face pale. "D-Dylan...." Her hand reached under the desk and we heard a click. Suddenly, an alarm came on and we heard running footsteps.**

**The door flew opened and two huge bodyguards appeared, grabbing onto Dylan and I. I struggled against the man's strong grip, and nearly punched him out. I kinda forget my strength sometimes now that I'm a vampire... "Opps! Oh my gosh! I'm soooooooooo sorry!" I apologized quickly, shame flushing through my skin. My face went bright red.**

**"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" Dylan shouted, creating a racket.**

**Cassi's look of pleasure slowly changed into guilt and she drooped in her seat, muttering, "Let him go. Go stand outside. And thanks."**

**They released Dylan immediately and left the room, closing the door. **

**Dylan brushed himself off then turned to look at Cassi.**

**She stared back, her guilty face changing into a poker face. Emotion could not be read from her face, or her movements, not even her eyes. It was all blank. Scary for a little girl.**

**"Cassi..." Dylan began once more. He took a step towards her, his hand outreached, but then letting it drop, knowing it was not helpful. "Cassi, I..."**

**"Go away." She murmured. "I've put Ivylonia behind me now. I don't belong there. I belong _here. _As Dancing Diamond! I don't want to talk to you!"**

**"Cassi..." Dylan seriously couldn't think of anything else to say but Cassi? I rolled my eyes.**

**"I know what your going to say. 'You have to come home, now! What you did was horrible...blah blah blah'. I don't want to hear it!" She cried.**

**In one swift move, she was in his arms. "Cassi...I'm sorry. That's what I was going to say." He murmured into her golden locks. "I'm sorry for not treating you well, for ignoring you and for not being a good brother. I'm sooo sorry."**

**After a moment, he let her go. "You...you have a choice....Monica's ruining Ivylonia. She's building up an army to take over other planets, claim them as her own...she's becoming evil...and she's not even suppose to be Queen. You are. Earth is where she's heading now. This place. Full of innocent people, who have nothing to protect themselves....Cassi...it's your choice. Come back, fight with us and claim your spot or...watch as our worlds, both, are destroyed."**

**"Dylan...lemme think about it. Monica's not a bad person...she can...she can be a really great Queen. I belong here. I don't want all that responsibilites....I want to be me...and Dancing Diamond. Ok?" Cassi sighed, sitting down. "Leave me be."**

**Dylan nodded sadly. "Fine. But find us if you change your mind. Bye, Cass. Have fun and take care of yourself." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then took my hand and we headed for the door.**

**"OH and by the way, your girlfriend is really pretty." She winked at her brother and he smiled sweetly down at her. I blushed then murmured, "Thanks. I loved your show."**

**We left the room, then smiled at our friends waiting outside. "Let's go."**

**They smiled and followed us on the way out.**

**"Oh, and guys, you can come and stay at my parent's apartment. They have one close by here, so that they can escape all of Ivylonia and its problems..." Dylan explained.**

**"Sure." Jonah agreed.**

**"Just let us get our stuff from Daph's house." Jason added.**

**"Ugh...I'm sooo tired!" Todd exclaimed.**

**I smiled...then led the way back to my house...thinking about Cassi and her lifestyle. How could she leave everything she knew and loved behind? Just like that? Could...could I do that too? When it's time for me to return to Vampiria???**

**Then, I remembered that I still had to ask my parents about how they got me....**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

**The young man screamed angrily as he realized he was too late. "NO! NO NO NO NO!" He cried, frustratingly. "They ditched on me. Stupid Aaron. Probably spilled."**

**Alex looked around and up at the moon. It was beautiful from the girls' roof, and for a moment, he thought of home...how far and yet so close it was from here....About the darkness and yet its brilliance...his home...**

**"I'll get them. I will get them. Even if I have to stay here for a million years!" He exagerated and dissapeared into the shadows...**

**...just like that.**

* * *

thats it. I was gonna add another part...but ill save that for another time. Thanks for reading and please review!!


	17. Another Letter From Yours Truly

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry! I forgot to write in the previous chapters that all the songs I have used are NOT MINE! Please forgive me!

Note: The song in this chapter was written by JEZZIE ESMAS! WOOOOOOOOOO! Please read her story, full of her (and other stars) songs. How Do you Sleep by Fresh and Formal.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I sighed, getting out of bed early. It was Monday morning, and I felt slightly cold. My weekend at my parents had been difficult, because I had not found any time to ask them about my adoption. It was awkward for me, when they thought that nothing was wrong and easily pulled me in for a hug or a kiss and I suddenly remembered that my own, real parents have never been able to do this...and I hadn't even known that they existed. Guilt surged through my body as I made my way towards our bathroom and got ready for school.**

**Once I was finished in there, I came out, only to find my girls up and around. They were running, terrified of being late.**

**"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY MAKE- UP CASE?!?!?" Bridgette screeched, frantically.**

**"No! But....where's my hair ties?" Lily pondered, more to herself than to anyone else.**

**Brie was sitting on her bed, stuffing her books into her bag. Her papers and books were all over her desk, bed, nightstand and floor. She grumbled as she pushed them into her bag as hard as she could. "Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid...." she muttered.**

**Kairi was fixing her uniform, making sure that the skirt was the right length and that her shirt was all neat and straight. **

**Isabella sighed. "I wish we had no school today."**

**"Same." I agreed, closing up my bag and checking out how I looked in the mirror, before heading for the door. "I'm off, girls. See you later." And with that, I was gone. **

**I had to think and have some time to myself. Walking slowly, I pondered on the thought of Vampiria. Of course Vampiria, did you think I'd think of Dylan? Pffft. He can worry about himself. Anyway, I was worrying about Alex. When will he come? Is he evil? What to do? I was terrified of going to a place I never even knew of, only to meet people who gave birth to me! **

**And then, I past a poster. Man, this school loooves posters. It said, _Hello Students! Guess what the last Friday of the month is? You've got it! It's SIBLINGS DAY!!! Bring in all of your sisters and brothers, and let's party!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Note: that day is a half day. The morning is a celebration in the gym._**

**I smiled. Brie and I will go together. I was pretty sure Brie was an only child...wait. These were our foster families I was talking about, but what about my _real_ family? I shuddered at the thought, thinking about a whole gym of vampires. But then again, everyone at this school was some kind of creature of the magical world...**

**I continued to walk down the hallway and soon I was in my seat in World History. Usually, when you're in world history, you are as bored as hell and want to go to sleep, but not here in ABA. No, what you learn in World History isn't World War 1 or WW2 but the WVVW1, which stands for Witch Versus Vampire War 1. It was so interesting for myself that I aced every test, memorized every movement of both sides, and the whole story. **

**The WVVW1 all started with a single vampire girl. She was very evil and wanted to be the leader of all creation. She wanted to be God. But she couldn't. Her cousin, who was a witch, tried to stop her from going on a killing rampage. That only got her angrier. Since this cousin was a witch, she was vulnerable to death. And that was what happened. The vampire girl killed off her cousin and wanted to do more. It made her feel powerful. But the witch community mourned the cousin's death, and wanted revenge. Since the girl was a minor, she was to be protected by the vampire world. The war lasted for twenty years. Finally, four girls placed a stop to the war. They finally emerged from hide out, only to reveal that they were both vampire and witch. They were half. So very rare, the vampire and witch community wanted to claim each as their own, but couldn't. Because these girls had the enemy's blood in it. So, the war had to end.**

**I was so deeply fascinated that I was hardly ever late for class. **

**"Hello class." My teacher greeted us. I didn't know what type of creature she was, but she was most likely a water animal, since she _always_ wore blue. "Good morning." we replied, like little robots.**

**And I payed attention to her next lesson.**

* * *

**After School Brie's P.O.V**

**I dropped my bag onto my bed, shaking off the school sweater and placing it on top off my bag. I walked towards my desk, and surprisingly, found a note on top.**

**_Hello Gabriella,_**

**_Are you ready to come home yet? Please get Daphne, you shall be picked up in a week's time.. You've lost one night, but do not worry, you shall return home. Oh yes, and please get Aaron too. I'll meet you on the roof then at midnight._**

**_Alex._**

**I sighed, preparing myself for the avoiding game once more. Then, I began to think. Where are we going to go? He knows that we know, and that we shall go in hiding. I sat down, changing into some comfier clothes. Basketball shorts and a black t-shirt was my ideal outfit most of the time. I picked up my guitar, that was in its case under my bed, and was about to play when Daphne came into the room.**

**"Brie. Did you know about the Siblings Day thing?" she asked me, setting her bag delicately on her bed, then grabbing some clothes out to change. "It's all over the school!"**

**I nodded absent-minded, practicing some of my chords. "Mhm."**

**She frowned at me. "You're not listening, are you?" She plucked a string to get my attention.**

**"Hey! Yes I am!" I cried, pushing her fingers away from the strings. "These are precious strings ok? A single wrong touch could make it snap."**

**"Well. Hmf." she sat down on her desk chair, trying to fix her hair. "Do you have a clip I can borrow? I wanna see if Dylan wants to do something today."**

**I nodded. "On my desk..."**

**She got up and went over, only to find the note. She gasped loudly, "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**I looked up at her, and smiled innocently. "I forgot?" I offered as an excuse. Lame.**

**She growled but coud not help to smile. She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you! You're soo cute!"**

**"So...does this mean we're not going to be here when he comes?" I asked. **

**"No. I...I can't go back yet. I'm not ready..." she admitted, before sitting down again. "Play me something."**

**"Ok..." I murmured. I didn't have to take out any books, because I knew that they would not be in them. Of course not. This song was mine. (creds go to Jezeth (Jezzie) Esmas For actually writing this song! It's called 'Give me a Sec' and is COPYRIGHTED!)**

_**Give me a sec. I need to breathe.**_

_**I need to think. Why'd you leave?**_

_**You left me here, so confused.**_

_**You left my heart broken and bruised.**_

_**Missing your eyes, and your hair.**_

_**Missing the feeling of being cared.**_

_**Missing those arms that held me tight,**_

_**But not the intense verbal fights.**_

_**I thought what we had was strong,**_

_**Thought it would actually last long.**_

_**But here I sit all alone,**_

_**Breathing in the air, that smells like your cologne.**_

_**I need to breathe, so I'll be outside.**_

_**I need to let these feelings slide.**_

_**I need to think about something else, to get you out of my mind.**_

_**And that's just what I'll do to leave these feelings of mine, behind.**_

_**Missing your eyes, and your hair.**_

_**Missing the feeling of being cared.**_

_**Missing those arms that held me tight,**_

**_But not the intense verbal fights.__You came back, my wish came true._**

_**But too bad; I'm over you.**_

_**When I hear your name, it's just not the same.**_

_**No smile, no want. Just you stand there to blame.**_

_**Told me to let you explain for why you left without a word.**_

_**That you needed to speak out and be heard.**_

_**I gave you no chance,**_

_**and finally decided to break out of that stupid trance.**_

_**Missing your eyes, and your hair.**_

_**Missing the feeling of being cared.**_

_**Missing those arms that held me tight,**_

_**But not the intense verbal fights.**_

**"Wow." came a chorus of people. I guess I was so absorbed in the song that I had not noticed when the other four girls came in.**

**"You're so amazing!" Kairi cried, bouncing up and down on her bed, giddy.**

**"Yes you are!" Bridgette added, throwing her arms and her right leg up in a fancy cheer leading technique.**

**Lily was twirling a ball on her finger, chewing gum in her mouth and swinging her left leg back and forth, while sitting on the edge of her bed. She popped her bubbled real loud, which met, "I agree."**

**Isabella came out of the washroom. "You are totally going to rock it!"**

**"Guys." Daphne called. "There's a problem."**

**"What?" they asked in union.**

**"Alex...sent another letter. He's coming next week. Brie and I...we have to go." She sighed. "And I think we should go early too."**

**"W-What?" Kairi asked, confused. "You have to leave?"**

**"Alex...." Bridgette growled.**

**"Always the same...don't y'all think?" Lily mumbled. "But...I don't think we can go with you guys this time."**

**"Yeah. School." Isabella groaned. "Do you think I can skip?"**

**"No!" Kairi narrowed her eyes, giving Iz a death glare. "You're grades are so low right now, young Lady! No more skipping!"**

**I gasped. "You've skipped before?!?!?"**

**Isabella laughed. "So?"**

**"Back to the topic please." My sister growled. "Please."**

**"Sor-ry." Bridgette muttered. "Bit-ter."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Brie, call Aaron. We'll need him to come with us."**

**"And Dylan?" I smirked.**

**She shook her head. "Nah. We won't be gone long, just enough for Alex to leave...for good. Dylan can handle." I noticed the pained look in her eyes and I knew. I knew how hard it must be to say and try to make come true.**

**"Ok. Let's make a plan." Lily claimed, pulling out some paper. **

**"Where do we begin?"**

**

* * *

**

**No One's P.O.V**

**They left that night; Daphne, Gabriella and her boyfriend, Aaron. They didn't bring much, and only told the secretary that they would be a week or so gone, on a family business trip. They were planning on going far away, but not too far so they went to a nearby hotel, and decided to stay there for awhile.**

**Which was exactly what Alex wanted. Them gone. Without their friends. **

**That night, he made a special trip...to Appe Bottom...and he exited by the roof. In the dark, where no one could see a thing. And even if they did see, they'd only see him loading up his spaceship with nine rather large bundles...**

**Just what were they?? **

**

* * *

**

Thats it. Nice cliffie, ehh? Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU!


	18. Trapped!

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**The week passed by peacefully. Knowing my girls, they were probably worried to death, yet they understood the importance of no-contact whatsoever, so they continued with their lives. At least, I think so. I finished packing up my suitcases, preparing to make my way back to the school. I zipped it up then headed to my bathroom that I shared with the others. It was kinda weird using the same bathroom with a boy, Aaron, but more weird to be the third-wheeler here. Why didn't I just let Dylan come with me?**

**I checked my outfit out in the mirror. Since we were 'skipping' school, I had so much more time to go shopping. I was wearing my new red-pleaded skirt with a loose white blouse. I had a large black belt across my waist, for the new fashion. Black and red leggings came up to my knees and I wore new black flats. My midnight black hair hung delicately down my back, my bangs clipped back casually.**

**"Ready?" came Aaron's voice from the door. "I've already gotten your bags, Daphne!"**

**"Ok! I'm coming! Where's Brie?" I called, coming out of the washroom. He stood at the door, checking his watch. Loose jeans hung off of his waist, while he wore a blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeved undershirt. Not really caring for his looks, his hair didn't even look brushed.**

**"I don't know." He sighed. "She left this morning, really early. I thought she was just getting some breakfast. Anyway, it's almost lunch. Should we wait for her, or go looking?"**

**I sighed with him. "Let's go look. But first, let's just drop off our things at the school."**

**He nodded. "Ok." And he took our bags downstairs. **

**"I'll start looking. Just take those back and leave ours at our dormitory. Ok?" I instructed, shoving him into the cab. **

**"Yeah, yeah. See you in a few." With that, the cab drove away. **

**I watched for a few minutes before heading down the familiar streets. It was still cold, but not enough. Winter ended really really early here in Ivylonia, as you can see. There was just a small layer of snow on the ground, and frosting on the buildings. I looked around at the different people who were walking by, trying to pick out Brie. **

**Then, I found myself in front of a cafe. There, sitting at a table inside, was Brie! I walked in, grateful for the warmth. **

**"Brie!" I called. She looked up at me and smiled, motioning to the seat across from her. I walked over and sat down, taking a mini-menu from the nearby table. **

**A waitress came by and smiled down at me. "What can I get you, Dear?"**

**I skimmed down the list, even though I knew what I wanted. "A cappuchino please, with whipped cream."**

**She nodded and then looked up at the counter. Slowly, a filled to the brim cup came over, floating easily in the air. She was a telepathic! Kool. As it landed on the table, she said, "There you go, Hun." and left.**

**I took a sip and sighed happily. It was delicious. Then, I looked at Brie and realized she was reading the paper. "What are you reading?" I asked patiently.**

**She glanced up and shrugged. "Just...stuff."**

**Confusion rocketed through my body and mind. She never acted this way...this...seriously. My face went slack as I realized Gabriella Bautista was being..._serious._ How strange. "Brie, are you alright?"**

**She nodded once before reading again. Really, what was so interesting? **

**I took another sip of my coffee, letting a comfortable silence fall between us, like a thin blanket covering us. My mind drifted to what Vampiria looked like, and why they wanted us back so soon. Then, my mind went farther and I saw a dark, dark room. **

**_Nine teenagers sat all against the four walls, bound and tied. Four were girls, and the rest were boys. Gags were stuffed delicately into their mouths, while tight, thick ropes tied their legs and arms. Sweat poured down their foreheads and some were actually still unconscious. _My mind stopped, wondering just what I was imagining. _One certain boy, with light brownish blonde hair and deep golden eyes struggled, trying to get closer to the group of girls. His hair was plastered to his head, and blood slightly dripped from his mouth, from where he attempted to take off the gag that kept him from shouting for help. _My heart thudded faster and faster as I realized just who that boy was..._Before him was another guy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. This one also battled his way over to the girls but first waking the other guys. They knew that together they could help each other escape from their captors. He made his way over to two girls, both dear to him. One had brown hair, a similar colour to his, and her eyes were closed. Her face was scrunched, as if having a bad nightmare. Which she probably was. The other had golden brown hair, and her liquid gold eyes were frantically searching around the room, analyzing and saving the information she gained into her mind. With help from a black-haired boy, the first (with the brownish-blonde hair and gold eyes) had his gag out. He began to mutter some words and soon four pixies appeared in the room, still sleepy._ I watched in horror, not knowing why this was in my head...as if I wanted this to happen. _"Go! Free them, hurry!" the boy ordered, before going around taking gags out of his friends' mouths and getting his hands freed. Then he freed his legs and went around helping. The pixies were slow, for they were fairly small, but eventually they were all freed....at least, until the soldier came in and knocked them all out. _**

**The 'dream' stopped, just like that, and I was once again in the cafe. But Brie was no longer reading. Instead she sat beside me, a worried expression on her face. "Daph! Daph! Thank God! I thought something was wrong, for a second."**

**"Something...is..." I murmured. "That was no daydream. I...I saw the others and they were all trapped and bound or something. Brie, Brie, what's wrong with me?"**

**Just then, Aaron entered. "There you are! We've got trouble!"**

**Brie stood up, going over to him. "What kind of trouble?"**

**"The...the others! They've...They've been kidnapped!" he cried, angrily. "We've got to do something!"**

**"By who?" Brie gasped. **

**"Alex." He growled. "But, just where could we find them?"**

**"Vampiria." I answered quietly. "It was a trap. And we fell for it. So now, we have to go find them. They've been gagged and bound, and now...now they're unconscious. Those things I saw...it really is happening!" I jumped up, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. "Guys...guys...it's time. We've gotta go NOW!"**

**Brie and Aaron nodded, then we took off, heading towards the school.**

**"ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING?!?!??" I screamed, terrified. In all my life, I never thought I'd be here. I sat in the back seat of a four-seat spaceship. That's right; a spaceship. It doesn't look like the ones on television, but it's close. It looked small from the outside but inside, it was really roomy. I mean, really, _really_room. Let's just say, I can watch all the movies I want on the 56" T.V while eating out of the mini-fridge and placing my feet up on a feet-holder-thingy. I stared outside, placing what I could only guess were planets. But this wasn't just it. Being a magical being, I saw more then the nine planets. I saw all the hidden ones as well. As we went, Aaron gave us a tour. Soon, we had past more then five. Faeries, Ice, witches/wizards, and ectera, ectera, along with the normal planets; Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, etc. Then, the number of planets and homes died down and soon we were in complete darkness. The only light came from the Sun, that was far, far, far behind us. **

**"We're almost there." Aaron informed as I was about to ask, "Are you sure we're going the right way?" But, of course. Vampires are dark creatures, or so I think, and always perfer to be far away from civilazation. I gulped as I saw a dark, blood red planet come into view. It was very large, and ...red. _Akuka, akuka, akuka,_ I remembered from one of my favourite songs. My heart quickened as we landed in a very deserted parking lot.**

**"How come there's no other ca-I mean, spaceships?" Brie asked, thinking exactly what I was. Actually, I think she was reading my mind. But you know, since I can see the future-slash-present-slash-far away places, being a telepath isn't that weird to see her reading my mind.**

**Aaron looked at her, a glint in his eyes. "That's because this is the royal parking lot, Princess Gabriella." He smirked as she cringed away from the name. "Ewwwwwwwwwww!" She remarked, making a nasty face. "That's weird."**

**We got out, and I was surprised to find myself still breathing. But, really, what was I expecting? To die because of loss-of-oxygen? Pfft.**

**Using a secret passageway, he brought us into his own castle, his home. He knew where the dungeons were, and so we hurried there. I was terrified and I tried to not look around as I was crossing. Aaron had already warned us that it would be scary and that we should not look, if we could help it. I was trying to obey, being a scare****dy-cat.**

**Soon, we found our way to more appropriate cells and I gasped. Each of my friends were divided up into their own cells, nine in total. They were all unconscious, and hanging from the walls. How dare they treat my friends that way! Most of them were even royalty themselves! That pissed me off.**

**Trying to be quick but quiet, we made our way to the first ones and tried to pick the lock. I ended up in front of Dylan's. Sweat and blood poured down his face as he tried to breathe properly, being in that position. He was strapped in more carefully, seeing he was the one who almost freed the others. The cuffs and chains were tight against his wrists and ankles, making his skin raw and red. His clothes were torn from the picks close by. It looked like he had a lot to struggle with. I gasped and almost cried out as through is fabric I could see bloody red lines across his body, as if he was whipped. Not if, actually, from _when_ he was whipped. **

**I got through the cell, then ran to him, throwing my arms around him. "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan..." I whispered, silent tears falling from my face. He opened his eyes weakly at me, which surprised me(again). "I'm so sorry." I continued to whisper. "So so so so so so so so soooo very sorry."**

**He smiled at me and then cringed in pain. "No, don't be." He replied, his voice hoarse. I sobbed, feeling pain...but not anywhere close to the one he was feeling. But, then, I thought...if I could see what was going on with my friends far, far away, what rules say that I can't heal his injuries?**

**"Pynki...I need you." I murmured. She came out quietly from my locket, yawning. I shushed her before she could say a word, and motioned to our surroundings. She understood immediately and quickly we transformed. I placed my hands over his chest and closed my eyes, urging all my power to go to him, to help him heal...**

**A warm feeling came through my body, starting from my toes to the top of my head. It felt hot against my skin and it was burning at my hands, where my palms were faced out towards Dyl. I squeezed my eyes tighter, ignoring the burns and concentrating on healing Dylan. I prayed silently that no one else was injured as badly.**

**"Stop...stop, Daph...don't waste your energy..." he whispered. "DAPH!"**

**My eyes flew opened and I looked at him curiously. The burning feeling and heat was gone, leaving me slightly cold and light-headed. I noticed that the whipped lines on his chest were faint now and I let out a sigh of relief to see colour in his face and emotions in his eyes. Too bad they were angry emotions.**

**"Why, Daph? Why would you go that?" he asked angrily. I whimpered, knowing I did the right thing, even if he didn't realize it now. "Come on, Dylan, let's get you off of there." I snapped of the chains easily with my super strength and let him fall-slash-lean on me. He tried to stand upright, but was still feeling too much pain to do so.**

**Slowly we walked out of the cell, only to realize that the rest of the gang was already free and waiting. Luckily no one else was injured as much as Dylan. They probably figured that he was the 'leader' or something.**

**"Let's go." Aaron whispered. "We have to ta--" He stared ahead.**

**I looked up and gasped.**

**"Well, well, well. Trying to escape again, are we? But ahh, this time the three amigos are with you...excellent." Alex smirked. **

**I glanced behind him...only to see a whole group of soldiers.**

**Oh boy, were we in trouble.**

* * *

ahaha. wanted to write more, but my battery was low, so sorry!!! have to leave it there, please REVIEW!! Thanks.


	19. The Unexpected

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I watched each of Alex's moves, my eyes narrowed. He snickered. "Princess, Princess, don't look at me like that..." I huffed, ignoring his words. Brie stood beside me, taking my arm. I knew she would always have my back. He looked at both of us and laughed. "You guys look exactly the same!"**

**"Well, no shit, Sherlock. We're just twins." Brie spat sarcastically. Our group giggled as it was Alex's turn to narrow his eyes.**

**"No more playing around. Guards, get them!" He ordered and the guards rushed at us.**

**In a quick second, we all transformed automatically, doing this so many times before. **

**"Daph, the guy behind you! Quick step to the right, now left now duck! Ok good, kick his ass." she ordered, and I quickly obeyed. Soon, using her mind reading skills and her ninja techniques, she knocked out ten guys straight, while I only covered two.**

**"Show off." One of the guys muttered but we were still in action so I didn't take note of who said it. **

**Suddenly, I fell to my knees, feeling weak. My head throbbed and I felt light-headed. A "vision" hit me, and I lost focus on what was happening now. _Blood, there's so much blood._.. I thought as the vision blurred. Many people were fighting and raging about. Just what was this??? The vision faded, even though it wasn't as sharp as the first one I had, but what was going on now did not come back. **

**Instead, I fell into a deep, deep darkness...**

* * *

**Brie's P.O.V**

**I jumped and did a flying back kick on one guy, who fell into two others. "YES!" I cried happily, using my power to its fullest. Then, out of my peripheral vision, I saw Daphne sank to the ground. Her eyes closed and she was in that same state like earlier, in the cafe. "DAPHNE!"**

**Dylan heard my cry and ran over to his girlfriend. He was weak, still, but tried to carry my sister off. I came back to the ground, and ran over to help fend off the guards trying to get to both my sister and Dylan.**

**"Run!" I ordered but Dylan could barely take a step as a secret soldier came up behind him, knocking him out. Dylan and Daphne both fell to the ground. I knelt down beside them, making sure they were ok...and that was my mistake. Immediately some soldiers grabbed hold of me, and I could do nothing but frail around. I shouted for help and almost screamed as they forcefully yanks my sister up and onto their shoulder. They did the same with Dylan. I realized that most of my friends had gotten caught, and were being led away. **

**I struggled against the man holding me. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!??!?" But he surprised me by hitting a very sensitive pressure point behind my neck...and I lost control of my body. I couldn't move, and could hardly breathe. Oh my gawd, I could die here!**

**Where were they taking us? was my last thought as the guy threw me over his shoulder, as if I was a rag doll instead of a "princess". I cringed away from the title.**

**

* * *

**

Daphne's P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling groggy. I don't understand what had happened, but it definitely wasn't good. I sat up, only to find myself in a large, fluffy bed. I rubbed my eyes and began to examine the room, until someone at my bedside screamed, "SHE'S AWAKE! THE PRINCESS IS AWAKE!" Right in my ear.

I growled and looked over at the young maid only to get another surprise. She had light purple hair and shocking dark purple eyes. She blushed at me, then hurried from the room. In a matter of moments, another woman came in, this one beginning to age. She had her bright orange (no not red, ORANGE) hair in a high bun. "Princess, you're up. That is good. Please get changed. It's time to leave." She walked to the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room and went through the dresses there. "I feel this red dress will really look nice on you." I nodded, not really knowing what was going on.

As she helped me change, I wondered out loud, "Where are the others?" Memory flooded slowly into my head as I remembered fainting on the spot, during the fight. The woman ignored me purposely as she sat me down on the desk to do my hair and makeup. Why was I getting dressed up? And why was this dress so...old-fashioned??? It was strapless red and a huge, black bow was at my back. The dress went to the floor, hiding my black high heels. The dress was all satin and silk, beautiful fabric. I took a look in the mirror. She had tied my black hair up into a half-ponytail and curled the ends of my hair. Red eyeshadow, pink cheeks, and pink lip-glossed lips was the replacement for my pale skin. The truth is, I looked absolutely gorgeous. But hey, wasn't I always? Just kidding!

I frowned slightly at my now dull black hair compared to all the funky colours here. Why was mine black? Why not red, blue, green or purple??? It wasn't fair!

The lady helped me stand up and allowed me to walk first, her head bowed. "This way, Princess." I decided to let her lead, and once more she held her head up high.

My face lit up as an identical face and body came towards me. Brie was dressed in the exact same dress as me, except hers was a rosy pink. "Daphne!" she cried relieved, taking my hand. We walked down the hallway together, analyzing everything. I looked outside and gasped. The sky was a blood red and everything else was black. The only things that were standing out were the people. Everyone had pale, shining skin that recognized them as one. The only difference was their hair colour, eye colour and physical features.

"T-the sky...it's...it's red!" I exclaimed. "Woah..."

Brie shushed me, motioning to the women in front of us, who were leading. "They're thinking that we're stupid..."

I blushed deeply, making my cheeks looking pinker then they really are. "Oh. Sorry."

She shook her head. "How dare they! We're p-_princesses,"_ She cringed, "and they shouldn't be treating us nor our friends this way! Besides, they're all royalty too! How would their parents feel, knowing their children were abducted and treated this way?"

I nodded. "I agree completely. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Well...from what I know, I think...I think we're home..."

* * *

**Brie's P.O.V**

**I watched Daphne's face light up at all the right times, especially when she saw something interesting or different. I smiled each time she did, because she acted like a complete child.**

**"Brie! Brie! Look at that!" She said as she pointed at a portrait hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a beautiful mid-night-haired, blue-eyed princess, her head held high as a gorgeous shimmering tiara sat in her nestle of curls.**

**"Calm down, Daphie. I think we'll get an official tour later, is that ok? Right now, focus! We've also gotta find the others." I informed, sad that I had to dampen her mood.**

**I was surprised when in fact, it had not. "Ok!" She chirped and kept her comments to herself but she was still bubbling from excitement.**

**We walked on, down hallway after hallway...until, we came to an abrupt stop. The two women in the front bowed deeply to someone in front of them. I looked up and raised my eyebrows, taking a grip on Daphne's arm. **

**There were three people in front of us, two were boys and one was a girl. One of the boys, who looked oldest, smiled at us. "Hello. You guys must be Gabriella and Daphne. I am Devron. This is George, and Emberlynn. There's also Edward, but he's not here right now. We're your brothers and sister."**

**I glanced at them, trying to keep a straight face, without showing any emotion. I was pretty good at it, thanks to Monica, and it was easy for me. "Hey."**

**Daphne shifted ever so lightly closer to me. Her face showed no terror, but I knew better. So I concentrated and went straight into her mind. _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh no. Oh no. We have siblings! Look at them...they look so....scary..._**

**"Welcome home." Emberlynn said quietly. Her voice was beautiful, I realized. She was beautiful. Her hair was half up and half down, kind of like Daphne's, except her long, mid-night black hair came to the floor. Her striking hot pink eyes were kind and quiet. She was the ideal princess, if you think about it. They were related all right; the hair and eye colour was enough to prove. The boys had dark purple eyes and the same mid-night black hair.**

**"We'll take it from here." George finally ordered the women to leave. Once they were gone, Daphne and I let out a sigh of relief.**

**"Thank God." I whispered. **

**"How come? You did not like them? And Daphne, please speak. We won't hurt you. We're related by blood." Devron commented. He smiled, and offered his arm to her. I let go of her arm, feeling self-conscious, while she nervously took his. George came and took my arm, while Emberlynn leaded. **

**I went into Devron's mind first, just to figure them out. _Why isn't she talking? Am I really that frightening? That kinda stinks. We've been waiting so long for our last members of the family to arrive! Even though it _is_ a bit early._ I smiled at him. "It is, isn't it?"**

**He looked at me in surprise. Before my words, no one had spoken. We had stopped in the hall once more, and everyone looked at me this time. Daphne giggled, then burst into fits. The others followed her lead.**

**"So. Gabby, you read minds?" Devron asked, clearly impressed. "How interesting."**

**"Don't call her Gabby. No one ever does. It's Brie." Daphne informed him, smiling.**

**"Ahh, the silent princess finally talks. I am quite honoured." Devron laughed.**

**"And what can you do, Daphne?" George asked. **

**"Oh, nothing special. All I do is predict the future." she answered, now relaxed.**

**"Hush, guys." Came Emberlynn's quiet voice. "We are almost there. Father and Mother are waiting on the other side. They will be ever so pleased."**

**The huge golden doors ahead of us flew opened and we strolled in, our heads high and our faces wiped of humour. **

**I stared at the two royal people sitting in the high thrones. The man had raven black hair and sharp lavender eyes. His clothes were wrinkle-less and were of black and red. The woman beside him, our mother I suppose, had long, mid-night black hair, that shined blue. She had soft pink eyes a motherly stance.**

**Many people were also in the room, apparently for a party. Everyone else had wacky colours for hairs and eyes and were all dressed up. I scanned the crowd. I realized now that only royalty have black hair and wore the colours black and red or versions of it. The most familiar person I saw next gave a joy to my heart: Aaron.**

**His silver eyes caught my pink ones, and he smiled sheepishly before gaining a straight face once more, and looked towards his father, who was sitting beside him at their own table. On the other side was none other then Alex, a smirk on his face. His ugly grey eyes lit up with happiness and greed. He stood up and clicked his glass with a butter knife.**

**"A Toast. To the newest princesses! To Princess Daphne and Princess Gabriella." he cheered and everyone else echoed. "To Princess Daphne and Princess Gabriella."**

**I cringed away from all the people calling me a princess. I felt nothing like a princess. I didn't even want to be one. I'd rather be a ninja, or better yet, a spy. But Daphne seemed to be enjoying herself. We got seated and soon, everyone was up and dancing. **

**This seemed like a good night, except for the fact that our friends were still missing, and I had a nagging feeling in my gut.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V After a few hours**

**Alex took another swipe of his glass of tasty red wine. In a matter of moments, victory shall be his! His whole plan had changed and now he would be King! He laughed evilly inside his head, already planning his next attack; on Ivylonia. By holding their royalty's children, he would get a huge ransom and win over Ivylonia! How perfect! **

**Then, he noticed some soldiers come into the room. Ahh, perfect timing. he was just about ready. "Everyone! May I please call your attention?"**

**Aaron looked up at his brother with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"**

**Alex laughed as everyone quieted down and turned to him for the news. "_I_, Alex Fernandez, was the one to find the two missing princesses and _I_ was the one who brought them here. So_ I_ think that_ I _should get a reward for this. And since only _I_ planned it, I picked my own prize. The crown." **

**At that sudden moment, chaos broke out. Alex had grabbed his father, bringing a knife to his throat, threatening the people to stay. "As the oldest child, I feel that I am ready to take over my part of our world." He informed, slicing his father's throat ever so slightly. Instead of the original red blood that was suppose to come out, blue blood did. Royalty blood. **

**Everyone covered their noses and mouths, except for those underage. Those, like Brie, Aaron and Daph, who were immune to the thirst for blood. Especially royalty blood. People tried to escape as ninjas flew down from the ceiling and began to catch people and tie them up as hostages. Screams echoed inside the large room. A loud whistle could be heard and the girls ran towards their parents, automatically needed support and help. Their father blew the whistle, and a number of guards came in, fighting off the ninjas-slash-bad guys. **

**Brie and Daphne ducked behind the throne with their mother and sister. They watched in horror as their father and brothers went off fighting. A young man, dressed in the exact same type of clothe as their brother, was leading the next group of guards. All that could be heard from the room would be clanks as swords hit each other. The young man rushed off to his mother and sisters, and telling them, "I heard about the invasion. I rounded up our guards. We'll be safe, don't worry. By the way, I'm Edward." He winked at his baby sisters before running off to join the fight.**

**The Queen, their mom, fainted from worry right in their arms and Emberlynn laid her delicately in her lap. "Go, girls!" She whispered. "Go and find your friends and an exit!"**

**"But...but Edward said it'll be ok!" Daphne stammered. "Just go! And hurry!" she urged.**

**The two stood up and rushed out of there. Aaron caught up to them, and showed them a possible exit. **

**"Don't worry. Just hurry ok? Just your necklaces," he gave us our pendants, "to find the others. Then come back; be transformed. We're going to need you." He gave Brie a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door.**

**Silence filled the hall.**

**Together, they hurried off to where their pendants leaded them...towards a locked room. **

**"How do we get in?" Daphne asked her sister. She was starting to feel frustrated.**

**"Look. It's time to use our ninja skills, ok? Think like a ninja!" Brie urged her. **

**"I have no skills!" Daphne cried.**

**"Fine. Just follow my lead." Brie sighed then looked around the hall and found what she was looking for. A heating vent. "There." she pointed.**

**"We have to go through _there?_With these dresses?" Daphne exclaimed. How come she wa being so negative?**

**Brie sighed again, bending down and tore the beautiful dress so that it came up to Daphne's knees. She shrieked. "MY DRESS!"**

**Brie did the same to hers, and then grabbed for a small table, placing it against the wall. She helped Daphne up first, and then helped herself up. She tore open the vent, and they both crawled inside, closing the vent behind them so it wouldn't be as suspicious. Even though no one was looking for them.**

**They continued to crawl in silence, except for Daphne's once-in-a-while complain about how dusty it was. Finally, they looked down and found the others. Hope surged through their body, and Daphne stomped on the vent, then watched with satisfaction as it gave way. **

**They jumped down, and landed on their fours, so they wouldn't hurt their ankles from the pressure and weight. Quickly, they released their friends. Ushering for silence, they transformed and made their way down the halls...back into the room full of fighters.**

**All ready, they burst into the room and joined the fight, using magical powers.**

**After half an hour of sweat,blood and tired body muscles, the "little" fight ended, the good side winning. The hostages were set free and the ninjas ran for their lives...even Alex. But before he left, he promised in a loud shout, "I WILL GET YOU ALL BACK! JUT WATCH ME!"**

**And they had nothing else to do and hope that it would not be soon.**

* * *

okie...that kinda didn't end the way I had thought but oh well. It's good, right??? PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks. And i thnk ABA is coming to an end, even though there should be a couple more chapters worth of exciting drama and lovee!! Sorry for the zero-fluffiness in this, but i just HAD to get some action in!! Ok...low battery again.. -_-'.

please review!


	20. Preparing to Go Home

* * *

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy!

Sorry guys for the zero-fluff!! Ill try to add extra for our couples in this one, okieee?????????/ XDXDXD GOMENOSAI!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I blushed deeply as I realized how short my dress looked. Everyone was still trying to clean up and there was still many a chaos, but otherwise, the party was over. I mean, how could you continue, if you've been knocked out by black-wearing-ass-kicking ninjas who want hostages? Honestly. **

**Dylan made his way over to me, no longer as weak as before. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me off the ground. "You're the hero of the day!" he exclaimed happily, then placed me on the ground. I giggled, then blushed, looking down the dress. Oh how I loved this dress...and now it was ruined! "You look beautiful, Daph." He lowered his head and we were an inch apart, just a bit more and he ki--**

**"DAPHNE!" a number of people, i mean girls, called. I groaned, the moment completely ruined. Dylan dropped his arms, cheeks flushed red. "I'll...uh...see you later." And he sped away, leaving me with five _very_ hyper girls. I turned on them, my eyes narrowed. "I. Am. A. Very. Unhappy. Vampire. Fear. For. Your. Lives."**

**They laughed, and ran away squealing. Realizing the game, I ran after them...after Kairi first. She was clumsiest so of course I was going to get her. **

**"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" they screamed playfully, taking off in different directions.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

**Kairi ran, noticing how Daphne took after her first. Not fair! She knew that Kairi wasn't fast! she continued to run, already losing her breathe. Looking behind her once more to see that Daphne was catching up, she sighed. How come she let the others drag her into this again? Oh yeah, blackmail. Kairi scowled, turning around once more...**

**...which was a bad choice. She tripped over her own feet, and went head-first to the ground. And of course, her prince in shining armor, or shall she say, her prince holding a pile high of silver plates and silverware. "Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He cried. He caught Kairi in his arms, while the plates balanced on his left hand, and the silverware on his right. He laughed. "Even when my hands are full, I still have time to catch you falling for me."**

**She stood up and glanced around, looking for Daphne. But she was no where in sight. What the.... Then, Kairi remembered the embarassing fall and his smart outcome and she blushed a scarlet red. "Jason!" **

**He laughed again and leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back for more, Love." He said as he wal-sorry, _skipped_off to put away the dishes. Kairi tried to suppress a giggle, but it came anyways. Sometimes, Jason was more of a kid then herself, which would explain why she loved him so much. Woops, did she say love?? But...but what is love? Is it that feeling that she has for her parents, and baby sisters? Well, yes, that would be a _form_ but love for a _boy?_Kairi knew she would spend endless nights pondering on this very topic and she wondered if she'd ever get it. **

**She looked around, then ran to find a good hiding spot, knowing that she could never outrun Daphne if she had to. Hiding was her best bet.**

**~~~~~~~~ XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Brie ducked beneath a table that was already cleared. It was closest to the original spot, where they had all started, so no one would think to look there. She snickered, loving herself for being such a great spy.**

**"Hello." came a sudden voice behind her. She shrieked, turning around as quicky as she could, only to find Aaron smirking playfully at her. Some spy she was, not even hearing him come under with her.**

**"What are you doing here?" she whispered, frustration clear in her face. He was going to ruin her hiding spot! But, she kind of liked being alone with him..._wait, ew, ew, ew that was perverted! Stop that, Gabriella! _She scowled herself.**

**He laughed quietly. "I saw you take cover here so I followed. Just wanted to know what you were doing. Did you kill someone again?" He smirked again.**

**She punched him playfully in the arm. "I've never killed anyone!" **

**"I wouldn't be able to tell with a punch like that." he whined, rubbing his arm.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the Baby Prince?" she mocked, placing a hand delicately on her heart. She gave a small, baby frown.**

**He growled. "Yes you did, Pretty Princess." All the joking was erased from his face now as he took her hand and held it between his. His fingers were cold.**

**"Aaron! That's cold!" Brie exclaimed quietly, only to receive a laugh. "I know." He murmured, moving in closer to her. "Can you warm me up?"**

**She scowled playfully, pushing him away. "You perv!"**

**He made a hurt, puppy face. Like when you yell at your little puppy when he just wanted to play. "Pwease?"**

**Brie rolled her eyes and he took that as a 'yes'. He came in and snuggled close, laying his head down on her lap. Brie stroked his hair away from his face and he closed his eyes. "You're really warm."**

**She smiled at his angelic face and bent down, slowly, kissing his forehead.**

**"That's it? Justa kiss on the forehead?" he whined. He looked up at her and gave her a surprised kiss on the lips. She gasped, "Aaron!" They giggled, then he apologized....even though Brie knew in her heart that she liked it. He closed his eyes again and placed his hands close to his face, to keep them warm. Brie took his hands in her own, and she tried to warm them. How come they were so cold???**

**"Aaron, are you sick??" She finally asked, realizing it only a moment before.**

**He blushed slightly. "I have a weak body, you can say. I could catch things really fast, especially if there's a temperature change. Like, when we went into the cold dungeon, then got taken out just as my body was adjusting."**

**"Awwh, my poor, poor, poor, baby!" Brie cooed, leaning down and kissing him on his forehead again. "It's ok, I'll make you better."**

**"If you move those kisses down a bit more to my lips, then I'm sure I _will _get better." He smirked. Even when he ws sick, he could still be just as flirty. Brie blushed then gave a laugh.**

**"Oh, Aaron..."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lily felt exhilarated. She hadn't run like this for a long time. Wait, weren't they just kidnapped yesterday? Wow, that's it? It felt like forever! Thoughts swarmed her head as she continued to run, starting to get a bit tired. She would need a hiding place soon. Just where was Da--**

**Lily suddenly crashed into someone. They both landed on the floor and Lily grabbed her head. The crash...it had _hurt_ like hell. "Yo, sorry Summers. Didn't see you there." Came a_ very_familiar voice. Jonah.....grrrrrrrrrr...**

**Lily glanced up at him, her eyes narrowed. "JONAS WOOD! Watch where you're going!" **

**He gave her his hand and she took it. An electrical shock went up her arm, making heart beat faster then ever. She peeked at him to see if he felt it too, and the blush clarified that he did. Which only made her blush more.**

**"Awwh, c'mon, Lils, don't be like that." he gave her a puppy face, which she answered with an eye roll. Seriously, she _liked_ this kid? **

**Lily ignored him and began running again....only to find that Jonah was easily running beside her. "Do you need a hiding place or something?"**

**She didn't want to admit it, but she _did_ need one, so she nodded her head, ever so slightly. He grinned, "Good." and took her hand once more. The shock was back and more pronounced but Lily tried to ignore it as Jonah dragged her to a secret door. He let her into the dusty hallway before closing the door behind himself. **

**"How did you find this?" she asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she was secretly amazed. **

**"Well, let's just say, Dylan has sharp eyes when he wants to bully someone." he replied sheepishly. **

**Lily rolled her eyes again.**

**Then, in one swift move, Jonah had her pinned against the wall. "Jonah!" she gasped, surprise taking over her voice. Ehmagawd, what was he about to do!?!?!?!**

**He laughed with a smirk on his face. "You know you _looooooooooooveeeeeeeee _me." He leaned in slowly, his eyes half closed already. The heat and tension between them made lily more nervous then she should be.**

**They were inches apart when the door flew open and a very angry brother came in. "JONAH! PLACE A MOVE ON HER AND I SWEAR!"**

**Jonah backed away completely. "Yo, sorry, Bro."**

**I groaned, finally knowing how Daphne felt just minutes earlier when we had interupted. Stupid karma.**

**Seth grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her outside. "Honestly, Lil, I think you're a _bit_ too young to be in a room with a boy like _him._" With that, he left her there. Jonah came out of the hallway, laughing quietly.**

**She gave him a _what-the-heck_ look and sighed angrily. He moved in closer, looked both ways then quickly kissed her lips, before running off...**

**Lily stood there, dumbfounded. Then, a blush crept onto her face as she sank to the ground, not really caring about the game anymore.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bridgette hated this game. It was completely stupid and was ruining her hair. She sat down at a far table, then took out her nail filer. She didn't mind getting caught afterall. Then, suddenly, someone covered her eyes from behind. She sat perfectly still, knowing how to solve the mystery. She took a sniff. Cologne. Her favourite one too. Hmm...She sharpened her touch sense, and realized it was man hands. Double hmm.... "Zac Efron?" she guessed playfully while taking the hands off her face and twirled around to land in Todd's strong arms. "Nope." he murmured.**

**"Oh, well." she giggled. "Todd Carter is soooooooo much better." She stood on her tippy-toes and he met her halfway in a passionate kiss. **

**"I know I am." He whispered, before kissing her again.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Isabella ducked behind this person and that. She then noticed Seth saying something to Lily by the back and laughed at Lily's horror-strickened face. Then, Seth turned around and headed straight for me. I got in his way. "What's wrong?" He looked so angry!**

**"Nothing. Wood was in a secret hallway tryin' to put a move on my sister again." he growled. "The usual."**

**Isabella giggled. "Seth! You've gotta loosen up a bit! Ok? They're going out. They have the right. Plus, I find it cute." **

**He gave her a _what-the-heck _look. (I know, it runs in the family XD) "Cute? Cute? He had her pressed up against a wall!" **

**Isabella rolled her eyes. "So? It's normal."**

**"Normal? Normal! NORMAL?!?!?" Seth shouted, clearly surprised and angry. "It is not normal! Lily is only a little girl, barely a teenager. She should not even have a boyfriend, let alone be alone with him pressed up against a wall! How disgusting is that?!?!? you can't call that normal! Isabella, you don't understand! My father would kill me if he found out that Lily was making out with some guy in a hallway! That's soo maso--"**

**I cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips. I've learned from experience..., ok, not exprience but from books, that only kisses can shut a boy up. Guess what? It works.**

**"W-What?" he stammered. I rolled my eyes and walked around him, heading towards Lily, who had just gotten a sneak-kiss from Jonah and was still in a woozy state. just like her brother, I giggled.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I ditched the others, knowing that they would find their boys and forget the game soon enough. Instead, I found my own boy. He smiled at me. "Lost the tail, yet?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that I had.**

**I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and smiled. "This ended nicely, didn't it?"**

**"I know how it could be better." he smirked.**

**"Dylan!" I cried playfully. **

**He laughed then became serious again. "I'm glad your not hurt, Daph. Are you ready to go home? To ABA?" **

**"More then ever." I whispered and then, he kissed me. Duh, of course he did.**

**I pulled away, smiling. My cheeks were pink and not because of the makeup. "I gotta see if Aaron's dad is ok...And I gotta talk to my p-parents. Come with me?" I pleaded him. I needed moral support and my girls were all spread around the room.**

**He nodded. "Of course, BabiiGurl." Awwwh...I loved that nickname. He took my hand and slowly we walked over to the royalty. My m-mother had woken up and now Emberlynn sat there, fanning her. **

**We walked over and joined the group. "Is he alright?" I asked Devron. Devron flashed me a smile. "Of course. We're vampires. Remember?"**

**I blushed slightly. "Yeah...but that's good. M-Mom? D-Dad? U-Um...well, I think...I think that Brie and I should go home. Like, to our boarding school. In Ivylonia. We'll...we'll be back...but not so soon. Education is first, right?"**

**"Wow." George, Edward, Emberlynn and Devron all murmured. "What?" I asked curious.**

**"It took us forever to start calling them our parents but you got it in one night..." George said, impressed.**

**I smiled. "Well, is it alright?"**

**My m-mother looked at me and smiled. "Of course. We weren't expecting you so soon, anyways. Please be careful, dear."**

**"I will, Mom." I was silently proud of myself for not stammering over the word anymore. I knew she was my mom because all of her love and affection for me showed clearly in her eyes. It was the exact look that my foster mother from home gave me whenever she saw me. I knew that both women were my mothers. And I had two fathers too.**

**Brie came out of no where, with Aaron. Taking turns, we hugged out relatives then turned around to find out friends standing there, ready to go. **

**"Bye...." Brie and I murmured to our family...and we left...**

**...returning to our regular -or at least as regular as it can get- lives.**

* * *

that's it. Great huh? I lovee the fluff. Sorry bout the other girlz shorter fluff. I charged but it lost a LOT of battery. Ask anyone of my friends. They were freaking out with me as I hurried to finish this in time. WOOO! I have 11% to spare!! Now... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	21. Returns&Threats

heyy! this is my original story that I made up. Please read and enjoy! **PLEASE NOTE READERS!!! THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SOON, AND IF I CANT GET 100 REVIEWS BY THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE _NO_SEQUEL! SOOOO LET THE REVIEWS IN!! THANKS!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Daphne's P.O.V**

**I sat up bed, yawning. It was a Saturday, and I was dead tired but it was impossible to get any more sleep in. I looked around and realized that everyone else was up too and were watching the early news near Bridgette's bed. **

**"Daph! You HAVE to see this!" they cried, worry clear in their voices.**

**I jumped out of bed and hurried over, taking a seat between Iz and Kairi. I stared at the screen, my jaw dropping with each scene that I saw. Fires were blazing somewhere, and there were millions of people screaming. Then, it changed to a flooded place...then it changed again to a place that was fully polluted.**

**I looked at my girls and realized they were crying. I took a closer look at the scenes in front of me and gasped. I recognized those places! The fire was Lily's home! She sobbed quietly, and I could hear her prays that her people were okay. The flooded area was actually Isabella's city. The fully polluted area was Bridgette's sky kingdom. Just what had happened?!?!?**

**"G-guys, what happened?" I asked and noticed that my voice was barely a whisper. I was scared that if I was too loud they would crumble into pieces.**

**"M-moni-i-c-ca." Lily tried to get out. I instantly narrowed my eyes. "Of course." I muttered.**

**I wrapped my arms around Bridgette's small shoulders as the news reporter came up.**

**"It's such a sad tragedy. So many disasters happening in one day, all around the same time too! To you, Queen Monica." she said, then it changed to a blonde teenage girl, sitting high above on a throne, a huge smirk on her face. **

**"Hello People of Ivylonia. Do you see what's happened to those places? That is because they were horrible, not listening to a word I said! If you don't want that to happen to the rest of Ivylonia, listen up, Ivylonians. I am your Queen. Only me. And that means you MUST obey me. ME! Now taxes are going up by 10%. Those places, I'm afraid, have no money to repair themselves. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll find some way to survive. Or not. And other places. beware. Or I might get you too. Oh yes, Apple Bottom Academy and Xylon Toxic, you should be careful too. One step out of place and your schools WILL be shut down. Todaloo." And she was off, laughing evilly.**

**Kairi shut the tv off.**

**"She can't do that!" Lily cried. "We haven't done anything wrong!" **

**"We've got to put a stop to it." Brie remarked calmly. "And soon. We must get Cassi up on the throne!"**

**"I agree." Isabella whispered. "My people can't stand water. It burns."**

**"And my people can't stand bad oxygen. It's our home!" Bridgette bawled her eyes out. Her face was bright pink and tears fell down like waterworks. **

**I looked at Kairi and I could tell that she was silently praying that her own home was going to be okay. Then,I glanced at Brie. She looked angry. "Brie...are you angry too?"**

**"Of course I am! I know Monica better then that! She....she wasn't like this before...." Brie sighed. "We've gotta do something fast."**

**"It's time to contact the boys." Lily sniffled. She opened her phone and called the boys, putting them on speed dial.**

**"HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?" they shouted into the phone at once. **

**"Yes." She answered calmly.**

**"Hey Hun. Are you okay? Seth isn't taking it well either. Nor anyone else for that matter." Jonah sighed.**

**"What are we going to do?" I asked.**

**"Have no idea." Dylan replied.**

**"We've gotta get Cassi back!" Brie insisted.**

**"Agreed." someone said. Their voice was muffled.**

**"It's a Saturday. Let's go get her." Kairi suggested.**

**"Sure. Meet you in an hour." Jonah said.**

**"Agreed." We answered, shutting off the phone.**

**I went to my closet, rummaging through to find something cute to wear. Finally I settled for white pants, a sky blue off-the-shoulder shirt, and a white scarf to match it up. I wore white 3-inch heels and placed my stuff in a light blue mini purse.**

**Brie had on black capris with a cute black vest over a white blouse. She let her straight black hair down, holding her bangs in place with a white headband. She finished the outfit off with a white purse and black flats.**

**Kairi had on an ocean blue dress that was strapless over black pants. She also wore dark blue flats (only because if she wore heels she'll fall XD). She had a beautiful blue jewel necklace and barrette to finish off the look.**

**Lily had on a long-sleeved off-the-shoulder green dress with white leggings. She wore a white tank top underneath and lime green heels. Her hair was up in a regular ponytail with a green/white clip. Ultimately, she looked gorgeous.**

**Brigette was especially cute. She had her brownish blonde hair in light bouncy curls. She had on a lavender purple strapless top with a black pleaded skirt. She held a purple purse with black high heels.**

**Isabella had a red shirt on with her yellow tank top under. She had on nice orange shorts and clipped her hair back casually with a flames clip. She wore red runners and didn't need a purse.**

**We did each other's makeup, going for the casual look which meant: mascara, eyeliner (in different colours depending on our outfit) and lip gloss.**

**Finally, after a check-through, we set off outside and met up with the guys in front of the school. They pretty much were casual; jeans, t-shirts, sweaters and sneakers. I rolled my eyes. **

**"Anyway, let's get some breakfast first!" Seth begged. "I'm starved!" He wrapped his left arm around Isabella while his right arm grabbed Lily. "What do you girls wanna eat?"**

**Jonah growled but didn't say a word. I was pretty impressed. We got into our little couples thing (sextuplet dates are the best!) and headed off towards the nearby cafe which had really amazing food.**

**Once we were inside, we took a table for ten only because they didn't have any tables for six available. We ordered food and joked around a bit, but the mood was more serious as we planned on how to find Cassi and persuade her to come back.**

**Fortunately for us, we didn't have to.**

**"Hey Dylan." A small voice greeted my boyfriend from behind our table. We all looked towards the voice and gasped. Cassi stood there with three body guards, all crossing their arms. She had on a strapless pink top with jean short shorts. She also wore black ankle boots. A white jacket with its sleeves up to the elbows accompanied the outfit. Her golden blonde hair was tied to the side with a big pink flower. She smiled at her brother.**

**"C-Cassi! We were just...talking about you." He smiled, motioning her to take a seat beside him.**

**"I-I brought friends. They work with me; we're a group now called the Triple Threat." she giggled as a boy and a girl emerged from behind the body guards. The boy had flippy brown hair that covered his eyes; a girl's dream boy. The girl was a redhead, her hair a beautiful wave. "This is Acting Ace and Singing Starlet. Actually, SS is Vivian and Double-A is Zach." She pointed to the chairs and silently they took them.**

**"We're lucky we got a table for ten." Brie muttered and I laughed.**

**"Hey. I'm Daphne. This is Brie, Kairi, Lily, Bridgette and Isabella on our side and on the other side is Dylan, Aaron, Jason, Jonah, Todd and Seth." I introduced, then took a deep breathe. It was tiring introducing so many people all the time.**

**"What are you doing here, Cass?" Brie asked, curiously.**

**She blushed. "Well, Vi and Zach wanted to know where I came from...and, well, I saw the news." Her eyes flashed and anger burned so deeply in that liquid gold. "I've decided. I'm going to help. I want my throne back. Monica is no longer going to harm people!"**

**We cheered happily, relief surging through our bodies. We didn't need no persuading! Cassi was automatically on our side! **

**"Guys." Lily called our attention. "It's time. We've gotta make a plan, round everyone up and we've gotta do it fast. We don't have much time!" **

**I nodded enthusiastically. If I was presented this challenge a couple of weeks ago, before knowing who I was, I wouldn't have known how to find help. But now, knowing that I was a princess from Vampiria and that I had a large family to help me out, I knew I could do it. **

**We finished up the meal and decided to head home. Cassi and her friends were going to go and find troops/ninjas to help us out.**

**This was going to be big. BIG, I tell you.**

* * *

**Later**

**We walked down the halls, bringing our letters towards the boys' dorms before sending them off. Laughing, we were excited for Siblings Day that was coming up next week. I was especially happy, because Edward, Emberlynn, George and Devron would come and it'd be cool. How would it feel to have six royal vampires in the building? **

**Suddenly, there was a large commotion ahead. **

**"What's going on?" Bridgette demanded some nearby girls. They cowered, despite being older then her. But that's what you get when you're faced with girls like Bridgette.**

**"Q-Queen M-Monica! S-She's here....to check stuff out, I guess." one girl murmured.**

**We sighed, exasperated then left those girls there, continuing on our way.**

**Ahead of us, everyone was kneeling down, bowing to her. She had an elaborate red dress that flowed around her and her hair was beautifully curled and bouncy. She had a smirk on her face. Everyone in the hall knelt down....except us.**

**She came before us and growled. "Kneel." she commanded.**

**"No." I snapped. "Why should I?"**

**"Because I'm the Queen!" she cried angrily.**

**We laughed. Monica had such a short temper. **

**"Shut up and kneel! I command it!" she ordered. **

**"Nope." Lily, Bridgette and Isabella grinned, going into the typical teenage stance. Crossed arms and weight on one leg, other leg bent.**

**"WHY NOT!?!?!?" Monica shouted.**

**"We. Don't. Have. To. Monica, you're not the only royalty here, you know." Kairi answered quietly, yet it was still strong.**

**Monica looked taken back. "But....I'm still Queen of Ivylonia."**

**"Yeah? And I'm Princess of Vampiria. Same with Daph." Brie snapped. "So?"**

**"I'm Princess of all the oceans." Kairi put forth.**

**"I'm Princess of the Fire World." **

**"I'm Princess of the Sky."**

**"I'm Princess of the Lands."**

**"BUT I'M QUEEN!" she screeched. " YOU HAVE TO KNEEL TO ME!"**

**"You're not queen. I am." came a voice from behind. Cassi. (she does that alot, doesn't she?)**

**Monica whipped around to face her little sister. "Cassi!" **

**"Yup, it's me. And I am Queen. Obviously." she giggled. "How are you Nica?"**

**"You are not queen! I am! _You_ ran away_! You_ left your people! And _I_ had to take over! So ha!" She grinned.**

**"Fine. In two nights from today, we'll battle for the crown! And The Throne! Whoever wins, wins. The loser gets to be dealt with as the winner wishes. Deal?" Cassi challenged. I gasped, only two days to get ready? "And you can have help. As much help as you can get. Although you wouldn't be able to get much, since you've ruined most of the communities around here."**

**"Deal." Monica narrowed her eyes. "Beware, Twerp." And with that, she left.**

**Everyone got up and continued their business, yet unable to at least look at the young queen-to-be. **

**"Cassi! Only two days?" we asked frantically. "That's not enough time!"**

**"Yes it is! We've gotta put a stop to it, so we will. Send those letters, it's time. Come on!" she lead us quickly through the building and soon we were in front of the boys dorm. We hurried in.**

**After checking all the letters, and editing them, we sent them off, hoping our families get them before two days' time.**

* * *

that's it. Thanks for reading! **Remember, I need 100 REVIEWS! or else no SEQUEL! Thanks! XD**


	22. Author's Apologies

**hello readers! i am so terribly sorry to tell you this news. you may think that this is the next chapter, but unfortunately, it is not. I have been reported and told that Apple Bottom Academy should NOT be on Fanfiction because it is not a fanfic...so I have been told to move my story to where original stories are allowed.**

**please forgive me, so as a gift of my gratitude that you will continue to read my story, I have taken the challenge back. I will DEFINITELY write a sequel for Apple Bottom Academy. :D please please please please please please forgive me! Gomenosai! Anyway, i would still like to have reviews and I know how angry you must be, I was pretty pissed off myself, but no worries! All 21 chapters are posted in fictionpress and I will continue chp 22 there!!!**

**Thanks for sticking by me all this time. I sincerely thank you. Here's the site:**

**http: // www. fictionpress .com /s/ 2654891/ 21/ Apple_Bottom_Academy** (note: take out the spaces please!)

**Have fun and enjoy!!! XD **


End file.
